


To Love Somebody

by 0909magic



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0909magic/pseuds/0909magic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>本篇基於一個非常強烈的欲求：超想看浪漫喜劇。<br/>設定如下：<br/>AU　輕喜劇風<br/>SHIELD為一間擁有長久歷史的漫畫出版社，七十年來創造了許多受人歡迎的超級英雄，其中最著名的是二戰時發表的『美國隊長』。<br/>五十年前，時值狂放的60年代，出版社內部理念出現分裂，幾位創作者不願死守老傳統的光明正派路線，決定出走，創立了另一間出版社Hydra，其名自稱半夜嗑high後亂取的，由來為希臘神話，但誰都知道，Hydra其實也是SHIELD作品中最可怕的邪惡組織，以此可知這幾位作者是帶著怨念離開的。這群Hydra的作者創作出了較為黑暗灰澀的故事，從此同源的二大出版集團分庭抗禮，各自創造出特性不同的有名漫畫英雄。<br/>Hydra在80年代以其創新風格將SHIELD打得落花流水，SHIELD甚至將已不受新讀者喜愛的美國隊長停刊，冷凍起來，直到二年前，Steve Rogers出現，這位天才作者為已存在七十年，早被世人嫌為過氣的英雄『美國隊長』注入新活力，讓這個角色不再是過時之人。<br/>因美國隊長重新受到重視，Hydra不甘示弱，發揮其斷頭再生的精神，在同時發掘了一位創意十足的新作者，J B Barnes，他的悲劇英雄『冬日戰士』廣受青少年歡迎。<br/>當然，重點是，兩位敵對陣營的作者相遇了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 當名模遇見零食

Brock Rumlow今天的心情很差。

上午10點，陽光正盛。他握著拳大步走在紐約法拉盛的街頭，空氣中迷漫著熱食香氣，眼角掃過路邊的東方餐館，Rumlow想到的不是吃，而是衛生問題。

這裡是有很多美食，但又吵又亂，不是適宜居住的地方。卻有人死都不想離開。

經過一間小超商，Rumlow在一旁不起眼的舊巴巴公寓大門前站定，用力按下電鈴。

他等著，看了看錶，開始計時。

半分鐘後又按了一下。再等。

一片寂靜，靠，小王八蛋不是溜了吧。

Rumlow退了二步到街上，抬頭望去，四樓的窗戶沒關，死小子明明就在家。

他咬牙罵了句髒話，被身後碰巧經過，拖著菜籃車的東方老太太聽到，對方嚇得加快腳步走開。

來不及向老太太道歉的Rumlow沒好氣的搖頭，就算現在一身Hugo Boss西裝，但誰讓他生來一副隨手就能打爛路人的狠樣呢？漂亮衣服大概讓他更像來討債的黑道打手了，還是很厲害的那種。

其實老太太的直覺沒錯，Brock Rumlow的確有本事赤手空拳打死人，而且他現在還真想開扁。

重回公寓前，Rumlow推開一旁巨大的怪花盆，拿起藏在底下的鑰匙打開大門，三步併兩步直衝四樓，然後狠狠一腳踹開脆弱的公寓房門。

「Bucky…你果然在家。」Rumlow叉腰瞪著窩在公寓起居間沙發裡，懷抱毯子盯著電視，一頭凌亂長髮的年輕人。

「你得賠我一扇門。」叫Bucky的男人淡淡地說，甚至沒回頭看一眼。

只有熟朋友會叫他Bucky。他的全名是James Buchanan Barnes，外界較為熟知的是他的筆名：J B Barnes。這個名字目前在漫畫出版業界如雷貫耳。

但這陣雷顯然沒打進陰暗的公寓裡，Rumlow看著他，Bucky好像和如狗窩的沙發合而為一了。

「呿，」Rumlow隨手掩上被踢壞的門，走到他身邊一屁股坐下：

「幹嘛不開門？」

「不想開。」Bucky還是不理他，只是看著電視上的日本動畫，幾個戴著頭盔穿披風的小鬼在銀幕上飛來飛去。

Rumlow嘆了口氣。好吧，看來對方心情不佳，但他有任務在身，今天一定要勸服這小子：

「那個，com…」

「我不想去。」Bucky沒等他說完。

「你一定得去。」Rumlow說。

「不要。」

「Bucky——」Rumlow皺眉。

「我不去動漫展，」Bucky有點暴躁了，他把毯子抱得更緊，只差沒把頭埋進去：

「你知道我討厭人多的地方。」

但你卻挑了樓下有間二十四小時不打烊的店家，紐約最吵雜的地區住？Rumlow搖頭。

媽的，勸了快一個多月，Rumlow原本打算放棄的。誰知Hydra的老大Alexander Pierce臨時打電話給他，說無論如何，最晚明天下午就得將Barnes弄去聖地牙哥，對方聽說要放大絕了。

但這小王八蛋還死窩在沙發上。Rumlow現在很想將死小子從毯子堆裡拔出來直接打昏拖出門。

可惜不能這麼幹，這小子雖然有張人畜無害的漂亮臉蛋，大眼睛藍得像會汪出水來，踡成一團像隻可憐巴巴的感冒流浪狗，但Rumlow很清楚，Bucky要是火起來也有本事一拳打死人的。

只能跟他慢慢熬了。真該死，Rumlow心想自己一定是上教堂時不誠心得罪了那個聖人，要不然就是當年在戰場上殺太多人了遭報應，不然一個好端端的終極格鬥賽經紀為何要來受這種罪？

曾經的專業僱傭兵，同袍心中強悍的Rumlow隊長完全想不通這點。

只能歸咎於無常吧。

原本他計劃得很好，當了十幾年傭兵，混到四十啷噹歲平平安安退職後，Rumlow沒去做高價私人保全，他非常清楚自己真正的才能不是當那些白痴名人的保鑣，而是更有挑戰性，更好賺的工作：終極格鬥賽經紀人——反正他認識一堆什麼啥都不懂就會打架的傢伙。

他完全沒估算到Bucky。一個他見過最會打架，可惜，更愛畫漫畫的格鬥士。

說實在的，Bucky真能打。但Rumlow就只幫他安排了三次格鬥賽，第一次他進了鐵籠後，回合鈴聲的餘音還沒消失他就一拳打掛對手，第二次Bucky只會站著發呆挨揍，第三次更糟，他不打人，直接打爛鐵籠把對手嚇傻了。

有個心理治療師說Bucky得了創傷症候，Rumlow則認為送他去看病的錢白花了。這還用醫生診斷嗎？除了他和對街中菜館的老闆一家人以外，其他人類隨便碰他就等著去急診室處理嚴重挫傷吧。

不過Rumlow好運的發現了Bucky的第二專長，畫圖。這比讓他上場打架安全。

實際的Rumlow在權衡輕重後，決定讓他的客戶名單裡加一個壞脾氣，會揍人的漫畫家。

更何況這小子還真賺了不少錢。每個月光是向Hydra抽傭就超過他操作半年，五場格鬥賽的收益了。

Hydra對這位新星作者很大方，要求也不少。有自閉傾向的Bucky則凡事都要通過他的經紀人才成。要是覺得這對Rumlow而言是好事就大錯特錯了。

他的專業是派人上場打架，不是做保母。總是夾在出版集團老大和生性不合作的小王八蛋中間，Rumlow無奈至極。

於是現在Rumlow得讓他的義大利老媽上身，好好說服這顆搖錢樹。

「他們需要你，」Rumlow伸手撫按著Bucky的肩，放軟了聲調說：

「你也知道新版的美國隊長有多夯。媽的SHIELD這半年的銷售量打得Hydra全無招架之力，只剩你的冬日戰士還撐著，聽說這回動漫展他們打算公佈開拍美國隊長電影版的計劃，搞不好Steve Rogers本人也會現身——你要是不出席Hydra的場子會很難看。」

「關我屁事，」Bucky懶懶地：

「我只簽了作品版權，又沒簽賣身契。」

「當然沒有，憑你這臉蛋，真想簽賣身契我得跟他們要天價。」Rumlow輕拍了拍他的頭。

Barnes瞪他一眼，臉上終於有點笑意了。

「最好是——」

「當然是，上個月不過一段影片流到網路上，就有人說你是最上相的宅男，身段可比David Gandy，」Rumlow直接抓抓Bucky的那頭亂髮：

「Hydra那邊說，他們放了些消息出去，暗示動漫展你會到場，詢問度立刻暴增…」

「我沒答應——那段影片不是你給他們的嗎？」Bucky伸臂擋開他的手，又沈到毯子裡去了。

Rumlow不置可否。他是經紀人，客戶能賣的東西都要好好利用。

「你剛說，Steve Rogers會去？」Bucky轉頭看卡通，隨口問著。

瞧他死不在意的樣子，但Rumlow很清楚，Bucky書桌上可是堆了一大落Rogers創作的新版美國隊長，據他所知，Bucky一期都沒放過。

眼前茶几上還有一本攤在那兒。由此可大膽推斷，Bucky應該很喜歡Rogers的作品吧。

嗯，改往這個方向進攻。前傭兵隊長靠向沙發，重整旗鼓。他望著電視上戴著怪面具的動畫人物，故作輕鬆地說：

「聽說是，SHIELD大肆宣傳，他好像還是個戰爭英雄啥的，跟你一樣，是陸戰隊退下來的。」

其實Rumlow也不太確定這件事，據他所知那位Rogers先生好像也還沒答應。但現在只要能將Bucky弄出這張沙發，要他說火星人會出席都成。

「不，不一樣，」Bucky冷淡地道：

「不是所有的特種兵都能像他那樣當英雄。」

「也許吧。」Rumlow聳肩，Bucky從未說過他當兵時的經歷，不過之前曾和Bucky去靶場消遣兼切磋，他的槍法讓Rumlow印象深刻。

有這種本事的人大概都會被派去執行一些見不得光的任務，Rumlow自己也上過戰場，他明白Bucky的意思，不是英雄那十之八九就是殺手了。

Bucky大概是在很不愉快的狀態下退伍的。

「不過…你已經被網民傳成名模畫家了，Rogers卻從未露過臉…所以，就當去瞧瞧英雄是什麼德行？要知道現在想申請動漫展門票已經沒機會了哦。」

「你從那個角度認定我想去看Rogers？」Bucky瞪他。

「從這裡。」Rumlow抬起腳，鞋根壓著茶几上頭美國隊長堅毅的下巴。

「呿。」

「好啦，去看看對手，順便賺點零用錢啊，不少哦。」Rumlow說。

「嗯，對手？」Bucky皺眉笑著：「英雄的對手不都是反派惡棍嗎？」

「優秀的反派才能成就好故事。」Rumlow回他：

「就算他是個英雄，但我不信有比你還好看的漫畫家。」

「說得好像我是靠臉賺錢一樣。」

「你是啊。」

「去你的。」

Bucky大腳一踹，Rumlow的肚子瞬間中招，他吃痛的罵了一聲後大笑。

「你最好保證我能拿到Rogers的簽名，還有…」踹完了經紀人後，Bucky終於起身離開沙發，Rumlow覺得挨這一腳值了。

「還有什麼？」

Bucky伸懶腰，一副深思樣：

「既然要賣臉，那可得天價才成。」

「沒問題。」

要錢嘛，Rumlow最有把握了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「不，我不穿那種東西。」Steve Rogers眉頭死皺，很沒好氣地說。

「“東西”？這可是Ar—ma—ni—」Sam Wilson用力強調，舉著剛從當地旗艦店送來的西裝，雙眼刻意張得誇張。

Steve雙手抱胸瞪他。

「那又如何？剛才坐了五個多小時的飛機，你別想把我塞進那裡頭去。」

「又沒要你現在穿。哇，這衣櫃也太大了——」Sam打開衣櫃將西裝掛好，同時對飯店的豪華設備讚嘆不已，對了，還有陽台和海景呢，不錯嘛，看來SHIELD這回下重本了。

Sam自己的房間沒這麼豪華，不過也有海景就是了。

「這是為了明天的發表會。」Sam說，他走到陽台前打開落地窗，看著碼頭區閃閃發亮的遊艇群，想當初在退伍軍人協會不過是給了這位有慢跑，不，應該是競速長跑狂熱症的空虛退伍陸戰隊長一個建議，居然就能混到這麼棒的地方渡週未。

當時他對來找新朋友探班的，傳說中的英雄人物Rogers說：『你想幹嘛都成。』

不久Rogers再來找他喝酒時，就拜託他幫忙找個專家看合約，SHIELD打算簽下他，他們喜歡他對美國隊長這個角色的想法。

『你知道嗎？我其實是個經紀人，協會那裡只是兼差幫忙的。』Sam那時在酒吧裡笑得開心。

『不知道。你是代理——』

『文學。』

『我是畫漫畫的。』Steve斜睨著微笑，轉著酒杯，感興趣和不信任同時出現在他臉上。

『拿稿費的東西我都能處理。』Sam Wilson非常有把握的說。

Sam的確處理得很好，連業界有名難搞的SHIELD主編Nick Fury都能搞定。

只是他當時沒想到，Steve Rogers居然在短短二年內成了Sam手上最紅的作者。

「我得出去走走。」Steve伸展了一下，雖然他全身上下的服裝看來都像穿了三四年的舊衣，但Sam再度為這位另類作者嚇人的好體格感到不可思議。

太不公平了，大部份窩在家裡寫字畫圖的傢伙都一副弱雞樣，Steve卻永遠保持剛退伍時的強壯樣貌，SHIELD的責任編輯Coulson每回看到他都亮著一雙星星眼說：Rogers的倒三角身材簡直就是人形多力多滋。

有這樣的絕佳特色，總編Fury可不會放過（Steve總說他是個陰謀家），這回動漫展就是他的計劃。不過Rogers本人非常反感，他說作品就能表達一切了，何必要像隻馬戲團猴子一樣拋頭露面。

他原本不肯配合，不過，也不曉得是忽然想通了還是怎地，Steve昨天居然自己打電話給Sam說，他決定要出席動漫展。

「也好，去享受你最後的自由生活吧，照Fury的計劃明天以後你就會變成名人了。」

「呿，懶得理他。」Steve對Fury的“計劃”只覺得無聊至極。

「Hydra都要派名模登場了，SHIELD當然得送上零食啊。」Sam開玩笑地說，然後他想到一件困擾他一整天的事：

「對了，你還沒告訴我為何改變主意？也太突然，差點來不及準備。」

「你再叫我零食就去找好降落傘，信不信我能一腳把你踼下陽台？」Steve翻白眼了。

Sam若有所思的看著他。他不在意威脅，那才不是Rogers上尉的作風。但這小子避重就輕。

Rogers沒有理會他的問題，穿上外套，很快的從行李中摸出一本書，準備出門：

「有事也別聯絡我，晚一點再說。」

「你打算上哪兒去啊？」Sam對著他的背影吼，Steve只是揮揮手，直接關門走人。

「呿。」Sam搖頭，他可不想坐在豪華套房裡發呆，外頭多的是可愛的女孩呢。

離開前他撇見Steve半開的行李，裡頭躺著一本有趣的東西。

冬日戰士肅殺的視線越過愛迪達的提袋口死瞪著他。

Hydra今天下午會請J B Barnes出席，只有四十分鐘。

「原來是為了這個。」Sam苦笑。

剩半小時，這傻小子不會以為他現在還排得進見面會吧？


	2. 戀夏（超過5000日）

關於動漫展這回事，Steve Rogers的確是處於無知狀態。

這對從小就熱愛漫畫的人而言有點不可思議，但要是得知他在怎樣的環境中長大就不會覺得奇怪了。

Steve從出生那刻開始就是父母的寶貝。白白小小，可愛極了。但對一個小寶寶而言，可愛是不夠的，健康才是要緊的事，這件事他顯然出了差錯。出生就帶來的嚴重過敏體質，讓Steve留在紐約綜合醫院病歷室裡的資料多到可以送進醫學院做小兒科教材了。

可是他很乖，很勇敢。Rogers太太的同事，醫院裡的護士都對她說，沒見過像Steve這樣的小孩，做檢查，打針時都不哭鬧，還會對護士阿姨說明針要插在哪隻手會比較順。

比一般小孩懂事的Steve明白他讓父母很操心，於是他很努力的要變得健康正常。當身為職業軍人的父親在十三歲那年戰死伊拉克後，Steve下定決心，他得快點長大，千萬別讓母親太辛苦。還要變得更強壯才行，最好是十四歲就看來像十六歲，這樣去打工時較不容易被拒絕；這件事他做到了。但沒等到他能大方走進商店買啤酒，十七歲那年母親病倒，不到一年就過世了。

簡直是慘絕人寰的童年讓他沒那個時間和同儕玩，交女朋友，更別說去什麼動漫展看偶像了。

更何況他小時候唯一的偶像早在出生前就被停刊了。

美國隊長。第一次接觸到這位英雄是在他十二歲那年的夏天。

這世上總是有愛欺凌弱小的人。尤其是在學校裡。由於人類的腦前葉要到二十歲左右才會成長完全，所以別期待一群沒腦的小動物在群聚時能幹出什麼好事，恃強凌弱原就是動物本能，而其中最弱的Steve向來是最好欺負的那隻。

當時他快步走出學校，陽光強烈，閃得他快睜不開眼。

只希望今天別再碰上那個最愛拿走他午餐錢然後還他幾塊黑青的Hodge。

他不怕挨揍，只是打在臉上時回家就麻煩了。

可惜，今天就像從他入學後的每一天那樣，Steve還是被堵到了，就在離家二條街時，他又被推進巷子裡。

美國隊長救了他。算是吧，當他被打倒在地，對方的重拳正要招呼他的臉時，是一本舊舊的美國隊長不偏不倚的正中Hodge的臉頰，書頁掃過他的眼睛，大個子壞小孩痛得蒙住眼慘叫。

「找個和你同量級的人打吧。」用漫畫當暗器的人趁Hodge還沒反應過來前賞了他的下巴一計重拳，Hodge大概從未嚐過這種攻勢，幾乎是立刻抱頭落跑。

Steve看著那個人，他的T恤上有個美國隊長的盾牌。和自己差不多年紀的男孩。

同量級這個詞讓Steve忍不住笑了。他看來是很高，但好像比不上Hodge那快80公斤的體形吧。

「你可以起來嗎？」男孩撿起書，笑著對他伸出手。

他有雙帶著笑意的大眼睛。

Steve借著對方的手臂，使力站起來。

「我可以打敗他的。」不知道為什麼，Steve就是不想在這個人面前示弱。

「是啊，我相信，等他打累了你就會贏。」男孩這麼說。陽光射入陰暗的巷弄，在他的深色頭髮上閃爍。

然後他知道那個男孩叫Bucky，他不是住在這附近的，只是來巷口前的舊書店找絕版漫畫。

那天下午他和新朋友窩在涼快的書店裡，Bucky向他介紹了偉大的『美國隊長』。

男孩將救了他的那期漫畫借給他，約定後天還會來這裡，要拿其他的珍藏來分享。Steve很守信地在約好的時間，坐在書店門口等他，但他沒來。

往後的一個月也都沒出現。

他在等待的同時愛上了美國隊長。到後來，Steve覺得Bucky大概不會來了，他也許忘了吧。不過，Steve有時會想著那個男孩可能也和他一樣，正在讀著同一期的美國隊長，並且為之感動。

生活和經歷讓他漸漸淡忘了很多事，連那個男孩的臉也記不清了，只有那本美國隊長和那個夏日午後的回憶一直留在他身邊。

後來Steve進了軍隊，成了他個人並不認同的，媒體傳說的英雄後退伍，Wilson說他想做什麼都成，於是他將閒暇時畫著玩的東西寄去出版社，只是希望他們能考慮一下讓美國隊長重生，沒想到他接到總編輯的電話，要他自己來拯救這位英雄。

不久他就成了專職的漫畫家，幾乎在同時Steve發現原來他沒有自知之明，因為『冬日戰士』橫空出世。

真實，黑暗，但仍然能讓讀者在心驚中感覺到人性光輝，作者J B Barnes成了Steve的新偶像。

自慚形穢的感覺油然而生，這位作者是真正的天才。

Steve開始四處搜索J B Barnes的資訊，但東西少得可憐。他甚至拜託Sam幫忙找，Sam只查到Barnes的經紀人叫Brock Rumlow，因為業界都在傳這件事：有個搞終極格鬥的傢伙居然有本事代理漫畫家。

對Sam而言這簡直是無法無天。尤其當上個月一段標註為J B Barnes本人在練拳的影片出現在網路上時，Sam更火大了，他說沒人這樣搞的，誰曉得那是不是本人？就算是也太譁眾取寵，非常不專業balabala…

Steve沒理會Sam的專業危機感，而且更煩的是從此以後Steve常發現Sam沒事就想拿手機偷拍他。

且不論Sam心中搞不好覺得這位Rumlow真有本事，Steve自己則完全進入腦殘粉狀態，不時偷偷打開手機盯著影片看，然後想著，哇，不愧是冬日戰士的作者。

於是當他聽說Barnes會出席這次動漫展，Steve決定就算SHIELD要他當傻猴子玩單槓也非來看看本人才成。

但從機場到飯店的路上，Steve已經見識到所謂的年度盛事是怎麼回事——人潮多得可怕。當下他就感覺不妙。

果然，就算他急急忙忙從附近的飯店衝出來，直奔展場，還是來不及，粉絲入場證早就發完了，Steve和一群發出不滿嘆息的女孩們（對，這點也令他訝異，排隊的有三分之二都是女性——不是只有宅男才看漫畫嗎？）看著大門關上，失望極了。

真是失策，Steve手裡拿著心愛的漫畫，有點不知所措。不過他生性淡定，左右是看不到偶像了，Steve決定四處走走，他既然已經是個漫畫家，來到這個領域的聖地當然要好好觀察一下，順便收集一些週邊商品（哦，前面那個冬日戰士的1/6人偶做得太棒了。還有等身size的抱枕啊…）。

更何況，夏日的加州陽光如此美好。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「簽名可以，但是不可能開放個別合照。」Rumlow站在舞台後方，抬高著頭，冷冷地對著Sitwell說。

Sitwell不自主的吞口水，有點緊張。他不喜歡Rumlow，這傢伙的眼神好陰冷。身為出版社的活動策劃，Sitwell之前接觸過的全是些非常文明，呃，也許還有些弱巴巴的書呆，而Hydra內部卻傳說這位另類經紀真的殺過人吶。

他下意識的推著眼鏡，涎著臉笑：

「這個橋段是Pierce特別交待的，因為Barnes先生條件真的不錯啊。要知道除了好萊塢來的，一般作者或畫手了不起就只能坐著簽簽名——」

「你的英文應該很好吧，」Rumlow緩緩地笑著說，Sitwell卻覺寒意上身，Rumlow的長像不差，甚至可說是個型男了，但這笑臉居然讓他聯想到荒野裡的豺狼。

「也許你沒聽清楚，我再說一次：不可能開放個別合照。」Rumlow看了一下錶，Sitwell則發現這傢伙戴的亮晶晶勞力士可是黑道人士最愛款示。

Rumlow整整衣襟說：「離開場只剩十分鐘，你自己看著辦。」

「我得聯絡Pierce…」

「隨你，反正我警告你別把Barnes推去和那群瘋小孩近距離接觸，否則你就得在門口準備好救護車。」Rumlow保持微笑說。

這是什麼意思？要是不配合，Rumlow打算揍斷他的肋骨嗎？Sitwell認真想著這算不算恐嚇？能告他了吧？

他隨即搖頭，告人的前題是自己還有一條命在，Sitwell可沒勇氣賭這個。

拿出手機，Sitwell小心翼翼的按下快捷鍵：「Pierce，呃…情況有變……」

看著Sitwell緊張兮兮地壓低聲量講電話，不時偷眼瞧他，一副在搞什麼陰謀的樣子，Rumlow覺得他永遠弄不懂這些人，明明就已經耐著性子，笑瞇瞇的好心提醒，為何Sitwell，還有Hydra派來的這群人都這麼難溝通呢？

算了，反正已經交待得夠清楚了，他聳肩，丟下Sitwell去後頭，他還得處理更麻煩的傢伙。

準備室裡寂靜無聲，Rumlow皺眉，十分鐘前Sitwell安排的串場主持人才興奮地說要來和Barnes先生交流一下，排練流程。

他走進去，發現那位看來很親和，戴著粗框眼鏡的年輕人現在坐得老遠，呆望著今天的主角。

Bucky坐在扶手椅裡，正專注地低頭閱讀自己帶來的漫畫：最新一期的美國隊長，完全不理人。

「準備得如何？」Rumlow笑著問那位可憐的主持人。

「呃…Barnes先生說，要我先安靜一下，他還剩幾頁就看完了…」

Rumlow翻白眼。對，這個表情又嚇到人了。主持人瑟縮了一下。

「Bucky，你能不能先——」

「流程我知道了：上台，打招呼，坐著回答問題，簽幾個名。就這樣而已，還有什麼好談的？」Bucky頭都不抬。

「呃，等一下，應該還有——」主持人急著說明還有別的橋段。

「對，就是這樣，好，你是不是該，那個，隨便幹嘛去了？」Rumlow居高臨下的瞪著這位年輕人。

Rumlow的老媽在他很小的時候就警告過，別這樣瞪鄰居的小朋友，人家以後都不敢跟你玩了。於是這位熱愛漫畫的好心主持人當然決定，人家以後都不要接Barnes先生的場子了。

「是…差不多了…」主持人立刻起身離開，快得像後頭有隻獅子在追他。

Bucky抬頭望向Rumlow，微皺著眉。

「哦，對了，差點忘記，Rollins剛傳訊息說，他帶兩個人去幫你把門修好了，問你週六有空去看他的挑戰賽嗎？」

Rumlow笑得好親切。

呿，門明明就是你踼壞的。

Bucky的眉心皺得更深了。

一定有鬼。

「我可以去陪練，觀戰就免了。」Bucky說。

「陪練？Rollins會樂翻。」在Rumlow的格鬥俱樂部裡Bucky可是大夥的偶像，而且絕不是因為長相。

「嗯，我說…你弄到了沒？」Bucky闔上書，認真的直視他的經紀人。

「什麼？」

「入場證。」

哦，那個啊，明天SHIELD的入場證，Rumlow心想還好Hydra安排的粉絲會在今天，兩方的時間錯開了，要不然他可沒辦法向Bucky交代。

「呃，我交待人去辦了。」Rumlow說。

「交待？」

「放心，沒問題的。」Rumlow很有把握，世上沒有錢弄不到的入場證，必要時還可以加上拳頭。

Bucky當然不放心，他斜睨著Rumlow，覺得自己有掉入陷阱之感。

算了，他想好了，要是Rumlow弄不到入場證，他打算凌晨就去SHIELD會場前排隊，反正Bucky決心一定要看到Steve Rogers本人。

他真是個天才。Bucky從小就熱愛美國隊長，但他沒想到有人能將這個角色重新詮釋得這麼完美。故事完全貼近現實，角色本人卻堅持留著舊時的光明美好。

他非常討厭出門，尤其是到人這麼多的地方。這回全是為了看一眼偶像才來的。

工作人員出現在門口，小心得像要走近地雷區一樣輕聲地說：「差不多要開場了，Barnes先生方便移步到舞台區了嗎…」

Bucky不耐地呼一口氣，終於放下他的漫畫，懶懶地起身往前台走去。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

見面會結束得太快了。

Sitwell光亮的頭頂閃著汗珠，心煩意亂。才十分鐘提問時間就結束，因為Barnes的回答簡單得要命。

提問：「冬日戰士中有很多逼真的格鬥場景，這裡頭有你的個人經驗嗎？」

回答：「是。」

提問：「所以…你真的和一隻棕熊對戰過嗎？」

回答：「沒有。」

提問：「你覺得冬日戰士就是你本人嗎？」

回答：「不是。」

提問：「可以透露一點將來的計劃嗎？比方說開拍電影版…」

回答：「不可能。」

就這樣，整段環節中，無論人家問什麼，Barnes只有這四種回答：「是，不是，沒有，不可能。」

場子像書名一樣冷斃了。開放簽名時只見小粉絲們戰戰兢兢地像在監獄裡等著體檢一樣，排得好整齊，只敢把手上的漫畫小心的放在他面前，Barnes也不問人家要簽些什麼，直接刷地劃幾個大字罷了。

太糟了。Sitwell打算來冒個險。沒辦法，而且Pierce交待得很清楚，無論如何都要進行個別合照，必要時將他壓在椅子上綁好都成。

於是當Barnes說了句：夠了。逕自起身，丟下發呆的主持人和不知所措的粉絲們準備走開時，Sitwell看了Rumlow一眼，很好，他在打電話。

Sitwell直接衝上舞台，擋住Barnes的去路，大庭廣眾下伸手按向他的肩——

Rumlow剛搞定Bucky的入場證，他正興奮地抬頭要迎接任務完成的客戶，就看到一支眼鏡直飛過舞台掉到他面前。

眼鏡的主人倒沒飛太遠。Sitwell大概飄到距地面一米高，離Barnes的拳頭二米左右。

在他落地前Rumlow反射性的吼出：「撃倒！」但落地後半秒內他就想到，別數秒，快叫救護車。

還有，媽的，Bucky居然落跑了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

美好的加州陽光很快就變得難以忍受。人群實在太多，Steve覺得自己什麼都沒觀察到，只是提著一大袋東西在人堆中撞來撞去。

有人問他是在cosplay哪個角色？閒暇時的美國隊長嗎？還有人要求合照呢。

Steve只能苦笑拒絕。

閃過了兩個甘道夫和一個萬磁王（天哪他們不熱嗎？），Steve往展場後人少的地方去，那裡有間咖啡店，反正也有點餓了…

然後有個冒失的傢伙就從他後方衝過來，直接撞上他。

「嘿！」力道很大，Steve手上的袋子掉了，差點摔倒。

撞他的人忙說了句：「抱歉…」但沒看他，只是驚慌地望著後頭。

Steve撿起重要的寶物，抬頭望向這個冒失鬼。

他呆住。

J B Barnes。本人。就在他面前。

Steve順著他的視線望去，有個一臉狠勁，身著黑色西裝，完全就像四海好傢伙裡的義大利黑道正吼著髒話往這方向跑來。

「跟我來。」Steve發揮了陸戰隊突擊隊長的機警反應，直接握住Bucky的手臂。

「蛤？」Bucky轉頭看著他，一臉疑惑。

「往這裡。」Steve拖著他就往人群裡擠。很快的他們的身影就消失在一堆X戰警，精靈王，和不同世代的夏洛克與約翰華生中了。

一直到他們遠離了人群，跑過了兩條街，Bucky都沒掙脫他的手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道叉骨叔太搶戲了點，不過每部浪漫喜劇都要有個搞笑擔當啊


	3. 羅密歐都是混球

「叫我James。」Bucky拿起水杯喝了一口，望著海邊碼頭，亮白遊艇群閃著夕照光芒：

「我老爸才叫Barnes先生。」

「Steve。」Steve自我介紹：

「所以J是James。」

「嗯。」Bucky隨口應著。

Steve，好名字，和他最喜歡的作者Rogers同名，但Rogers大概沒這麼好看…Bucky的心思像海風一樣飄移，想著他識得的Steve好像都是不錯的人。

小時候也遇見過一個Steve，瘦巴巴，很可愛。

然後他的注意力不可避免地轉向桌面的美食。聽Rumlow說他的們海鮮挺不錯的。

這裡是酒店附設可以眺望海景的餐廳。決定在這間外觀昂貴，有露天座位的地方休息是Steve建議的，因為很餓，而且他住在樓上的客房。

Bucky有點訝異的說他也住這間酒店，然後他們發現彼此的房間居然在隔壁。

這引發了Steve的好心情和胃口，他開心的點了一大堆東西。完全不介意天價帳單將會送進Nick Fury的桌上。

十分鐘前Steve拖著Bucky跑了幾條街，終於停下來歇口氣時，Bucky問他為何要跑啊？

「不是有人在追你？」Steve微喘著問。

「沒有啊。」

「可是我看到有個穿黑色西裝的流氓…」

哦…嗯，Bucky開始認真考慮Rumlow是不是該換個形象，別再穿手工黑西裝了。

算了，他無論怎麼裝扮看來都會像個黑道，等級之別罷了，除非穿女裝吧…噁——Bucky阻止自己再想下去。

「那是我的經紀人。」Bucky無可奈何的蹙眉微笑。所以他以為我需要援助。

Bucky覺得此人平日一定會幫老婆婆過馬路吧。

Steve則想著這下尷尬了。那個流氓原來是讓Sam想到就抓狂的Rumlow先生？

但他還是搞不懂，Steve問：「所以你不是在逃跑？」

「不，不算是，我只是有點，嗯，狀況不好。」Bucky無奈地說。就知道出門絕對沒好事，Rumlow現在應該忙著善後吧。

「對不起，我不知道——」Steve不自在地抓頭，太冒失了，沒搞清楚狀況就直接拖著人跑。

「不要緊，反正我也不想待在那裡。」Bucky說。

當時人好多，問了一堆奇怪的問題。Bucky的腦子都快爆了，當下他只覺得再不走開搞不好要發瘋，然後那傢伙突然衝上來…

想到那個飛出去的光頭眼鏡男就覺得很糟。Bucky第一時間只想著在下一個受害者出現前快點離開，結果碰到這個人。

Bucky也不明白自己為何會跟著他跑。此人又高又壯，沒打招呼就直接抓住他的手，力氣超大，怪的是Bucky卻沒有想揍人的感覺。

可能是因為他有張正直認真，近乎傻氣的臉。

還有眼睛，有奇特的，如澄藍天空的光采。

Steve點了一桌子菜，除了薯條外全都是菜單上最貴的東西，反正SHIELD付帳，他毫不客氣地大快朵頤。

Bucky則覺得新朋友的胃口真是驚人。

「我本來打算參加你的見面會…哦，對了——」Steve態度輕鬆，叉起一塊鳳梨調味的鷄肉。這位粉絲的表現自然到不太得體，完全沒有在偶像前該有的緊張尷尬。

他說：「我真的很喜歡你的作品，看得出來吧？」Steve指了指身邊的提袋，當然他確定人稱名模畫家，Barnes本人高清數位影像印刷的等身長度抱枕套折得好好的，塞在一堆人偶和設定集下，非常不起眼。

「別提了，災難一場。」Bucky搖頭，他對螃蟹比較感興趣，順手拿起吃蟹專用小刀具，剔肉動作快速俐落，手法令Steve心折。

「群眾失控了？」Steve打趣著。

「不，是我失控了。」

Steve疑惑地望著他。

Bucky沈默了幾秒。

「你知道PTSD嗎？」Bucky放下尖銳的小工具，抬頭看著Steve。

他是個陌生人。Bucky也不曉得為何能說出退伍以來一直困擾著他的問題。

「嗯…你是說，寧可讓自己累到快昏倒也不想躺上床，因為兩個小時後就會被惡夢驚醒。不敢靠陌生人太近，因為不知道會不會忽然將手機看成IED？」

Steve說著，他放下叉子，抱胸靠著椅背，夕照在他髮上呈金黃色：

「還有聲音，天哪中古車——」

「對，該死的中古車。」Bucky笑得慘澹：「發動回火的響聲…他們不知道那有多像槍聲嗎？」

「我上回推倒兩個路人。」Steve說。

「我根本不知道那是路人。」Bucky接道：

「所以你待過戰場。」他好像有點明白為什麼了。

Steve和他一樣吧。

Steve的笑容裡滲了點苦澀：「退伍二年了。有時我還能聽到——」

「慘叫聲。」Bucky接著說。

他們相顧沈默，理解伴隨微笑浮在其間。

Steve先移開視線，笑著聳肩，拿出袋子裡的冬日戰士漫畫：

「反正人都在這兒了，我可是專程來看你的，簽個名吧。」

Bucky按了按額角。好吧。他接過漫畫，Steve連簽字筆都準備好了。

「要簽什麼？」Bucky問。

「隨你。」Steve笑得像要領耶誕禮物的小朋友。

「真是…」Bucky寫下『給Steve，這不是最棒的，美國隊長才是——J B Barnes』後丟還給他。

Steve接過，看著上頭的字，呆了一下：

「呃…美國隊長？你是指舊版的吧…」

「舊版當然是經典，不過新版的設定出人意表，畫風完美…你不覺得Rogers先生是真正的天才嗎？」Bucky如評論家般理直氣壯。

Steve心想我應該聽錯了。

「嗯，你是說…」

「Steve Rogers啊，你不會沒看過他的作品吧？」Bucky簡直不可思議，他的眼神以『你是那裡來的外行鄉巴佬？』角度瞄著Steve。

「呃…」Steve覺得自己可能連耳根都紅了吧。

嘖，看這德行，傻大個還真沒看過新版美國隊長嗎？Bucky搖頭，太糟糕了。

「其實我…」Steve正打算供認他就是『那個Steve Rogers』。

此時Bucky的手機響了，他看了一眼說：「抱歉。」起身離座走到一旁接電話。

Steve趁此空檔拿起杯子大口喝水，他需要冷靜一下。

一部份的他完全像隻快樂的拉不拉多，只想跳起來轉圈圈。另一部份則很嚴肅的說，坐好，別鬧，安靜點…

Bucky沒發現新朋友已經忘了要吃大餐，只是望著他發呆。

他煩得要命。因為電話另一頭的Rumlow說他剛從急救站出來，Sitwell，就是那位光頭眼鏡先生已恢復意識了。

「我處理好了，拜託你乖乖回飯店，別再亂跑…」Rumlow急著說。

「我已經在飯店裡了。」

「那就好。」Rumlow的聲音放鬆了些，他開始安慰Bucky說不要緊，小事一椿…

怎麼可能是小事。Bucky心知肚明，現場可是有上百人吶。又不是格鬥場，在這麼多人面前失控，這回麻煩大了。

「你等著，我馬上回去，對了，你現在最好是直接回房間，推持上已經傳開了，要小心媒體——」Rumlow交待著。

「不是該小心警察嗎？」Bucky沒好氣地說。

「嗯…這有點複雜，真的沒事，相信我。」Rumlow的語氣聽來還挺愉快的。

怪怪的，Bucky關上手機，不祥預感昇起。但目前也只能先聽他的，回房間待著看再來該如何應對。

「我得先走了。」Bucky回頭對還在發呆的Steve說：

「應該…有點麻煩，我大概得打包準備落跑了。」

Bucky笑得很無奈。

「這麼糟？」Steve皺眉，有點擔心。

Bucky聳肩，不置可否，說了句再聯絡就走了。丟下他獨自一人對著滿桌美食和露台外完美的黃昏海景。

莫名的虛無感湧上，Steve悶著頭，認份的吃完自己點的大堆食物後才想到，手機號碼都沒留是要怎麼聯絡？

不要緊，不就住在隔壁嗎？Steve忙交待服務生把帳記在房錢裡，迅速離座，急著想上樓。

天都快黑了，他得快點去找偶像留電話。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Steve Rogers是個意志非常堅定的人。從小到大，任何想做到的事無論多困難都會努力完成。

只是上樓去找心愛的作者交換手機號碼，這種小事怎會難得倒他呢？何況最困難的步驟，“搭訕”都已經搞定了。

他站在電梯前等著，信心十足。這時重要的手機響了，他看了一眼，是Sam。

目前實在沒空理他。但響了幾聲後Steve還是接了，看在剛進胃裡的大餐份上，還是得盡點責任，聽聽他的經紀人要交待些什麼事：

「怎麼了？」

「你在哪裡？」Sam問。

「酒店。」

「所以你排進Hydra的見面會了？」Sam打趣著。

「沒，來不及。等等你怎麼知道的？」

「觀察，John，要觀察——所以你不知道發生什麼事了。」Sam學著Sherlock Holmes的英國腔，聽來有點興奮。

Sam Wilson有個令人困擾的習慣——或是興趣？他心情好時喜歡玩模仿。要在平常Steve會愉悅的欣賞配合，但現在他有點急。

「什麼事？」

「網路正在瘋傳，冬日戰士的暴力作者。」Sam說。

「說清楚點…」

「傳給你了，自己看吧。」Sam說完就收線，Steve幾秒內收到一個youtube的連結。他點進去。

哦，Steve知道Barnes的失控是指什麼了。好吧，這一拳擊倒真令人印象深刻。

Steve想了一下，立刻傳訊息給Sam：

——你最好跟Fury說清楚　要是我發現他打算趁人之危　SHIELD就別想收到下期的稿件——

——什麼趁人之危　他是動手的那個——Sam回key。

Steve皺眉，立刻回他：

——Barnes絕對不是故意的——

——你從哪個角度看到他不是故意的——

——要觀察　John　你就是只看不觀察——

——那是我的台詞　算了這裡有一堆美眉 快過來——

——不了　沒空——

——哦～對不起　我忘了你的真愛是J B Barnes ╮(╯_╰)╭　——

Steve認真覺得以Sam的年紀而言實在不應使用顏文字。

他懶得回，收起手機走進電梯，心裡更著急了。

Sam有點幸災樂禍，但Steve Rogers只認定一件事，James有麻煩了（他在心中已直呼其名），而他這個陸戰隊長（已退伍兩年）怎能看著同袍受困不去救援呢？

不過，他真的多慮了，因為J B Barnes可是Hydra的王牌殺手。

其證明就是，當Steve終於快走到Bucky的房門前時，他看到江湖傳說殺過人的另類經紀，曾被他誤認為義大利黑手黨的Rumlow先生像個遭嫌棄的推銷員，正被人推出房門。

房門用力關上，Rumlow站在前方，用沙啞的聲音對著門吼：

「不要這樣，考慮一下吧，這可是難得的機會，你知道有幾個新聞台搶著要採訪你嗎——」

Steve決定先回房再說。看情形Sam還是太老實了。Barnes的經紀人顯然打算好好利用這個反面宣傳的機會。

他的判斷沒錯，Hydra的老大Pierce看到視頻後第一時間就打了通電話給Rumlow，他冷靜鎮定地說：

『Barnes幹得太好了，這才是Hydra的風格。』

Pierce覺得這次意外簡直是天上掉下來的禮物。他立刻和公關部門開會，設定新計劃，打算將Barnes塑造成『悲劇英雄的悲劇作者』。

Rumlow在斷線前隱約聽到Pierce吼著：Hail Hydra——

什麼東西？Rumlow不是漫畫迷，他幼時的興趣是WWF，於是他完全聽不懂。

當然他也不知道這句口號由來已久，可追溯到第一代美國隊長。60年代的某個瘋狂之夜，那天Pierce和老朋友們決定另起爐灶，他們抱著彼此相互打氣，不知道是誰就這麼吼起來了。然後就是大伙一起興奮哭嚎了一整晚——那天他們的確嗑得很high。

Pierce已經很久沒這麼開心了。但計劃第一步就出差錯，說客Rumlow被英雄直接趕出門。Bucky這回氣壞了。

Steve進房前看了Rumlow一眼，那傢伙一副打算把門踼爛的樣子，還回瞪Steve一眼，顯然是警告對方別管閒事。

Steve安然回他一個親和笑容。

進門後Steve放下手裡的提袋，走到陽台往隔壁看去。燈開著，沒有聲音。

他很擔心，不知道James還好嗎？Steve很想去看看他，陪他聊聊。

大概有點困難，Rumlow先生的聲音愈來愈大，好像在說什麼：沒有我你能長這麼大嗎…之類的。猛力敲門的聲音一直傳進他房裡。

Steve想再等等吧。順手將今天的戰利品一個個拿出來看時，忽然冒出一個主意。

聊天不一定得面對面吧。

Steve拿起室內電話，請總機幫他轉接。

鈴聲響了很久，Steve都快放棄時，Bucky接了。

「哪位？」Bucky的語氣很不耐煩。

「Steve，你的鄰居。我說，你那裡有點吵。」Steve說著，走到陽台。

「打擾你了？」聽得出來，Barnes在笑。

「有一點。」

「那真抱歉，沒辦法，我也想退房回家了，可惜門口守著一個流氓，你等等，我先打昏他，咱們就安靜了。」Bucky說著，往陽台去，手裡拿著電話。他貼著矮牆，往Steve房間的方向看。

新朋友的姿勢和他一樣。Steve伸長了身子，靠牆對著他笑：

「你是說門口那位先生？是凶了點，但聽來不像壞人啊，哦…你聽，他說救過你老爸哦。」

「別被唬了，他真殺過人的。」Bucky懶散地靠著陽台。廊燈下，Steve可以看到他帶著笑意的眼睛。

「那你打算怎麼辦？需要幫忙嗎？兩個打一個是不太公平，不過你都說他殺過人了…」

「幫忙揍人就不用了，」Bucky心生一計：「不如讓我溜去你那裡？」

「怎麼溜…」沒等Steve問清楚，就看到Bucky丟下電話，兩手撐著直接攀上矮牆。

「嘿，這可是十七樓！」Steve緊張地扔下電話靠過去。

「小意思。」Bucky笑著說。

不是吧，他真打算爬過來？

才剛成為網路名人，暴力作者Barnes現在手腳並用，跨過隔間，身手真是矯健。但讓Steve心臟悶跳的原因不只是十七樓的高度，還有對方的合身牛仔褲因這高難度攀岩動作而緊繃著，大腿和小腹曲線展露無遺，最重要的是，距離他的臉不到十公分。

Steve忙伸手幫他。Bucky借著力，大膽跳進他的陽台。

「太危險了。」Steve的語氣帶了點責備。

「我爬過更危險的地方。」Bucky無所謂地說。

Steve點頭，所以James當過特種兵。

Bucky逕自走進他的房間，看到他丟在沙發上的一大堆冬日戰士相關商品。

「你都買了些什麼垃圾？」Bucky搖頭，非常不以為然。

「什麼都買了。」Steve說，然後難堪的發現對方正在檢視他的抱枕套。

完蛋。

Bucky滿臉疑惑的拿起來抖開：「這是…」

「不含枕心所以算我特價。」Steve本日第二次臉紅了。

「你打算拿來幹嘛？練拳嗎？」Bucky失笑。

「嗯…我，那個，打算放在，咳，床上…」

Steve一向誠實。

Bucky怔住，然後故作輕鬆隨手放下。嗯，這傢伙打算把印著他半身赤裸，呈拳擊守備姿勢的抱枕放在床上…Bucky覺得還是暫時無視比較好。

「我知道…這不酷，呃，有點怪異…」Steve輕聲說，心裡想著：該死，我現在是個變態了。

「還好，」Bucky微笑，真的，他不在意，事實上，他發現自己挺開心的：「你有喝的嗎？」

他坐下，像到了老朋友家一樣自在。

「有吧。」他的態度讓Steve放心一點。他走到小吧枱後方開冰箱，太好了，裡頭有化解尷尬氣氛的良藥：冰涼的啤酒。

將啤酒遞給Bucky時Steve想到一件事。

「給你看個東西。」Steve說，往床邊去，彎著身子在行李袋裡亂找。Bucky看著他，嗯，該有個人跟他說，別隨便用這種姿勢背對他人。易產生觀者的過激反應。

Bucky開始想他該不是在找什麼必要物品吧…他有點緊張了。

還好，Steve沒拿出小小扁扁的鋁箔包，只是摸出一本漫畫。

Bucky打開啤酒大口喝，他需要冰涼的水份。

Steve走到Bucky身邊坐下，在他面前放下舊舊的，邊緣泛黃起毛的舊版美國隊長。

「什麼？哦，你有這期啊。我以前也有一本…」這期美國隊長是Bucky的最愛之一，但自從借給一個陌生瘦小的男孩後，就再也找不到第二本了。

「這算是我的護身符。」Steve說。

「所以你也喜歡美國隊長？」Bucky低頭，立刻翻到他最喜歡的情節專心讀著。能分心一下讓他感覺輕鬆些了，無論如何，只要別一直想著他的嘴唇和胸口就好。

「嗯，小時候，有人用這個救了我。」Steve靠在他身邊（Bucky在心裡吼著：媽的，你一定要坐這麼近嗎？），伸手到Bucky身前翻到封底，指著角落裡一個小小的名字：Bucky。

「就是這個人，書是他借我的，約好兩天後還，可是他失約了。」

Bucky盯著自己的字跡，沈默良久。

「因為他沒辦法赴約。」過了一會兒，Bucky悠悠地說。

「紐約，布魯克林對嗎？」Bucky轉頭看著身邊的人：「James Buchanan Barnes，朋友和家人都叫我Bucky。」

久遠的記憶浮現，變得清晰一點了，Steve看著他，仔細認著。對了，這雙眼睛，藍得像冰湖。

他真的記不清長像，只記得那年夏天，陽光燦爛的午後，那個男孩有雙大眼睛，叫Bucky。

「所以…」Steve看著他。

「那天我回家後，老媽說要帶我和妹妹離開紐約，」Bucky摸著書，無奈地說：

「行李都打包好了，晚上就走。因為他們離婚了…其實也不算突然，他們吵很久了。只是我沒想到這麼快。」

所以真的是你。

Steve想到那一整個月，他每天都到書店門口坐著，什麼都不想，只是等待。

「我等了好久。」Steve說。對一個十二歲的孩子而言，一個月感覺上簡直像十年。

「對不起。」Bucky說。

Steve看著他，手無意間按著他的肩：

「你又不是故意的。」Steve說。

Bucky沈默微笑。不經意的翻著懷念的舊漫畫。

過了一會兒，Bucky說：

「我找過你，大概一年後，我又回到紐約，那間書店的老闆說他記得你，但很久沒去了。」

「嗯，那時，家裡出了點事。」Steve淡淡帶過。那時他忙著照顧心碎的母親，還要盡全力要讓自己更強壯。

「但是你的書給我很多安慰。我說了，它是我的護身符。」Steve笑著說。

不只是漫畫裡的英雄，那些年裡，當Steve覺得他只能靠自己對抗整個世界，孤單到快撐不下去時，總會想到有個男孩，一個真正的英雄，曾經在那天幫助他，讓他快樂。

「是嗎？那它是你的了。」Bucky說，將漫畫交還給Steve。

「謝了。」Steve說，收回書，但放在Bucky肩上的手卻沒放開。

Bucky的眼睛不自在的轉開。

「那個…Rumlow應該走了吧…」Bucky說著，他起身，門外好像安靜了。

「你要溜了？」Steve跟著站起來，直視著他。

溜？有趣的說法。Bucky發現他眼中沒有可惜，失望，他看著自己像在盯著什麼很感興趣…

很想要的東西。

他在挑釁，意味明顯，溜了就認輸了。

Bucky回望他，下巴微抬，饒有興味地側著頭。

「Yeah，」他說：

「你應該很忙吧，不是還要和抱枕約會？」

Steve挑著眉：

「所以你不想聽聽我打算對它做什麼嗎？」

「不想聽。不過…」Bucky笑得很悠然：

「倒想看看你打算怎麼做。」

「嗯，有點困難，我沒買枕心你忘了？」

「所以…」

「所以，我打算這樣…」Steve大步向前，伸出手，掌心握著Bucky的後頸，對方沒有躲開。

於是Steve捧著他的臉，吻他。

Shit，Bucky想著，傻大個好像沒有那麼傻——最少他非常明白該如何接吻。

他接受了，閉上眼睛，丟下思慮，只用感覺。

「還想看嗎？」Steve在深吻後退開一點，打趣著說。

漂亮的藍綠色眼睛犀利地盯著他，有一瞬間Steve覺得Bucky沈著臉好像在判斷應該打斷他幾根肋骨。五秒後，他突然出手按著Steve的胸口，用力將他往後壓上牆面。

Steve悶哼一聲。當Bucky急切地用漂亮的唇攻擊他的嘴，手直接伸進T恤裡撫摸他的皮膚時，Steve想著，哦，肋骨安在，沒斷。

但心臟可能會出點事，跳得太快。

Steve豁出去了。以更強勢的動作回應對方，他抱住Bucky的背脊下方，不客氣地貼上，腿直接頂上他的胯間。

Bucky罵了句髒話。Steve當它是個指令。「收到。」他笑得很可惡。

他靠向前繼續吻著Bucky的唇，臉頰，Steve只想品嚐他皮膚上的發熱的觸感，聞他的氣味。

對方也沒閒著，開始動手解他的腰帶。

他們半開玩笑的，設法在盡量維持接吻狀態下，像比賽一樣，試圖在最短時間內剝掉對方的衣褲，然後交纏跌撞著往床的方向移動。

Bucky的腦子開始混亂，因為Steve在他身上，按著他的手，嘴唇在他下頷間滑動，吸吮，不時咬幾口，在他頸項間留下齒痕。

痛，媽的Steve還真把他當抱枕了。哪有這麼便宜的事。

他挺身，瞬間將Steve反制在自己之下，身體貼著他，緩慢的摩挲著，像用全身在愛撫他一樣。很快Bucky就感覺到他們都在“狀況內”了。

他們沒打算停下來找那些必要物品。一個是自從兩年前退伍就過著修士生活的人，另一個自從放棄格鬥賽以後就成了死宅的傢伙，現在只想用全身去感受，以最簡單的動作，愛撫，擁抱，用他們的嘴和人體最大的感受體，彼此的膚觸來滿足對方和自己。

第一次高潮很快就來了，他們緊抱著對方，然後不捨的放開，躺下，安靜了幾分鐘後，Steve側過身，不安份的手又撫上Bucky的胸口。

Bucky看向他，覺得這個人怎會這麼美麗。

他輕輕摸著Steve的頭髮，他在笑，於是Bucky再度吻他，這回很輕，很溫柔。

Steve抱住他，只希望能停留在此刻。

一整個晚上他們就像這樣，反覆而緩慢地，帶著好奇和無法抑制的慾望，只想在對方身上得到更多。直到睡意終於降臨。

天微亮時Bucky睜開眼，他本來就是個淺眠的人，起身時他看著陌生的房間和沈睡的夥伴，覺得自己被久違了的平靜感包圍著。

但這種感覺能持續多久他卻沒有把握。這幾年他都沒讓任何人靠得這麼近。

Steve呈大字型，安穩睡著像個大男孩，Bucky忍住想親吻他的衝動，輕手輕腳的下床，找到他的衣物穿好，無論如何，他要先讓自己好好想一下。

還有很多事要處理，他丟了Rumlow一個晚上，那傢伙大概快急瘋了。

Bucky在那本舊漫畫上留下一句『謝謝』後，安靜的離開。

他不是很確定這麼做對不對，但他對任何事都沒有把握，只能先走開。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

走出Steve的房間後，Bucky才知道他的經紀人果真毅力驚人。Brock Rumlow坐地上，背靠著他的房門，頭低低的，居然睡著了。

還是死啦？Bucky蹲下來看他，還好，是睡死了。他輕拍Rumlow的臉。

Rumlow睜開眼，大概腦子還不太清醒吧，雙眼發矒，迷糊地看著他。

「媽的，你終於開門了。」認清楚是Bucky後Rumlow口齒不清地說。然後他才發現怪異，房門明明在他背後關得死緊，那Bucky是從哪裡冒出來的？

「算你行，這樣也能睡。」Bucky說著起身，伸手幫了一把拉他起來後，從褲袋裡摸出鑰匙卡開門。

Rumlow一頭霧水，但他畢竟當過專業傭兵，進房後看到敞開著的陽台落地窗，立刻搞清楚狀況了。

「天哪你居然爬牆？這是十七樓，你瘋啦？」Rumlow進入慌張老媽狀態。

Bucky無所謂地聳肩，自顧自的脫T恤，他得沖個澡。然後他的經紀人不可避免的看到讓他更恐慌的東西。

「該死，你挨打了？誰幹的？」Rumlow望見Bucky他身上的淤青，尤其是脖子，上頭那幾塊紅腫太顯眼了，他怒氣十足地說：

「不是叫你別亂跑嗎？外頭一堆瘋子——」他一路跟著Bucky屁股後頭罵著。

「不會有人比我瘋。」Bucky被他搞得很煩：

「我沒挨打。」

「Bucky——」

「沒事。媽的你給我一點隱私行嗎？」Bucky脫掉牛仔褲沒好氣地說。

「我…shit。」暗罵了句小王八蛋，Rumlow轉身往小吧枱走去，又餓又渴，坐在外頭一整晚，他實在想不通自己是從何時開始要過這麼悲慘的日子。

當年在戰場上認識Bucky的老爸時，也沒想過一個風趣專注的記者居然會有個這麼難搞的兒子。

他還都沒辦法丟著不管。

Bucky終於把自己整頓好，走出浴室穿上衣服，看到Rumlow悶著頭在喝他的，不，是Hydra付錢的酒。

「真的沒事，就算被堵到也無所謂，你忘了是誰教我打架的？」Bucky走到他身前，靠著吧枱說。

Rumlow看著他，苦笑搖頭，當年Bucky的老爸說要帶他這個救命恩人，單身漢傭兵回家過聖誕。Rumlow當時只覺得他家人很善良，老婆很親切，那個十歲的小兒子尤其可愛，纏著他問東問西，要他教怎麼打架。

可愛的小兒子現在帶著脖子上的一堆瘀青，順手拿他的杯子喝酒。

等一下，如果沒打架，那不會是…小王八蛋給老子溜出去爽了？

算了，都他媽成年人了，能拿他怎麼辦？Rumlow只是嘆口氣，從西裝口袋裡找出一張紙片丟到吧枱上：

「這個給你，見面會十點後開始。」他答應Bucky的東西，Steve Rogers的見面會入場證。

Bucky接過，看著就笑了，終於。Rumlow安心一點，他說：

「我們去找東西吃吧，我好餓，媽的腰也好痛。」

「誰要你在門口坐一整晚的？年紀一大把還不認份。」Bucky取笑著。

「小王八蛋。」Rumlow拍了一下他的頭，力道大了點。

Bucky沒說話，只是低頭。然後他忽然問：

「Brock，你相信…永遠嗎？我是說，真的能和另一個人一直在一起，然後…」Bucky覺得腦子仍舊很亂，他想著昨天，和Steve明亮的眼睛。

還有笑容及其他，讓他沖了個冷水澡還是無法解除的感覺。

「不，不相信，」Rumlow說，看著這小子，他開始想昨夜大概發生什麼特別的事吧：

「我們這種人不會相信那種事，但也很難說，我覺得既然有永遠這個詞，應該一定有人真的感受過。」

就像神，沒人見過，但應該存在的吧。

我們這種人。Bucky想著。

「你覺得，我和老爸很像嗎？」Bucky放下酒杯，頭還是低低的。

「當然，不像就怪了。」Rumlow輕盈地說。

「不是說那個…」Bucky皺眉瞪了他一眼。

「你老爸是戰地記者，」Rumlow收起他的混混表情，認真的說：

「還是很棒的那種。也就是說他不會在平靜的地方待太久，沒辦法，那種追求混亂，停不下來的欲望是流在血液裡的，他也無能為力，但我相信他真的在乎你們。」

其實Rumlow後來明白了為何那位記者一定要接待他，帶他回家過節。在當時他就發現，這個家很快就要崩潰了。有他這個外人在，他們最少能好好過完聖誕節。

Bucky沒說話。在乎不夠。父母離異後老爸幾乎就從他生命中消失了，反而是Rumlow還常來拜訪，當他碰上麻煩時，會出現的也只有這個人。

流在血液裡，所以他自己應該也是同一類人。

所以走開是對的。

「走吧，」Bucky決定放下，他說：

「吃早餐去，然後你就給我滾回紐約，去和Pierce說清楚我不想玩。」

Rumlow嘆氣，最好是Pierce會聽他的。

真頭痛，他決定是時候回教堂好好懺悔了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Steve Rogers有點不對勁。

Sam Wilson早上去找他時就覺得怪怪的，Steve開門時臉色超難看，像死了人似的。

而且沈默，不管Sam說什麼Steve都心不在焉地回答：隨便，你決定就好。

「昨天晚上發生什麼事了嗎？」Sam在後台問他，馬上就要開場了，Steve還是兩眼放空，好像腦子裡有什麼東西被抽掉了。

「沒事。」Steve回答，呼了一口氣。

那就是有事了。Sam認識他夠久了，知道他有全世界最硬的脾氣，Steve不想說的事一定很嚴重，但也別想從他嘴裡套出話來。

「哦，對了，有件趣事——」Sam想轉轉氣氛：

「你知道原來Barnes昨天是住在…」

「我隔壁。」Steve冷冷的說。

Sam微張著嘴，哦，所以…不會吧…

「你見到他了？」Sam問。

Steve再度沈默，眼神陰鬱。

過了好一會兒，有人來通知他們準備上台。

這時Steve忽然轉頭問Sam：

「要是有人和你渡過一個非常美好的夜晚，隔天卻連招呼都不打就跑了，那是什麼意思？」

「有兩種可能，」Sam說，同時想，靠，不是吧，這小子被人玩了？

「第一，那個人可能覺得昨夜並沒那麼美好。」

「第二呢？」

「第二就是…也許覺得非常美好但只想來一次，不打算和你再有瓜葛，簡單的說，只想玩一夜情。」

Steve的表情像要去殺人了。

「我說，Steve…」

Steve沒等Sam說完，直接出去，大步登上舞台。

Sam只能跟上，站在角落，努力祈求別出什麼差錯。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Bucky非常震驚。

當主持人介紹美國隊長的作者，Steve Rogers的時候，Bucky看到那個一頭漂亮金髮，高壯的男人走上台時，他當場傻眼。

Steve微笑揮手，Bucky呆滯地看著他，忽然很不開心。

那很像在媒體上看到什麼慘到不行的人，心生同情後趕去匯錢幫忙，後來卻發現原來那傢伙是個老千。

對，Bucky覺得他被唬了。

什麼都跟那傢伙說了啊！昨天，十幾個小時，一整個晚上，他只要說一句：『哦，我就是那個Steve Rogers』即可，為什麼要瞞著？

脖子上還留著他的齒印耶。幹。

世間萬物皆不值得信賴，尤其是人，還是個一整晚都想壓著他，拿他當抱枕的傢伙。

Bucky現在不想要簽名了，他認真盤算著要不要上去揍斷他幾根肋骨。

幾分鐘後提問時間開始，Bucky看著台上那個身穿名貴西裝，帶著客氣微笑的傢伙，自然風趣的回答那一堆怪問題，搞得底下的迷弟妹們心花怒放，但Bucky卻覺得他的輪廓漸漸變得陌生。

Bucky不認識他。Steve Rogers好像是另一個人，不是那個對著他傻笑，擁抱他的人。

想走開，遠離人群，回小公寓裡十年內都不要再出門了。

這時有女孩緊張地問了一個問題：

「呃，不知道這樣問好不好，就是，常有讀者將美國隊長和冬日戰士做比較，昨天Hydra也辦了見面會，呃，還出了事，讓很多人覺得冬日戰士的作者Barnes是很特別的人，不知道你對他有何感想？」

Bucky已經快走到門口了，他停步聽著，抬起頭，直視台上的Steve。

「冬日戰士的作者？嗯，我個人認為…」Steve的笑意更深了，從Bucky的角度看來甚至有點輕佻。

「他挺可口的。」

Steve說完，自在的拿起地上的水瓶來喝。

Sam Wilson現在的樣子很像動物星球裡的貓頭鷹。墨黑眼睛睜得老大，發出雷射死光瞪向Steve。對方似無所覺，笑容如陽光般燦爛。

大廳角落戴著棒球帽的冬日戰士作者，J B Barnes本人不由自主地摸了摸微微發疼的頸子，無聲地，狠狠地暗罵一句：

「混蛋。」


	4. 珍奧斯汀忘了說的事

常言道，禍從口出。

人類容易因為自己不經大腦的失言惹出麻煩。這類事件層出不窮，造成的原因很多，腦科學對此的解釋包含右腦反射，額葉，杏仁體等等很重要的大腦理論，以及最主要的，與此失言發表時的聽者之接收度有關。可想見的是，提出這堆理論的專家們根本沒機會失言，因為才說一句聽眾就開始打瞌睡。

而有些人就沒這麼幸運了，比方說Steve Rogers。大部份聽他說話的人都會保持在服用過量興奮劑的狀態，於是目前在youtube點閱率暴衝的，標題為：美國隊長作者形容敵對陣營王牌，冬日戰士作者J B Barnes那段視頻就給他找了大麻煩。

Rogers先生說：『他挺可口的。』

說實在的，他是漫畫家，在正常狀態下不管說什麼都沒人在意，了不起只有專業漫畫評論家，就是那群會讓你覺得『哇他們知道的真多但關我啥事啊』的阿宅們會注意，他們在自己小小的，用心經營的頻道和Blog中，很客氣地將這句話解讀為玩笑，無傷大雅。比起這些東西，更應在意的是這兩部作品未來的發展云云。

這些對二次元知識豐富到可以蓋間網路圖書館的大大們，沒留心多數的人類是活在看臉的三次元世界裡，而相關的兩位作者恰巧都算是地球上難得一見的，長像非常合乎黃金比例的人士。

加上J B Barnes先生才演完一拳擊倒大秀，Steve Rogers立刻加碼來個曖昧玩笑，於是兩大陣營在網路上當場火了起來。

尤其是“可口”一詞造成了非專業接收者非常複雜的大腦衝擊，可以從視頻底下充斥著的，正反兩極，打趣搞笑或謾罵，還有很多意圖不明，不似人話的『哇～哦～哭哭～』之類的詭異評論看出來。

這回不只是Pierce很開心，Nick Fury在會後打了個電話給他最鍾愛的作者，用非常低沈穩重的聲音，言簡意賅的說：

「扳回一城，幹得好。」

是好在哪裡啊？接電話的禍首本人Steve Rogers完全不懂他的邏輯。

也沒心去理解，Steve盯著這段視頻重看了不下二十次，腦子裡只想著：

『我為何不直接把舌頭咬斷算了。』

Steve後悔莫及，懊惱不已。除了因為失言而產生的，令他措手不及的極端反應（漫畫迷已直接分裂成三組：支持Rogers咬死Barnes，擁護Barnes打死Rogers，以及支持擁護互咬互打然後快點滾上床）外，更令他食不下嚥夜不成眠的，是不知道Bucky會怎麼想。

對，他在心中已直呼對方小名。

雖然Bucky再也沒連絡。那天晚上發生的事大概就是Sam所謂的一夜風流，最好的做法是留住回憶然後放下，但Steve就是沒辦法。回紐約的路程中，Steve的腦子裡不時就會閃現Bucky的臉，笑容，和可惡的，該死的，Steve難以形容，只想再來一次，擁抱他時懷中的暖意。

更別提那個回到紐約就被塞入厚實枕心的，可憐的抱枕了。若抱枕有靈，Steve這幾天對它做的事足以因嚴重性騷擾關上十年。

Steve非常不熟悉這種像熱病發作的感覺。除了每晚欺負抱枕爾後空虛異常外，什麼都做不成。

他卡死了，又煩又亂，於是就像任何一位優秀陸戰隊長那樣，在受困時必須做出重要決斷：呼叫支援。

支援幾乎是立刻到達，幾乎啦。二天後，他和朋友們在午後布魯克林的露天咖啡座見面。

「還在看那個？」接到隊長召喚，忠誠的Sam Wilson閒散坐著，端著咖啡，望向還在死盯著手機視頻的Steve說：

「不是叫你別看了嗎？」

「他沒辦法的，」同桌的一位美麗女士說。她有一頭燦爛的紅髮，自在輕甩時引發了大多數路過的男性胸口出現短暫的梗塞現象，但她不以為意，豐滿的唇帶著揶揄微笑說：

「Steve等於是當眾宣布出櫃了——恭喜啊。這麼勇敢，不愧是戰爭英雄。」

「Natasha——」Steve終於放下手機抬頭，不悅地看著她這位前CIA探員，剛轉職為情治小說作家（目前第一本書的進度到達第一章第一節第三句），他最倚重的好友之一，Natasha Romanov。

Steve身邊的女性朋友不多，Natasha是少數的，唉，不是，是唯一的親密女性友人，他們曾在中東戰場上一起出生入死，不過，Steve的腦子總會自動將Natasha是位美女這個事實忽略掉，原因可能和他曾親見Natasha執行任務時展現的精妙巴西柔術有直接關係。

不過Natasha的確是個大方的朋友，她的特務經歷協助Steve創作上所需的專業細節，而且，更重要的是，無論Steve如何忽略這個事實，她的確是女的。

對女性和浪漫這類神秘事物沒什麼常識的Steve總是卡梗在某些必要情節裡，看不下去，且疑似受過專業調情技巧訓練的Natasha常主動提供，嗯，應該算是建議，只是她表達時總會用：『天哪，美國隊長是小學生嗎…』做開頭。

「不是出櫃。Steve是吃人家豆腐了。」坐在較遠處，正在對女侍微笑的另一位好友，Steve的前同袍，現正經營一間小酒吧，同時也是Natasha的室友Clint Barton說。

Steve永遠搞不懂他們是怎麼混在一起的。就他記憶所及，當年上頭派Natasha來執行任務，要他的小隊配合，當時Steve派Clint貼身守著這位不安份的特務時，他還老大不開心呢。一個月後Natasha任務結束離開那天，Clint沒有道別，獨自一個悶在基地宿舍裡喝了一夜的酒。

Clint和Natasha從來不說明他們之間的關係，只是當Natasha離開CIA後沒多久，Steve就發現Clint跑去當她的分租室友了。他們給的理由是，租金太高，兩個人比一個人住便宜。

「那比出櫃還麻煩，」Sam搖頭：

「亂吃豆腐的結果是昨天Jack Rollins在獲勝後，第一時間就放話要你出門小心點別讓他碰上——」

「誰是Jack Rollins？」Natasha失笑：「Barnes的男朋友？」

「是不是男朋友我不知道，只知道他從Barnes的經紀人Rumlow的俱樂部裡出來的，新科中量級終極格鬥冠軍賽挑戰者。」Sam說。

「哇，你惹上大麻煩了。」Clint對著Steve說，臉上的表情完全就是在看熱鬧。

「我真的不是那個意思。」Steve按著額頭悶聲道。

最讓他嘔得半死的，是當下明明就在喝口水潤潤喉後，正正經經的補充說：

『Barnes先生是非常了不起，少有人能超越的天才創作者，我承認自己也是他的書迷。』

但是沒人理會這段讚揚，無論任何版本的視頻，標題都不會漏掉“可口”。

而且這段補充說明似乎還讓那堆不似人話的留言者們更興奮了。

「說真的，你那天是吃錯東西了還是怎地？」Natasha撐著下巴笑問Steve。

「我，不，我也不知道…」Steve低著頭。事實上他什麼都不知道，從那天清晨醒來發現身邊空無一人，立刻衝到隔壁結果差點嚇到來清掃的房務員後，他就一直處於混亂狀態。

「他不是亂吃，是亂來。」Sam一臉我很懂的樣子。

「哦？」Natasha亮著一雙八卦眼。

「你和心儀的Barnes先生渡過了“非常美好”的夜晚對吧？」Sam聳肩，無所謂地說。

「你怎麼知道的？」Steve確定他沒和任何人說過，呃，最少他沒把人名供出來。

「我去除了所有的不可能。」Sam了然微笑，他不會說自己的判斷基礎和一個攤在沙發上的抱枕有關。

「所以他是可口囉，」Clint撇嘴：

「該說你老實嗎？」

「我是…算了。」Steve垂頭喪氣，不想解釋了。

「得了，人家隔天就落跑了，Steve心裡難過啊。」Sam無奈。

「好可憐…」Natasha裝模作樣地摸摸Steve的頭：

「所以你的確是那個意思。心有不甘也不必這樣吧，男人真是小心眼。」

Steve覺得這些支援人員跟本是來落井下石的。

「我沒有…唉，也不是，那個…」Steve掙扎著想從亂糟糟的腦子裡清出一些邏輯：

「只是那晚，明明一切都很完美，他也，嗯，很開心…」

「你確定不是自己一廂情願？這種事常發生，自我感覺良好可惜對方只是爾爾。」Sam搖頭，深夜脫口秀主持人上身的德行。

「沒錯，你又不是什麼情聖，經驗好像也不太夠吧。」Clint打擊前上司不遺餘力。

Steve瞪了他一眼。

「在我屈指可數的“經驗”裡，還沒有過一整晚都…那個，呿，他也沒停下來啊。」Steve可說是生氣了。

Natasha笑得開心，她說：「哇哦，下次還有機會麻煩你想法子錄影吧，沒證據沒說服力。」

「我有證據，」Steve說著，從包包裡拿出舊漫畫，指著下方Bucky留的字：

「他寫了這個，然後就——不見了。」

支援人員因不可免的好奇盯著看，簽字筆寫的“謝謝”。

「好吧你贏了，只希望和我上過床的人都能這麼說。」Sam心有所感的點頭。

Natasha則進入專業間諜模式，用疑犯側寫的本事仔細地檢查：

「嗯，第一筆和收尾都有點重，這表示留言的人相當謹慎，可能也不太確定該不該這麼寫…Steve，看來他是認真的。」

「這什麼狗屁啊，」Clint失笑：

「不就是謝謝還不用再聯絡，吃了就跑嗎。算什麼啊，要是我非得要他好好交代清楚不可。」

「我想找他啊。」Steve沒好氣地說，就算他準備放下所有的疑慮，自尊，和不理會任一本坊間感情交戰手冊書裡警告的，絕不可痴纏的建議，去找他，但前題是要找得到啊。

「那，我懂了。」Natasha笑著說：

「放心，交給我。一定把這始亂終棄的傢伙找出來給你個交代。」前CIA探員非常有把握。

「蛤？」Steve怔住。

「不過你最好還是先研究一下Jack Rollins的格鬥賽，免得人還沒找到就先被打殘了。」

Clint好心地微笑警告。

Steve Rogers覺得，這是他呼叫過最糟糕的一次支援。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Clint Barton的警告其實非常正確，因為Jack Rollins是當真的。不只是他，Rumlow手下的格鬥士都打算好好教訓這位Rogers先生。

不過Steve暫時安全。目前沒人敢找他麻煩，這得歸功於“可口”的Bucky。

那天Bucky在看完資格賽直播後第一時間就衝到俱樂部，當著一群正在慶功，拎著啤酒瓶歡呼打趣的半醉格鬥士狠嗆：

「誰敢動Rogers就他媽的給老子小心點！」

Rumlow的俱樂部裡這群凶悍的人和那些買抱枕的傻漫畫迷們可不一樣，要知道他們曾親眼見過Barnes上場打壞鐵籠，於是包括Rollins在內，一群熊模熊樣的大漢瞬間酒醒，全呆住了。現場氣氛立刻結凍，好半响沒人敢開口，連呼吸都變小聲了。

「嘿—別這樣，」Rumlow帶著一身酒氣晃到Bucky身邊：

「Jack開玩笑的，別生氣…」Rumlow說著向Rollins使了個眼色，對方馬上用力點頭。

「對，那個，欸我知道了，放著讓你來是吧？」Rollins一臉理解，轉身對著大夥吼：

「別動那個王八蛋Rogers，Bucky要自己了結那傢伙——」

一群大漢又開心了，像要出征的狂戰士一樣興奮大吼，回頭繼續灌。群眾中還有人叫著：冬日戰士要出動囉～

結果變成Bucky呆住，隨即沒好氣地瞪著這群人，媽的，我說過要了結他嗎？還出動咧。

Rumlow陪著他們吼了幾句後，抱著Bucky的肩將他拖到一旁：

「怎麼了？Jack只是氣不過罷了。」

「關他屁事？」Bucky煩躁地說。

「你幫著他，還有其他人鍛鍊這麼久，你的事就是大夥的事，」Rumlow笑著，從桌子下撈了一瓶啤酒開給Bucky：

「他們只是想警告Rogers說話小心點，沒別的意思。」

「呿。」Bucky接過酒瓶。

Rumlow很忙，Rollins拿下資格賽對俱樂部而言是大事，記者等著採訪，Rumlow拍了拍Bucky的肩膀要他自便就去應酬了。

Bucky悶著頭，打算喝完這瓶啤酒就回去。俱樂部裡很熱鬧，格鬥士們和漂亮的女粉絲玩鬧著，有人要他過來，但Bucky提不起勁。

他獨自走到訓練場的擂台邊坐著喝酒。看著大夥開心。

其實別說Rollins，他自己當時也很火大，只想著可口是什麼意思？王八蛋。當年就該讓那小子被人打死算了。

他在Steve喝水那會兒就拂袖而去，對方後來補充說明的那一大段讚賞Bucky全都沒聽見。

當然，聽見也沒用，要知道人都會受既定印象左右，Bucky現在認定Steve Rogers是個唬人的騙子，不管他說什麼Bucky都會當成是這個大說謊家的官式評論，不值一顧。

但Bucky對Steve的“既定印象”不只於此。

嚴格說來那有點混亂，其中佔用他大腦空間最多的部份常導致Bucky又想去沖個冷水澡了。

悶得要死。然後他看到Rollins的女朋友也來了，她今天很漂亮，一臉安慰放心在Rollins身邊小鳥依人，他們倆旁若無人的擁吻。

那天晚上他和Steve也像這樣，擁著對方。

到底為什麼要瞞他？Bucky實在想不通。更想不通為什麼到現在他還是忘不掉Steve的唇在他皮膚上滑動，身體貼緊他時的感覺。

還有眼睛，在夕陽下發亮，說他是專程來看自己的。

Bucky的腦袋陷入前所未有的混亂。他沒做過什麼陸戰隊長，他是狙擊手，向來都是獨立作業，接的都是些機密任務。出任何事上頭都不會承認，受困時只能自個兒想辦法逃，逃不掉就準備自行了斷。

於是Bucky壓根兒沒想過求援，或是找個人談談。何況他只有滿屋子善用拳頭解決問題，喝茫了的兄弟，和一個總是大驚小怪的Rumlow。

Bucky死都不想跟他們談這件事。

酒瓶見底後Bucky起身，招呼懶得打了，他安靜地離開喧嘩的俱樂部，隻身一人在城市裡漫步。

夜漸深沈，城市街頭顯得空曠，一般人在這時候獨自出門多少會有點恐懼，但他不怕夜晚，因為早就習慣黑暗。

Bucky喜歡這時候的紐約，虛榮繁華在此刻會讓渡給白日時不顯眼的，陰影中求存的人。他們大多沒什麼好怕的。

夜晚真正可怕的不是黑暗，而是睡眠和伴隨而來的夢境。

而且涼快的夏夜晚風讓Bucky冷靜多了。不像衝出門時那麼急躁，那時他看到Rollins在螢幕裡凶狠地要Rogers小心點時，Bucky什麼都沒想，就是又急又氣。

現在他卻開始想，為什麼要這麼生氣？那傢伙是欠揍啊。

Bucky忘不掉他在台上自在說笑的德性，還有那句話。別人聽來也許幽默，但自認被騙了一整天的Bucky覺得他簡直就是得了便宜還賣乖。

同一個人曾坐在他對面笑得像陽光，拿出他的書說這是護身符，躺在身邊溫柔的吻他…

該死，又來了。討厭的感覺冒出來，就算他迎風走上一小時也沒用，到家時Bucky心想，今晚又慘了。

他這幾天已經放棄洗冷水澡了，那根本沒用。

他沒有抱抌，Bucky處理的方式比較合乎傳統，除了手有點痠人有點累外，沒什麼法律後遺症。

只是Bucky沒留意，從那天遇見Steve後，他就不曾自惡夢中驚醒了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Bucky從簽約那天後就沒再踏進Hydra的大樓了。

那個地方超詭異。入口有三名警衛守著，每個腰上都帶著電擊棒，門禁處除了要刷卡才能通過的閘道，還架著比機場驗關處還精密的透視機，經過時會從牆上的大螢幕上看到自己變成個骷髏人走過。

Bucky問過警衛這是在幹嘛，警衛只是嚴肅地回答：我們在戰爭狀態。

Bucky那時反射性的往挑高三樓望去，根據他的經驗那個位置最適合安置狙擊手…媽的還真有個黑衣人在那裡。

在裡頭工作的人也怪，每個看來都瘋瘋的。Bucky第一次和他的責任編輯，傳奇人物，Hydra的創始人之一，天才編輯Arnim Zola見面時，那個矮小的男人張著一雙狂熱的小眼睛說：『你將成為Hydra的新武器。』

啥鬼啊。

還有老大Pierce本人，天哪，他也太愛扯了，Bucky那天坐在椅子上聽他精神講話了大半天，發現那傢伙有本事把人說到昏倒。

他只想離這群人遠一點。

所以當Pierce通知他一定要來開會時，Bucky真的不想理他。但這回不行，因為Rumlow被綁架了。

Pierce說他今天再不出席，Rumlow就別想離開出版社。這怎麼聽都像鬼扯，Bucky本來不予理會，但他傳了張照片過來，媽的，Pierce真弄了幾個看來很凶殘的傢伙守在Rumlow身邊。

他的經紀人則坐在沙發上苦著一張臉無奈的笑。

要不要這麼誇張啊？

算了，開會就開會，老子怕你啊。Bucky現在鬱悶的走上階梯，Hydra那像極了星巴克的紅黑標示大大的刻在門廳上，Bucky垂頭喪氣地走進去，哦，這回和上次不同，警衛自動幫他按開閘門，還向他行了個軍禮。

搞什麼鬼？Bucky沒回禮，白了他一眼後逕自往電梯去，進電梯後就聽到親切的電子女聲說：

『歡迎你回來，Barnes先生。』然後直上Pierce的辦公室。

我不想回來，是被逼的。Bucky沒好氣地想。

電梯門一打開，Bucky就看到Pierce站在前方，親切地說：

「James，終於，我還以為得發生世界大戰你才會來。」

Alexander Pierce年紀不小了，一頭白髮，但年齡並不妨礙他風度翩翩的態勢，Hydra創立之初幾乎全靠他的個人魅力吸引讀者和畫手的支持。

但Bucky對此無感，只是冷冷的瞪他：「或是我的經紀人被綁架了。Rumlow在哪？」

「別火大，沒事，我們只是談談。」Pierce說著，退到一旁抬頭示意他看裡面，Bucky望了一眼，好吧，Rumlow這王八蛋好像還挺開心的，居然在喝威士忌。

看到他現身Rumlow笑開了，揮手要他過來。

Bucky一臉不悅走到他身邊坐下。

「咖啡？茶？還是威士忌？」Pierce笑著問。

「都不用，有屁快放。」Bucky煩躁地說。

「不急。」Pierce坐在另一張沙發，他按了一下桌面上的開關：

「Sitwell，進來。」

呿，Bucky心想他們是準備提告吧。也應該啦，他那天出手是重了點。

幾秒後Sitwell從邊門小心翼翼地走進來，嗯，真糟，Bucky看著他臉上開始泛紅的瘀傷，皺著眉頭準備道歉：

「對不…」

「對不起，那天是我的錯，」Sitwell揮著雙手忙搶話說：

「Rumlow先生交代得很清楚，全都是我的失誤。」

「對，這是我們的錯，」Pierce笑得好溫和：

「James沒告你精神傷害算咱們好運是吧？」他對著Sitwell說。

「是…」Sitwell唯唯諾諾地。

這在演那一齣啊？Bucky的眉心皺得更深了。

「好，誤會解釋清楚了，我們來談正事。Sitwell，坐下。」Pierce說。

Sitwell忙找了最遠的位置坐好。

「雖說是誤會，但James你表現得太好了——」Pierce誠摯地說。

「我不覺得。」Bucky淡淡地說。

「嗯，那一拳擊倒是挺漂亮的。」Rumlow靠著沙發笑瞇瞇的，Bucky覺得他可能喝多了。拜託等一下不會要扛他回去吧。

「你不明白，你的做為讓全世界都看到我們Hydra的本色，強悍，冷酷，充滿力量…」Pierce簡直是興奮了：

「不像SHIELD，他們的Steve Rogers是個平庸的傢伙，只會說些嘩眾取寵，沒禮貌的話，證明美國隊長還是冰回去算了，世界不需要他。早在五十年前我就說過…」

Pierce淘淘不絕，Bucky轉頭看Rumlow，對方有點迷茫的眼睛剛好也轉向他，兩人心中同時想著：

來了，Alexander Pierce的洗腦時間。

在扯了越戰，冷戰，華爾街，柏林圍牆，蘇聯解體，balabala，一大堆Pierce拿來證明SHIELD就是個老派淺薄的出版社後，Bucky已經搞不清他的重點是什麼了，只想快點回家。

就在他的腦子飄到晩餐吃什麼才好，Rumlow想著過兩天要送Rollins去拉斯維加斯參加冠軍賽…這時Pierce忽然停了半秒，然後問：

「你同意嗎？」

靠，同意什麼？

「呃…」Bucky覺得自己的腦子好像被一大堆歷史事件洗成一片空白，完全想不起Pierce剛說了些什麼。

「你是說…？」Rumlow直接問了。

「我們的計劃，全面開戰。」Pierce抬著頭，堅定一如準備上陣的巴頓將軍。

「開戰…等等…」Bucky現在和Rumlow差不多茫了。

「別緊張，Sitwell，Zola，還有我本人會安排一切，你只要繼續保持神秘，就夠嚇壞SHIELD那群螻蟻了。」Pierce很有把握地說。

「先聲明，」Bucky終於恢復意識，他很認真的說：

「我不做任何涉及人身攻擊的事。」

坐在一旁的Sitwell苦笑了一聲，沒人理他。

「現在是他們先攻擊你的，我不會放過任何欺侮我最好的作者的人。」Pierce說。

「呃，那個…」Bucky很想說沒這麼嚴重，但Pierce沒給他機會，直接起身，拍著他的肩膀感性地說：

「你是我們的希望，Hail Hydra。」

Bucky扶額，算了，他懶得管了，愛幹嘛幹嘛去，就是別再讓他來這個鬼地方聽這位阿伯鬼扯了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「不，我不同意。」Steve正氣凜然地叉著腰，站在SHIELD總編輯Nick Fury的辦公室裡嚴厲地說。

一大早Sam就來找他，說Fury有要事相商，Steve問怎麼了，Sam說他也不知道，只是聽Fury的口氣似乎很嚴重。

Steve當時打著呵欠說沒的事，老小子大概又在唬人了。

這種經驗太多次了。Nick Fury給Steve的印象就是個小事化大的傢伙。他喜歡穿黑色風衣，總是用一隻獨眼神秘莫測的看著人，好像知道很多不為人知的秘辛一樣。

而且那些秘辛通常都很無聊。沒人想知道Alexander Pierce的姪女其實是美國隊長迷這種事。

但這回不同，Steve和Sam進了SHIELD大樓後才知道，Fury打算來個全面攻擊。

Steve覺得這太過份了。

「你不能反對，戰事是我們，不，嚴格說來是你先挑起的，」辦公椅上的Fury雙手交握靠著桌子，抬頭直視Steve：

「而你做的很好。SHIELD失去媒體主控權已近十年，這回是難得的機會。」

「到底要我說幾次，那是一時失言，我絕對不會刻意攻擊Barnes。」

Steve氣到想翻桌了。

「沒有失言這種事。照你的說法是根本沒把他放在眼裡，這就是宣戰了。」Fury冷靜地說。

「胡說！」Steve用吼的了：

「Bu…Barnes是我最尊敬的人，他的才華我根本不及萬一——」Steve說著，聲音愈來愈小，他忍不住想到，完蛋，要是全世界的人都這麼認定，可以想見Bucky絕對不會原諒我的。

那又如何，他走了不是？

Nick Fury的眉頭皺了起來。不會吧。

「所以你還真認為那小子可愛到你想吃了他？」Fury試探地問。

「他差不多就是那個意思。」坐在旁邊喝咖啡保持沈默的Sam悠然道。

Steve白了他一眼。

OK，突發狀況，看著Steve尷尬閃開他的視線，Fury忽覺案情不單純…

「所以事實是——」Fury懷疑地問。

「哦，你無法承受事實。」Sam學著Jack Nicholson的經典士官長台詞，裝模作樣地說。

「不關你們的事，反正我拒絕配合。」Steve氣呼呼的轉身就走。

Fury將注意力轉向Sam。

「他不配合，那你呢？」

「別看我，」Sam笑得自在：

「咱們當過兵的都一樣，絕不能背棄同袍，你想別的法子吧。」

他說完起身，說了句謝謝你的咖啡，跟著走了。

Fury看著桌面上J B Barnes的資料，沈思了好一會兒，然後他用手機通知秘書：

「Hill，把大夥找來，我們要開戰了。」

「Rogers同意了？」Hill問。

「無所謂，已經由不得他了。」Steve口中的大陰謀家微笑著說。

十年了，這次一定要打敗Alexander Pierce。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Steve真的急壞了。

走出SHIELD時他想著一定得找到Bucky不可，據他所了解的Nick Fury沒這麼簡單，不會因為他拒絕配合就放棄。

得警告他小心。

Steve拿出手機，急call Natasha。

「Nat，你——」

「找到他了。」另一頭的Natasha懶洋洋地說：

「CIA的老朋友幫的忙，你的小點心不是簡單人物哦——」

「什麼意思？算了，有時間再慢慢說，現在先告訴我他人在哪。」Steve說。

「我傳給你。」Natasha說：

「順便告訴你公寓大門的鑰匙就在門口的花盆底下。」

「你怎麼知道的？」

「好玩吧？這就是CIA。」Natasha輕笑著，Steve覺得一點都不好玩，簡直恐怖了。

「我知道你很急，不過還是得小心點，」Natasha的聲音變得謹慎：「他的本事比那個什麼Rollins大得多，我可不希望看到名漫畫家被人從四樓踹下來的新聞。」

「謝了。」Steve說。直接掛掉手機，伸手招車。

他無心管Natasha的警告了，腦子裡只剩下Bucky。

無論如何，要保他平安。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

在計程車裡，一路上Steve都在預想該怎麼跟他說。

想到後來要說什麼已經不重要了，因為他光想到Bucky的臉就全身不對勁。

還有他的手，頸子，還有…停，馬上就要下車了，這不得體。

Steve對自己感到無力。

下車時他看了一眼四周，這附近很熱鬧。Bucky的公寓就在眼前，看來很老舊。

Steve到這時候才開始想『該死，我到底該不該上去找他啊』。

他留了謝謝，Clint說那就是別聯絡了的意思，但Natasha又說他應該很認真。

Steve勇敢了一輩子，現在終於明白了什麼叫害怕。

不管了，都找到這裡了，他就在樓上，不能再猶豫——

Steve推開門口的怪花盆，拿起鑰匙開門。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Bucky需要休息，去一趟Hydra大概殺了他快一半的腦細胞，Pierce真是可怕。更別說後來還得扶著半醉的Rumlow回家；這老頭到底知不知道自己幾歲了啊？

累得要死卻靜不下來。因為Steve又佔光他剩下的腦細胞了。

坐在自個家裡，Bucky想著Pierce說的『全面開戰』，他搞不懂那是什麼意思，應該是個對Steve非常不利的計劃。

不像Rollins，吼他兩句就沒事了。Hydra這群人厲害得多，他們不會明著來。Bucky發現自己竟然在擔心那個混球的安危了。

這根本沒道理。

他死活關我屁事。

然後Bucky很悲慘的又想到Steve那天睡在他身邊，完全就像個大孩子，全不設防。

也許那時應該叫醒他，或是吻他，或是幹什麼都好…

腦細胞很沒義氣的完全轉向混球了。

Bucky起身，準備去跑步，喝酒，找人打架或是自己一頭撞昏，這也是個辦法——這時他的門發出很重的敲擊聲。

「媽的。」Bucky罵著，又是Rumlow，在家好好洗洗睡不行嗎？還嫌他不夠煩啊？Bucky大步走到門口，怒氣十足地用力開門同時吼著：

「你他媽信不信我一槍幹掉…你…」

「我信。」

Steve Rogers站在他面前，看著他的眼睛，堅定地說。

大概有半分鐘的時間，Bucky瞪著他，不發一語。好吧，就像Fury說的，那不是失言而是宣戰。因為Bucky看來真的很火大。

然後Bucky驀地伸手扯過他的衣襟，Steve猝不及防被他一把拖進門，力氣超大，ok Natasha真不是在開玩笑的，Bucky大概打算就此了結他吧...

但Steve沒被Bucky從四樓丟下去。

在他還沒反應過來時，前狙擊手兼終極格鬥士，Bucky Barnes用他最凶悍的氣勢，像練習了幾萬次一樣，精確無比地，對準Steve——

狠狠地吻了他。


	5. 失眠夜是不管地點的

嘴唇上的觸感比抱枕好太多了。這是Steve Rogers腦子裡第一個想法。

也是第一個失誤。

Bucky突然吻他，使用的力道比正常所需大得多，但Steve沒空想那些，因為對方的唇，皮膚觸感，無所不在的氣息像海嘯般衝擊他的大腦理性區，造成嚴重當機。於是Steve無法思考，只想要對方更深，更久的吻。他自然而然卸下所有防衛。

第二個失誤。

所以當Bucky忽然放開他，往後退，直直地盯著他時，曾身經百戰的陸戰隊長Steve居然只能望著他，怔怔地傻笑。完全沒注意對方的手在放開他的衣襟後就呈握拳姿勢——

第三個。

Steve的肚子在三秒鐘後遭遇強烈重擊。

「噢——」

痛死了，Bucky的拳頭是鐵做的嗎？腰都彎了，Steve自退伍後就沒碰過這麼反文明的事，要命，腹部簡直像剛被步槍的槍托狠扁一樣。

他還沒緩過來，Bucky又出拳，這下隊長的基本反應因求生本能終於醒來了。Steve瞬間舉臂擋下，哇，還是痛。前格鬥士立刻換招，左腿掃向他，Steve往後方半退一步，曲腿再擋。

格擋成功，腿還沒斷。但Bucky顯然沒放棄，右直拳攻向Steve，幸好Steve在陸戰隊受的訓練夠紮實，他再退一步發現頂到牆了，立即偏右閃開。

嗙地一聲，Steve耳邊牆上薄薄的灰泥被打裂。

要命。他的手應該很痛吧？但Bucky似無所覺，收拳換邊再攻，已無退路的Steve這時快速出手，掌心擋住對方的重拳。

手掌好像剛被榴彈炮擊中一樣，整隻手臂都震得發疼。

但終於暫時阻止人形坦克的攻擊了。

「停！為什麼揍我？」Steve死命抓緊Bucky的拳頭大聲吼著。

「為什麼騙我？」Bucky也吼著，眼睛像休火山頂的暗藍湖泊，正在滾燙著準備爆發。

「呃？」Steve呆了，握著對方的手微微放鬆。

對，第四次失誤。事不過三是宇宙真理，凡事錯了三次以上就沒救了。

Bucky自由的另一隻拳頭揮向他可憐的下巴。

Steve在腦袋撞到牆壁後看到Bucky的臉上有閃亮的星星晃著——

好美。

要是Rumlow在場，又要吼著擊倒了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「還好嗎？」Bucky問。

「嗯…」Steve覺得有點迷糊。

「別亂動，我檢查過了，骨頭沒斷，要是有想吐的感覺就送你去醫院。」Bucky說著，用一塊冷凍牛肉按著Steve的下巴。

Steve轉頭看向他。

「還——好吧。應該沒事。」Steve說著，發現自己躺在軟軟的沙發上，平價襯衫的扣子解開了，看來某人真的用心檢查過。

Bucky蹲在他身邊，面無表情。

黃昏已至，屋內有些陰暗。Bucky看來還是非常不悅，但似乎平靜多了。

對峙了好半响，Steve才小心地開口：

「對不起。我不是故意那樣形容你的。」

Bucky打量他，微側著頭：

「你是說可口？」

Steve微微地點頭，嗯，還有點昏。

「無所謂，」Bucky說，聳聳肩，挑了一下眉：

「我也覺得你挺可口的。」

Steve笑了。

「只是我不會對著全世界說。」Bucky冷冷地道，把牛肉往Steve的下巴用力一推，放手起身。

Steve忙坐起來：

「真的很抱歉我也不知道那時在想什麼——」

「為什麼騙我？」沒等他說完Bucky就打斷他：

「你可以告訴我你就是Steve Rogers，為什麼不說？」

Bucky像法官問案，一臉嚴肅。

「我想說的，真的，」Steve急了，原來Bucky在氣這件事：「只是後來的事發生得太快了…我沒機會告訴你，然後隔天就找不到你了…」

不提還好，愈說愈火大。Steve丟下牛肉，有些踉蹌地站起來，氣呼呼地直視不打招呼就落跑還打昏他的人：

「你為什麼跑掉，我以為你只是——」Steve說不下去了。

「玩玩而已？」這下Bucky笑了，Steve覺得那個表情有點可惡。

「不然呢？」Steve沒好氣地道。

「我需要一點時間想想。而且光有入場證不夠，」Bucky說，還在笑著，因為他覺得Steve現在的表情，嗯，很可愛：

「還得早點去排隊佔好位置，等著看你。」

哦。這樣啊。嗯，比起支援部隊的分析，Steve覺得Bucky本人的說法最有說服力。

「所以…」Steve試探性的微笑看著他。

「所以？」Bucky叉腰斜睨他。

「談和？」Steve問。

Bucky沒回答。

他說自己需要一點時間，但這陣子讓他沒法好好過日子的人就在面前。從方才辛苦地將重得要命的大個子拖上沙發後（第一時間他只想到『糟糕不會打死了吧』），Bucky盯著他，不受控的手以檢查骨折之名，摸著他的臉，手，咳，肋骨是一定要查看一下的以免氣胸之類的重傷害，還有小腹，很多重要器官都在這個位置。嗯，幸好Steve的核心肌群鍛鍊得不錯……然後Bucky腦子就自行跑到某個關於觸感，體溫，和其他很糟糕的地方。

要是Steve再晩一點醒來，可能會發現自己連褲子都被他扒了。

現在他看著Steve，面色凝重。

時間已經不重要了。

沈默不安。Steve覺得他的神態在屋內昏黃的光線下像極了蟄伏在荒野裡的大型貓科動物。

他不要和平，Steve想著，Bucky要別的，能讓他緩步向前，一舉奪取的東西——是嗎？

應該吧，Bucky吻了他不是？

但也挨揍了。

一半一半，ok，那就賭一把。

Steve走向他，放膽伸手摸他的臉頰。Bucky沒有擋開。

賭對了？他不確定，Steve的拇指輕輕撫過Bucky的嘴唇，他沒有反應，但眼睛裡有些東西讓Steve心驚。

危險的感覺。極似生死交關。但Steve決定加注。靠向前，吻他。然後退開。

Bucky這時伸手攫住他，緊緊抱著。

Steve深呼吸，手環過對方的背，擁著他。Bucky在他懷中，Steve有種心滿意足的，溫柔的快樂，對了，就是這樣。

然後一陣凌厲的刺痛從肩胛處傳來，Bucky居然咬他。好痛，但Steve還是不想放開，抱得更緊了。

Bucky的手順著背脊，撫上他的頭髮，狂躁急切的吻，咬著Steve的頸子，臉頰，還有嘴。

該死，為什麼可以痛得這麼愉悅？Steve真的暈了，而且不是因為後腦那個大包。

這時Bucky像隻餓壞了的大貓，煩躁腦火地，用全身的力量將他撲回沙發上。

Steve真的慌了，Bucky的大腿不客氣地頂開他。Steve總算意會過來，他又錯了，不是一半，而是全部。這是攻擊，是戰爭。

Good，只要是戰場，Steve絕不逃避。他用力翻身，快速反制，哦，抱枕訓練果然有用，Bucky被他牢牢壓在身下。

Bucky試圖挺起身，拳頭再度握緊，但Steve這回警覺地用身體的重量制住他，雙手像鐐銬一樣將Bucky正要揮舉的手臂鎖死，緊緊壓在頭上。

Steve喘息著，因為緊張，還有其他。

Bucky的嘴不開心地抿著，全身的肌肉蓄勢待發，Steve完全不懷疑對方隨時會成為有致命攻擊性的武器。他不想也不敢放鬆。

看著他蘊含怒意的藍綠色瞳仁，天哪，美得驚人。

那天晚上的細節Steve不曾或忘，他記得這雙眼睛在何時變得迷茫。於是他俯身，貼著他的臉吻著，對了，就是這樣，Bucky的嘴自然地回應他，Steve只能再深入，像佔據領土一樣，親吻吸吮著。

還有他的下頷，頸子，Steve放任自己在他溫暖的皮膚上品嚐，收取嘴唇滑過時的觸感。

Bucky緊繃的手臂放鬆了，Steve繼續吻著。隔著薄薄的T恤，他的胸膛起伏，Steve急切地想要一切。

他冒險放開Bucky的手起身，對方專注地望著他，像隨時會再賞他一拳。

但他沒有，Bucky伸手，掌心在他的胸口上撫摸著。

Steve直接拉起他的T恤脫掉，Bucky沒有反抗。

身體貼緊時Steve發出嘆息，Bucky抱著他的背，輕緩的撫摸，像要延長手心裡的觸感。Steve重新吻他，鎖骨，胸口，慢慢滑下，Bucky的呼吸變得急促，雙手按著他的肩，當Steve愛撫他的腰，小腹時，Bucky悶哼了一聲。

意味不明，但Steve已經停不下來了。

他解開Bucky的牛仔褲，撫弄著他。

Shit，每晚塞滿Bucky腦子裡的幻覺現在真實得可怕，Steve的手，他的身體，比他記憶中還強勢，熱切。他放棄反抗，只想再多一點。

Steve緩慢地，逐漸控制住他，進而操弄他的慾望。

「我要你。」Steve貼近他的耳畔說。手還在規律的動著。

「Fuck」Bucky喃喃地說，Steve不確定他在罵人還是下令。只知道對方的反應就是他要的。

而且，無論如何，Bucky的確急著解開Steve的褲子，弓著身子想貼得更緊。他們開始用自己身上毎一吋皮膚碰觸對方。

像上次那樣，只是這回，他們都想要更多。

這就好像沒吃過orio口味的霜淇淋的人不會知道那有多美味，但嚐過後就明白，再多都不夠。

「該死。」Steve這時才想到一件很重要的事，他撐起自己，停了下來。

「什麼？」躺在他身下的Bucky不爽地皺眉。

「我，想…那個…沒有準備…」Steve支吾著，臉泛潮紅。

「噢！」Bucky不耐地吼了一聲，手從他們之間抽出，用力打開沙發旁的邊桌抽屜，撈出一管小東西，又翻了一下在深處找到一個小鋁箔包，煩燥地直接扔向Steve。

 **OK** Bucky有準備。果然全世界的人都比他有經驗。Steve鬆了口氣。

其實他搞錯了，和經驗無關，那些小玩意兒只是Bucky在以“傳統方式”解決問題時用的，必須放在順手的地方。

Steve的手探向他們之間，Bucky再度將他抱進懷中。

他們開始發掘自己和對方的極限。Bucky從來不知道自己能這樣接受另一個人，什麼都不重要了，因為Steve的力量，汗濕的身體，氣息，將所有的恐懼不安都消融於無形，世界只有Steve，和因他的動作引發的感官衝擊。在高潮中Bucky甚至冒出一個詭異的想法：瀕死也不過如此吧。

Steve則發現原來自己的慾望可以這麼強烈，如此貪婪，無論如何都不足夠，他竟然可以要一個人到甚至想就此停住這個時空，好讓當下的感覺延續至永遠。

沒有結束這種事，因為他們在解脫後不久就重新擁住對方，就是不想放開。

到後來沙發實在太小了，兩人在滾落到地板上發出巨響，讓樓下住客火大地拿掃帚用力敲打天花板後，決定轉移陣地。

他們纏著，親吻著，花了很多時間找到Bucky的房間，在他的床上開始第二回對戰。

結果並沒有比較好，因為樓下住戶在持續不斷的刮擦和撞擊聲影響了他們看實境秀的心情後，決定明天要上樓貼張紙條抗議。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Steve在陌生的地方醒來，發現昏暗的房間裡只有他一個躺在床上。

身側留有餘溫，熟悉的不安感昇起，他有點慌地想著，Bucky又跑了？

不，這是他的地盤，能跑哪去。

但Steve無法再放鬆入睡，他要找Bucky。

想將他抱回懷中。Steve有種不太妙的預感，這搞不好是他下半輩子都想做的事。

他起身，想起衣物應該全都丟在外頭，於是Steve披著Bucky的毯子，走出房門。哦，還好，他還在。

暗影裡Bucky只穿了條內褲，光裸著上身背對著他，坐在起居間的角落，靠著窗檯望向外頭。

這裡只是間小公寓的四樓，對街還有棟十層的舊樓擋著視線，看不到華麗的紐約夜景。

他走近，Bucky大概聽到他的聲音，回頭望了一眼。

「睡不著？」Steve坐到他身邊問。

「嗯。」Bucky應了一聲，還是看著外面。他是睡不著，因為Steve躺在他身邊，Bucky對他可以安穩的睡在陌生的地方感到奇怪，更奇怪的是居然只想弄醒他，然後…

非得冷靜一下。於是Bucky從自己的床上逃走了。

「我也是。」Steve說。

窗戶開著，街道上有點吵。Steve聽到一堆嘈雜的聲音傳進來。車聲不斷，還有人，說話，吵架，笑鬧的聲音。

他不喜歡吵嚷，和閃動著的，刺眼的招牌燈光。這些東西令人不安，容易讓他想起戰場。

「這裡的人都不睡覺的嗎？」Steve忍不住抱怨。

「應該是吧。對街的中餐館開到午夜，樓下那間店從不打烊。」Bucky淡淡地說。

Steve望向他，Bucky的側臉映著霓虹光影，明滅不定。

他在想什麼？

「你受得了？」Steve打趣著問，他覺得Bucky應該是不喜歡熱鬧的人。

「嗯…不討厭，有點聲音挺好的。」Bucky說。他的微笑看來很柔軟，Steve覺得自己可以做個收藏家，將他所有的表情留在腦中。

「你聽對面三樓，老闆娘在罵小孩了…Tommy今天電動打太晚報告還沒寫完，她老公在大門口和鄰居抱怨瓦斯漲價，樓下超商值夜班的小子正在幫著進貨，順便打電話給女朋友道歉，他忘了那女孩今天生日…」

望著窗外，Bucky悠然說著。

Steve沈默地聽。然後他明白了。

Bucky需要這些每晚包圍他的，人們在生活中的聲音。

也許能讓他比較不寂寞。

Steve靠向窗檯，側頭看著他，光影在他眼裡閃爍著。

他想著，這些日子裡，每個無法入眠的夜裡Bucky都像這樣，靠在窗前，安靜地獨自聆聽這個城市。

Steve忽然好難過。

他發現自己不能忍受這個感覺，不想讓Bucky這麼孤單。

「嗯，是挺好的。」Steve說，然後把毯子打開，將身邊的人罩進來。

他伸手環抱著Bucky，他肩膀上的涼意傳到自己懷裡。Steve輕輕撫摸著，吻他。一次，再一次。

然後他們靠著對方，默默聽著城市的吵雜，人的聲音。

Bucky的手臂環腰抱著他，Steve覺得自己可以像這樣，一直靠著他。

「跟我說你的事。」Bucky在沈默後輕聲道。

「沒什麼特別的，」Steve無所謂地說：

「哦，有，我就是那個你最喜歡的，可惡的Rogers。」

Bucky笑了：「是哦？那——很高興認識你，對了，你挺可口的。」

Steve想到Bucky的嘴在他身上亂咬時的感覺，說實在的，他從來不知道原來痛楚和快感真的可以共存。

「還有…很久以前有個很厲害的傢伙幫我打跑壞人，丟下一本漫畫後就不見了，我每天都跑去書店等他，然後——」Steve低下頭，聲音在回憶中變得黯淡：

「然後我老爸死在戰場上，就不能再去等他了。」

Bucky轉頭看他。

「其實想想，遇見你之後，我的人生好像就開始轉變了。」Steve思忖著。

「我是禍源？」Bucky皺眉。

「除非波灣戰爭是你發動的。」Steve戲謔著說：

「不，你和美國隊長幫了我。」Steve將身邊的人抱得更緊一點：「那時候我只想變得和你一樣強大。」

強大？有趣了，Bucky從來不這麼覺得。

「我只是比較會打架罷了。」Bucky說。這還得感謝他的經紀人。

「你根本就是人形兵器吧，瞧這裡。」Steve指著自己的下巴。

Bucky對著那個位置，輕吻了一下。

「那這裡呢？」Steve有點無頼的指著自己的頸子。

「我確定不是打傷的。」Bucky笑著，手指撫摸他之前狠狠咬下的地方。

「不管，很痛。」Steve不滿地說。

Bucky再度吻他，Steve滿足且陶醉地笑時，他不客氣的又咬一口。

「噢。」Steve叫了一聲。立刻側身抱住Bucky，兩人滾到地上，像小朋友一樣，在地板上玩鬧。直到累了才停下來。

在這個晚上，十分清醒，難以入眠的兩人在躺對方身邊，城市喧嘩依舊，光影閃爍，怪的是，他們都感受到前所未有的安寧。


	6. 極品前女友

經過一個浪漫的夜晚後，再來應該會發生些什麼事呢？

嗯，在晨光中擁吻，看著對方說我怎會這麼愛你，立刻再來一回……

錯了。

如果你真的很快樂而且用心用力的和身邊的人渡過一個美好的夜晚，那麼到了第二天恐怕沒本事做到上述那些事，因為有個攸關生存的問題會直接出現：

饑餓。字面意義上的。

Steve Rogers目前就有這個問題。

晨光的確美好，但喚醒他的不是一個輕柔的吻，而是胃，精確的說，是空虛到開始生氣發疼的胃。

他睡眼惺忪躺在地板上，沒力地想著從昨天中午就沒吃東西了——啃某人的脖子和身體其他部位不能算數。

這時某人踼了踼他的肩膀，力道大約就像警察在犯罪現場確認屍體是不是死絕了一樣。

Steve往頭頂上看去。

「你餓不餓？」某人——Bucky正在套上背心，居高臨下地問。

「餓死了。」Steve一臉無辜。

「嗯…好，等我一下。」Bucky說完就轉身走開。

Steve懶懶地起身，抱著毯子坐在地上，望向Bucky。

那傢伙走到半開放的小廚房，打開冰箱低頭找東西，露出讓迷迷糊糊的Steve泛出微笑的，穿著白內褲的，緊繃著的臀部。

Bucky頭埋在冰箱裡吼著：「你有什麼東西不吃的嗎？」

以目前的狀況嗎？Steve站起來，順手折好毯子同時回答：「我什麼都吃——」

什麼都吃？Bucky從冰箱門邊起身看他，眉頭皺著，他想到不太妙的事，Steve上回在酒店餐廳裡的表現非常恐怖，他好像很能吃。

冰箱裡只有牛奶鷄蛋，和前天吃剩的外賣中餐，連麵包都沒有。

至於那塊當成臨時冰袋的牛肉則不在考慮範圍：丟在地上一整晚，應該不能吃了。

「你想去外面吃嗎？路口那裡有間店…」Bucky說著，卻聽到Steve的肚子發出了可怕的聲音。對方有點靦腆的抓著頭笑。

嗯，最近的三明治店要走上五分鐘，這個時間點餐得排十分鐘，還要再等十分鐘料理才吃的到。

二十五分。Steve得餓這麼久，不包括他們穿好衣服出門的時間。

「我知道了。」Bucky說，迅速從冰箱裡拿出外賣紙盒和雞蛋，瞬移至流理枱就定位。Steve看著他從盒子裡倒出一堆不明的棕色肉塊，刷地從刀具架上抽出一把銳利的料理刀，用快得嚇人的手法剁著。

好厲害。

「你打算光著身子吃早餐嗎？我是無所謂。」Bucky說著，將碎肉掃到一旁。

「呃…哦，好…」Steve這時才從對方令人驚嘆的刀法中覺醒，立刻用最快速度在起居間裡找到自己的衣褲。

Steve很少在外頭過夜，這時才想到他什麼都沒準備。

「浴室鏡櫃裡有支新牙刷，浴巾收在底下的櫃子自己拿。」Bucky說，繼續把鷄蛋打進大碗裡。

所以Bucky在做早餐，還要他用自己的新牙刷。

一種很新鮮的感覺冒出來，Clint說得是沒錯，Steve沒什麼經驗，但也不至於從未和某人共渡良夜，只是這回完全不一樣。

和另一個人親密接觸，共享體溫是很美好，但再怎麼強烈的快感都只是片刻的事，過去後一切都會消退，然後其他的事物會進入兩人之間，好壞都有可能。

瘋狂的夜晚總會結束，太陽昇起就是理智覺醒之時，於是那些美好的，和另一個人共有的感受是否能再延續其實全靠運氣。

不過此刻，日光像一層薄紗輕籠進這間小公寓裡，Steve忽然意識到他不只是找到Bucky，和他一起發掘彼此的慾望而已。

Bucky隨口指示他去浴室裡找牙刷和浴巾，天經地義到好像本來就該這麼說。Steve卻覺得自己像收到了一個蓋著大大官印的通行許可：

OK，你可以進入我的生活裡。

一種比接吻擁抱，急著佔有對方還要親暱的感覺湧現。Bucky甚至沒看他，只是忙著開火爐，專注地對付他們的早餐。

昨夜他什麼都想要，現在Steve卻覺得他什麼都不需要了，只要能這樣在他身邊就好。

他很幸運。

幸運的傢伙自在地進了浴室，開心的沖澡，還哼起歌來了。

這種暈淘淘的幸福感一直持續到Steve哼著歌沖完澡，打開鏡櫃找牙刷時，忽然停滯。

那裡頭不止有牙刷。

有人說打開別人的浴室鏡櫃時就等於打開他不為人知的秘密，但Steve看著眼前一排整齊的小藥罐，不覺得自己發現了什麼秘密。

只是有點黯然。

那些藥大多是幫助睡眠或放鬆的，Steve很熟悉，因為退伍的第一年也曾被迫拿了一堆這種東西。他翻看了一下，幾乎都沒開過。

Bucky對那些醫囑的看法和他不謀而合；昏睡一整天只會讓情況變得更糟。但Steve想到動漫展時那一拳驚人的表現。那時Bucky說他失控了。

他的情況到底有多糟？Steve隱隱地擔憂。

他找出牙刷，關上鏡櫃，決定暫時先別想這個。梳洗完後他走出去，Bucky剛好端了一盤西式炒蛋上桌。

好香。

「吃吧。沒什麼東西，不過總比餓死好。」Bucky說。臉上有種完成任務後的放鬆感。

所以他真的擔心我會餓死。Steve心想，這很不合理，沒吃早餐不至於死人，而且又不是小孩子，大家都成年了。不過…

有多久沒人對他這麼好了？

Steve不知道該說什麼，他走向前，伸手緊緊抱住Bucky。

「謝謝你。」Steve說，聲音悶悶的。

Bucky又皺眉了，只是把二天前的剩菜糖醋鷄塊（對街的精明老闆娘用的還是便宜的軟骨鷄塊）加蛋炒一炒，有必要這麼感動嗎？

「呃…不客氣？」Bucky沒啥把握地說。

Steve用力吻了一下他的額頭後放開，拉了張椅子坐下，Bucky開始煮咖啡，問他要不要。

「好啊。」Steve笑著，嚐了一大口炒蛋。天哪這真的是剛剛那堆棕色肉塊做出來的東西嗎？

「如何？」Bucky順手整理著流理枱問。

「我想…咳，很好吃。」

Steve其實要說『我想把你娶回家』，因為食物真的很棒，咖啡也正發出香氣。Bucky簡直像天使一樣。

但天使正認真的將料理刀擦得亮晶晶還順手耍了一圈才收好，而且昨天受了一拳的肚子還隱隱作痛——他想活到午餐時間，於是這句話就硬生生地配著炒蛋吞下去了。

不再吵鬧的胃讓其他的感覺恢復作用。Bucky只穿著薄薄的背心，露出鎖骨上那個發紅的小淤傷。Steve想再度吻那個位置，或是撫摸它。

還有他的嘴唇，夜裡曾在他的身體上游移的，危險又迷人的唇。

Bucky端兩杯咖啡坐到他身邊，拿了支叉子撈了一口炒蛋吃。聳聳肩，差強人意。

他握著咖啡杯，微皺著眉說：「嗯，昨天…」

「昨天不好嗎？」Steve急切地說，心想糟糕，Bucky打算餵飽他後就趕人嗎？

「呃？不，不是——」Bucky不是要說那個，照正常程序是該說些什麼，比方說好棒，或是再說吧之類的。但他還無法定義昨晚。

沒辦法評估，一切都不正常。Steve帶給他的感覺太強烈。在他的個人經驗裡，再怎麼美好都是過後就算了，到了早上（有時還混不到早上）Bucky就會想離開，或是客氣地請對方走。

但今天醒來時Bucky卻覺得，非常不想讓身邊的人走開。

他坐在起居間裡盯著Steve看了一早上，想著要是他一直這樣呼呼大睡也沒關係，只要靠近就能聞到他的氣息，伸手就能摸到他的手，或是親親他的臉就好。

Bucky不知道自己怎麼了。簡直病態的混亂感受讓他不知所措。

而這傢伙卻靠著桌子一臉擔憂，像個小學生等成積一樣，用他難以輕易無視的天真地看著他，在等一個回答。

「昨天很好，我很…快樂。」Bucky說。

語言是種工具，有助釐清事實。Bucky在說話時搞清楚自己發生什麼事了：他從未這麼快樂過。

快樂。Steve望著他若有似無的微笑，咀嚼著這個詞。頭一回明白了它真正的涵義。

「我是說，昨天去了一趟Hydra，」Bucky有點無奈，這才是他想說的事：

「那些傢伙好像要搞些莫名其妙的事，我也不清楚他們想幹嘛。你可能得小心點。」

哦，嗯。Steve想到昨天Fury說的，全面攻擊。

「我確定SHIELD也有差不多的打算。」Steve嘆了口氣，他原本就是要來警告Bucky的：

「都是我的錯。」Steve真的非常懊悔了。

「嗯…」Bucky喝著咖啡，一副深思模樣：

「對，是你的錯。沒人教過你說話不能太老實嗎？」

Steve笑了，Bucky又發現一件麻煩事：他喜歡這個表情。

「教也沒用，我從不說謊。」Steve說著，傾身靠向Bucky，張著那雙漂亮的藍色眼睛，不懷好意地說：

「我說的就是那個意思，別人要亂想我也沒辦法。」

該死，Bucky放下杯子，靠近他，吻他。

Steve滿意地笑了。

真糟，Bucky覺得自己陷下去了。Steve有本事讓他只想大手一揮，將桌子上的東西掃光，直接就在這裡，呃，做什麼都好。

但世界還在，無法掃開。他深吸一口氣，維持僅有的理性說：

「SHIELD是什麼情況我不知道，不過Alexander Pierce很麻煩，他不會放過你…」

「噢——」Steve沒好氣地靠回椅背。他想做的事也差不多，大約就是浪費一整天在對方身上之類的。但Bucky說的話讓他腦子裡跑出一顆很殺風景的獨眼光頭：

「Nick Fury說要全面攻擊，他也是個頭痛人物，你知道那是他自己取的筆名嗎？Fury？瘋子才會取這種名字。」Steve嫌棄地說。

「呿，Pierce說的是全面開戰，」Bucky也揺頭：

「我說真的，Hydra的人都很誇張。」

好吧，情勢不明，看來兩方都打算要幹些麻煩的事。兩人無奈地相顧沈默，同時想著：有這麼嚴重嗎？

Steve大口喝完咖啡，看著Bucky，實在不想讓那些無謂是非介入他現在的美好心情。這時忽然有個想法：

「你知道我們現在該做什麼嗎？」

「什麼？」

「我們應該離開。」Steve說。

「私奔嗎？」Bucky失笑，Steve還真有行動力。

哦，那也不錯，Steve笑出聲來。

「也許吧，不過，我是說，反正也搞不清楚他們想幹嘛，不如暫時別理會，我們出城去，我想帶你去見一個人。」

「誰？」

「我未婚妻。」Steve喜孜孜地說。

未婚妻。他媽的。

Bucky兩隻眼睛瞪得大大的，心想這傢伙知不知道這裡是誰的地盤？是否該讓他明白一組料理刀能做到什麼事？

「放心～你會喜歡她的。」Steve笑得好自在。

「你確定？」Bucky冷淡地說。對，殺人棄屍應該不難——

他的臉色真的很難看了。要是Rollins在場，會勸告大夥快溜，要死人了。

「當然，而且她一定也很喜歡你。」Steve很有把握。

這是重點嗎？Bucky按捺著想再給他一拳的衝動，直直地瞪著他一字一句的說：

「你剛說你有未婚妻而且還要我去拜訪她？」

「嗯，是啊，對了，穿整齊一點，Peggy 70歲了，衣著太隨便她會不高興。」

「蛤？」

「快點，先幫你找衣服，我們還得去買花…」Steve說著，居然直接起身往Bucky的房間去。

「等，等一下，」Bucky忙起身，跟在他身後，媽的這小子在說什麼啊：

「你有個70歲的未婚妻？不，不是，我是說，你什麼時候訂婚的？」

Steve輕快地回答：「大概是92年吧，我主動求婚的。」

他看來還挺得意的。順手打開Bucky的衣櫃，一件件翻著。

「那是你——」

「7歲那年。」Steve找出Bucky最老實的白襯衫，丟給他：「這件不錯，Peggy會喜歡。」

7歲，嗯，Bucky開始想，原來有人比我還瘋啊…

 

※   ※   ※

 

「這是Sarah，還有Joseph，中間那個小孩就是Stevie，看得出來吧。」躺在床上的女士指著Bucky手上的照片，笑著說。

「他就是在那時候跟你求婚的？」Bucky看著照片裡笑開了的小Steve問。

「是啊。」

Bucky抬頭，療養院的小房間裡很安靜，他坐在床邊，看著一旁圍繞著的舊照片，大多是一位穿著軍裝，晚禮服，哦，還有飛行員制服的女士。她似乎經歷過非常精彩的人生。

來這裡的路上，Steve精挑細選了一束玫瑰，他說這是一定要的，因為Peggy是個美人。

「Peggy Carter，」Steve提到這個名字時像在描述某個美艷絕倫的巨星：

「她好美，第一次見到就被她迷上了，然後我問她可不可以嫁給我，她回答說我年紀太小，等長大了再說。」

她仍然很美。歲月只在Peggy臉上留下刻痕，那雙眼睛依舊美麗明亮，比床頭那束暗紅玫瑰還深邃，令人神往。Bucky想知道她都看過些什麼事。

五分鐘前，Peggy差遣從進門介紹兩人認識後就只會得意傻笑的Steve去找個花瓶來，她說這麼漂亮的花可不能亂放。

「所以他說我是未婚妻？真是，誰會答應嫁一個7歲小鬼啊，」Peggy笑著搖頭：

「Steve總是這麼戲劇化。」

Bucky微笑。

「他是個堅強的好孩子，」Peggy說：

「當年我送他父親回來時，葬禮上他一滴眼淚都沒掉，只是向我保證他會照顧媽媽。」

Bucky 放下照片，想到Steve說的：

『只想變得和你一樣強大。』

腦中浮現那年在布魯克林遇見的那個又瘦又小的男孩，他莫名心痛了起來。Bucky想要是當時沒離開紐約，也許能幫得上忙，或者是陪伴他也好。

「Steve很喜歡你，」Peggy看著他，Bucky覺得那雙眼睛好像能看進他靈魂裡：

「不，我想他愛上你了。」

「何以見得？」Bucky的語氣裡帶著不經意的閃避。

「因為你在這裡。而且，你不是也愛上他了？」Peggy沒給他躲藏的空間。

在這位女士面前，說謊好像變成不可饒恕的重罪，甚至不能隨便說些打趣的話帶過。Bucky只能低頭沈默。

他不知道這算不算愛，只是希望Steve往後都能一直像今天這樣快樂。

快樂的大男孩抱著個玻璃花瓶進來：

「你想放在哪？」Steve問。

「窗檯那裡，我想在陽光下看著它。」Peggy說。

「好。」Steve將花束放入瓶中，安置好，然後滿意地笑著。

Peggy看著陽光下燦爛的花說：「我還記得Joseph每次到一個新的地方，都會將當地的植物折一支放進口袋裡，就算是雜草也好，他說要帶回去給Sarah…」

她的眼神漸漸變得矇矓，眉心微微皺了起來。

Steve走到床邊，伸手輕握住她。

「Joseph…」Peggy轉頭望向Steve，原本清朗的神情顯得迷惑：

「對不起，是我的錯，應該堅持撤退的…」

「不，不怪你，真的。」Steve輕輕摸著她的額頭，憂傷地微笑。

但Peggy已沈進黑暗的記憶深處，喃喃地說著抱歉。

Bucky看看她，再望向Steve，他拍了拍Steve的手臂說：

「她累了，讓她休息。」

Steve低著頭，然後將Peggy的手放進被單裡，輕吻了她的額頭。Peggy閉上眼，安靜睡去。

走出療養院時Bucky望向Steve，他看來悶悶的。

「她這樣多久了？」Bucky問。

「快一年了。醫生說只會愈來愈糟。」Steve淡淡地說：「Peggy總是會想起當年的事。那時她是上尉情報官，負責研判軍情，我父親的小隊在執行任務時遇伏，全隊只有他一個人殉職。我想她一直很懊悔當時的決定…」

「戰場上什麼狀況都會發生的。」Bucky說，這種事他遇過，很難說是誰的錯，到了那個生死之地，情報的功能有時完全比不上運氣。

「我也這麼想。而且十七歲母親過世後，都是她在照顧我。」Steve黯然地說著。

Bucky看著他，走在他身邊，一種陌生的感覺湧現，關於另一個人的存在。

他孤單很久了，和世界維持著必要的疏離。從來也沒想過要進入或接納他人的生命。但眼下身邊這個人的一切似乎變得很要緊，好像他所有的心情Bucky都能感同身受。

像現在，他就完全明白Steve的感覺：他在擔心很快又要失去一個重要的，一直看顧著他的人了。

他不想要Steve這樣消沈。

「我說，本來就覺得有點怪怪的，沒想到你還真是個變態。」Bucky瞥了他一眼，作勢地皺眉。

「什麼意思？」Steve著慌地想，不會吧？難不成Bucky知道那個抱枕的下場了？怎麼可能？

「你說十七歲那年就由Peggy照顧你？所以她那時申請監護權了是嗎？」Bucky問他。

「嗯，」Steve聳肩：「不然我就得歸州政府管了…等等…」

Steve懂他的意思了，急著想解釋。

「所以你所謂的未婚妻其實是你養母。」Bucky一臉貴圈真亂的樣子搖著頭。

「呿。」Steve忍不住輕拍了他的頭，終於笑了：「照你這麼說我還真不能娶她了？」

「真愛無遠弗屆，我個人完全沒意見，不過Pierce應該會很樂——」Bucky揶揄地說。

「而且Fury會真的氣死——看在這份上好像應該娶她吧。」Steve一副想通了的樣子。

「這方法不錯，不如好好計劃一下，我看去拉斯維加斯吧，一天內就能辦好——重點是要先把Peggy拐出門和你結婚，照她的說法可沒答應要嫁你這個小鬼。」Bucky說。

「嗯，這是個問題，而且她的槍法一流…」Steve說，一直笑著，覺得像兩個胡鬧的小鬼在計劃什麼天馬行空，完全不可能的任務。

壓在心頭的憂慮好像減少了許多，他現在只覺得愉悅。

有Bucky在，好像世界都變得輕盈有趣。

「那好吧，我們先找東西吃，餵飽肚子才能好好用腦子。」Bucky說

「原來你是用胃思考的？」Steve取笑他。

「我是啊。」Bucky無所謂地回他。

Steve建議他們去附近的小店吃棒極了的肉餡餅，Bucky沒意見，有得吃都好。

走在街頭，Bucky不時望向Steve，反覆思量自己的心情，想著自己到底要什麼。

Peggy說他愛上Steve了。

Bucky不知道她的判斷是否正確，因為他最不了解的其實是自己。

只是Steve在陽光下的微笑讓他不由自主的想著：總有一天，不可避免的命運降臨，會讓你再次面對失去的悲傷。

但這次無論如何，我會在你身邊，我會罩著你。

必要時，我可以為你對抗這個世界。

 


	7. 穿著風衣及Power Suit的惡魔們

 

當Steve和Bucky躲在郊區小店裡吃著棒極了的多汁肉餡餅時，圍繞著他們的戰事已然成形。

照理說這是場不見血的戰役，但忙到快過勞死的SHIELD員工可不這麼認為。

創意部門的大辦公室裡，照明燈已經一週沒關了，所屬的休息室那台關了會死人的咖啡機旁永遠有滿桌新鮮的，能用一隻手拿著吃的食物，垃圾桶也換成了戶外用，貼了“回收”與“一般”二張紙條的大型垃圾桶，在裡頭工作的每個人座位旁邊都有個睡袋。

其他部門的人員非必要不得進入這間辦公室。只有負責清那二個垃圾桶，和補足戰備糧倉的後勤人員被迫得戴著口罩進去，回來時他們發表申明：想活命就千萬別靠近。

因為那裡頭無論男女，都已經好幾天沒洗澡了，有些人還常把漢堡吃一半忘在桌上放到壞，空調開得再強那股怪味還是很強烈。

太可怕了，集中營也不過如此。

但是對創意部門而言，這些只是外人的看法。身處集中營中，小組長Phil Coulson和組員們卻髒得很開心，這可是SHIELD在十年苦撐後，終於又有機會將他們的英雄送進大螢幕，而且這回不再是由電影公司主導，而是讓SHIELD自己人來打造一個真正的美國隊長。

於是就算Fury要求他們得將進度超前二個月，Coulson的小組也要拼到底。

『這是戰爭，你們是最重要的戰士。』Fury用他凶悍的氣勢這麼說。

Coulson義不容辭接下任務，只有一件事讓他感到遺憾，就是他的偶像，原作者Steve Rogers到現在還沒出現。

關於這點，Nick Fury也頗感困擾。

但不能表現出來，Fury仍然和他自己取的名字一樣，維持一副怒氣十足，隨時打算殺人放火的德行。他漫步在營地裡，不時點頭讚賞這群任勞任怨的無名英雄。

Fury目前最重視的，是打敗Hydra，向世人證明SHIELD將重新奪回漫畫界一哥的位置。

而讓讀者願意回到書店報攤買最新的期刊，網路訂閱率升了20%的美國隊長就是這個計劃的第一步。原作者Steve Rogers則是計劃成功與否的關鍵。

Rogers是Fury手上唯一可以和Hydra對抗的王牌。

其實當年Fury接手SHIELD時，這個漫畫出版界的巨人已經快解體了。原因很簡單，短視近利。

漫畫其實是門古老的藝術，自有文明以來人類就會用靜態的圖畫來表現動態的想像力，全世界的考古地點都曾發現一些美麗神秘的壁畫，人們用這種方式說著英雄和神明的故事已幾千年。這類創作能量流傳至今就是漫畫，尤其以美式超級英雄漫畫為其代表。

SHIELD是第一個將漫畫英雄推上大螢幕的出版社，當時靠著票房分紅賺了很多錢。和電影工業結合後，超級英雄不再只是想像力十足的創作，而是產值驚人的商品。

但電影畢竟不是漫畫，炫目特效，和為了迎合一般家庭觀眾而修改的情節只能一時吸引眼球，票房需求遲早會將經典角色的原創力吞噬掉。SHIELD沒有發現這個危機，只是一味地配合電影公司，出賣角色。

在當時，Alexander Pierce這位滿腔熱血的SHIELD創作人已看出不對頭的地方。

Fury進SHIELD時，Pierce已是個有名的畫家。兩人的關係亦師亦友。Pierce當時很看重他，總是喚他“親愛的Nick小子”，Fury也不顧對方在漫畫界的崇高名聲，直接稱呼他“我兄弟Alex”。他們曾共同創作了許多至今仍為漫畫迷們津津樂道的傑作，直到Pierce決定出走。

當年他帶走SHIELD裡最有創造力的一群作者，但他最在意的Nick Fury卻不肯離開。

進入SHIELD是Fury的夢想。他是由爺爺養大的小孩，Fury永遠記得小時候坐在大樓門口，安靜地看著手上的SHIELD漫畫，等著做電梯服務員的老爺爺下班。漫畫裡的老英雄們曾陪伴著弱小的他渡過寒風刺骨的冬夜。

Fury對這間出版社的感情就像親人，不能因為他是個混蛋就棄之不顧。

在當時Pierce曾警告：只要他走出SHIELD的大門，他們就是敵人了。

Pierce離開的那天晚上就在高昂的情緒下創立了Hydra。Fury記得自己當晚也獨自一人喝了一夜的悶酒。他明白此後將失去一個摯友，轉而面對一個強悍的敵人。

這個敵人就像Fury所預佔的，非常可怕。Alexander Pierce帶領Hydra，一步步侵吞SHIELD的市場。

非常愛發表長篇大論的Pierce曾公開說：SHIELD做了錯誤的決定。果然，SHIELD賣出的幾個最有名的英雄在電影公司一拍再拍後失去了原來的特質，當電影觀眾開始對超級英雄無感時，票房挫敗的量能反彈到出版社身上，讀者不再對這些老派的英雄感興趣。

反而是一直專注在創新風格，不輕易交出創作主導權的Hydra讓他的英雄們在主流市場長久不衰。市佔率很清楚的說明這點，當時Hydra已有70%，而老大哥SHIELD只剩20%。

Fury在出版社風雨飄搖之際接手。他的想法其實和Pierce不謀而合：沒有原創力的東西早晚會被淘汰，SHIELD要重新掌控視聽主導權只能靠這個。

但在一間已經太大又太老的出版社中想達成這個目標非常困難，無論新舊角色，要讓主流讀者再度回流得花很多功夫和創作者的心力。他努力了幾年，總算止往頽勢，SHIELD終於轉虧為盈。

不過，要說能打敗對手Hydra還早得很。而就在這時，另一個救星出現了，Steve Rogers。

美國隊長是個連電影公司都嫌棄的角色。甚至在90年代那個大美國主義盛行的時期，也只有一部爛巴巴的電視電影要拍他，還拍得亂七八糟，把美國隊長搞成藍波式英雄，既不叫好也不叫座。

所以當Fury從編輯Coulson手上收到Rogers的畫稿，和附在裡頭的一小段大綱時，他就知道挖到寶了。

在這個美國已不再是世界警察，恐怖主義讓坐飛機得像進監獄一樣花好半天搜身，金融危機搞得差點滅國時，Steve Rogers提出了一個想法：讓一個從未經歷過黃金年代，消費主義，和隨之而來的貪婪擴張與泡沫消散的美國隊長重生。

去掉國族主義，回歸個人原則與世界的抗爭，這個美國隊長同時帶回了舊時代的光明純真和新世紀的挑戰，Nick Fury只看了一遍就明白，SHIELD全靠他了。

他的判斷沒錯，美國隊長重生的時機正好，讀者佳評如潮，SHIELD總算改變大眾對它只是間老派出版社的刻板印象。

但沒料到的是Pierce這個死對頭居然能發現J B Barnes。

冬日戰士出現的時間太巧合，就在美國隊長重回市場二週後，而且裡頭的人設簡直就像是在和美國隊長對著幹一樣；美國隊長有多光明，冬日戰士就有多黑暗。這甚至讓Fury開始懷疑SHIELD裡頭搞不好有內奸。

明眼人都看得出來Hydra就是要將美國隊長打回冰櫃去，他們甚至早一步開始抄作冬日戰士的作者J B Barnes本人。

就在他準備將美國隊長電影版即將開拍的傳言放出去時，網路上出現疑似Barnes在場上練拳的影片，對方傳出風聲說：Barnes其實是位隱退的格鬥士。

神秘的前格鬥士，長像居然還勘比名模。沒有這麼離譜的事，其真實性可議。

凡事都抱著懷疑主義的Fury立刻派人出去收集情資。

Fury的助理Maria Hill是真正的情搜高手，她可不像Sam這麼沒用，只能找出Rumlow是Barnes的經紀人這麼膚淺的訊息，Hill的小組大概把Barnes的祖宗十八代都查清楚了。

而且這些資訊挖得愈深，就愈令人心驚。

其中最重要的資料是從軍方來的。原來這位神秘作者不止玩過終極格鬥，他還是特種部隊出身的一流狙擊手，更麻煩的是他的退伍原因：破壞軍紀。

Barnes和長官起衝突，差點上了軍事法庭。軍方的內線（其實就是Hill有目的的在酒吧獵取到的一位寂寞中尉軍法官）告訴Hill，如果不是有人及時拉住他，對方那位上校長官恐怕不是臉上一個瘀青了事。

「這麼嚴重的事為何只是勒令退伍？」Hill在喝了二杯草莓酒後張著雙無辜大眼問。

「因為這個案子無論如何不能公開，說真的，我也不該告訴你……」內線先生說，同時想著這位女士真是美麗又有氣質啊。

「別說，讓我猜，那位長官派他去做什麼骯髒事了？」Hill笑得好可愛。

「你真聰明，呃，我再請你喝一杯？」說著手就要摸上來了。

「好啊，你去點，我等你。」Hill這麼說，然後人家一離座，很有風度的她丟下自己和對方的酒錢就閃了。當然，她很得體的報了公帳。

Fury常覺得讓Hill做助理真是浪費人才。

她回報的資訊讓Fury更頭痛。這算什麼？真人版Jason Bourne嗎？媽的Alex從哪找來這號人物？

若是以為可以拿這些負面過往來攻擊Barnes就錯了，Fury可沒這麼蠢。

要知道所有以創作為主的產業都有個特性，創作者愈是屬於邊緣人格則愈有吸引力，就像饒舌歌手多少都要有點黑背景一樣，這位Barnes先生的經歷簡直能拿來當神拜了。

用Barnes的過往做文章可能會出現反效果，於是Fury只能先放著，目前還有更要緊的事，就是SHIELD將要重回電影市場了。

他一定得先將討厭鎂光燈的Steve Rogers推上火線。這是計劃的核心關鍵。

他們失敗太多次了，但這回是由Fury接手，他記取教訓（最重要的是曾經的摯友Pierce當年的教導），他說服了執行長和董事會的人：美國隊長電影版的所有編排和設計，包括劇本，演職員等，都要由SHIELD的創意部門主導，電影公司不得插手。

這個賭注很大，但Fury很有信心，他有最重要的武器，原作者Steve Rogers。

Rogers本身就個完美素材：一個充滿創意的戰爭英雄。他能做到Fury一直期待的事：將讀者的注意力拉回創作者本身。

早在作品問世後半年，電影公司私下向他透露合作意願時，Fury就計劃要將Rogers捧成明星。這是必要的，一但視聽者對原創人產生忠誠度，那他手上就有一張王牌，可以用一句『這不是原作的意思』，讓所有對拍攝工作有疑慮的花錢老闆們閉嘴。

只是他萬萬沒想到Hydra竟然下狠招，讓Barnes在動漫展上表演一拳擊倒，這根本就犯規。

幸虧Rogers表現得很好，他的個人魅力壓倒群眾，順口說出的嘲諷評論也完美至極（雖然照本人說法可能不是這麼回事但這不重要），Fury順勢將美國隊長電影版的計劃提前，於是創意部門立刻就成了集中營。

Fury現在走在集中營裡視察，部門領導人Coulson根本沒時間理會他，只是盯著自己的電腦螢幕，重新檢視剛完成設計的，隊長的新制服。

「很好，這次的設計比上回俐落多了。」Fury站在Coulson的座位旁說。

「嗯，細節上還是有點問題……」Coulson說著，轉頭看他：

「Rogers呢？他何時要過來？」

「還不是時候，過兩天他就會來看成果，別急。」Fury說，心想還是暫時別讓Coulson知道他的偶像Rogers那裡出了點問題，以免士氣低落。

而且，他已經交待Hill準備了，Fury有把握，他太瞭解Alex，只要完成目前最重要的工作，對方自然會耐不住性子先動手。

到那時才是反攻的時候。

Nick Fury終於想通了。他要以光明戰士來對抗Hydra的黑暗王子。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

關於一拳擊倒這回事，Fury沒料到是應該的，因為他心中的大魔頭，Alexander Pierce跟本沒這計劃。那純屬運氣。

應該說，Pierce的運氣實在太好了。

一年前當美國隊長重回報攤時，Pierce簡直氣炸了。

美國隊長是SHIELD早期最有名的英雄，他是個象徵，代表了所有Pierce痛恨的，關於SHIELD這間食古不化又短視近利的出版社的一切。創立Hydra後他最得意的戰績，就是在三十年前逼得SHIELD將這位英雄永遠冷凍起來，從此消失在漫畫界裡。

這個可惡的角色居然在三十年後重生了。

當Pierce讀完最新一期的美國隊長，立刻就將手上所有的作品拿來一一檢視，氣憤地發現沒有一部可以和這位新隊長拼場。

評論家曾說Hydra的英雄都有些另類。他們的英雄會酗酒，情緒管理失常，有身份認同問題，肢體殘障，甚至有個根本來搗亂的反英雄沒事就跑出格子和讀者說話。

Pierce的回應是，這是自然，因為英雄也是人，是人就有缺點。若是跳脫人的特質，像SHIELD那群不知人間疾苦，空有超凡能力或是高富帥的英雄是要如何體會凡人的痛苦？不能體會又如何能讓讀者產生共鳴？

美國隊長也是這樣的，他誔生的年代有二戰做背景。放到現代，那不合時宜的空泛愛國主義就顯得過氣突兀。但Pierce看著這本新作，這位Rogers先生不但處理掉這個問題，還很聰明的提出新的問題：難道灰澀的年代就真的不適合光明之人嗎？

讓完美的英雄身處在不完美的時代，Nick小子這回真的押對寶了。而Pierce發現Hydra的英雄們在特質上幾無可比擬之處。

無法阻止隊長重生，也找不到可與之對抗的人物。就在他心煩到吃不下睡不著時，Hydra最忠誠的編輯Zola卻在一堆投稿裡發現了一個很有趣的作品，冬日戰士。

一個有著神秘過往，曾受意識控制，覺醒後決定找回自我同時對抗不公義的極權政府——這個黑暗英雄完全就是美國隊長的對照組。

沒有完美的光明，那就朝缺憾的陰影發展吧。Pierce發現，幸運女神的確是站在他這裡的。

他第一次見到作者Barnes本人時真是樂壞了。這小子一臉不爽，好像所有人都欠了他幾百萬一樣。這形象太符合Hydra的風格了。

連他的經紀人都很精彩，當時Rumlow先生說：『有事直接找我，別去吵Barnes。漫畫我不懂，我是搞終極格鬥的，嗯，我們簡單多了，合則來不合則去，有問題就用拳頭討論。』

他咧嘴笑著還秀了一下那顆大拳頭。Rumlow好像認為這個笑話很有趣，但當下只有他自己笑得出來。他嚇壞了所有在場談判的弱雞律師和編輯們。

搞不懂他到底是保鑣還是經紀人。不過有位作者當下靈感湧現，以這位Rumlow先生的形象創作了一個大壞蛋出來。

冬日戰士一上市就受到矚目，三期以後，Zola就回報部落客已開始將這位英雄和美國隊長做比較，很好，這就是Pierce想要的。

戰爭早已開打，而Pierce當然也和Fury一樣，將對手研究個透徹。

Steve Rogers這位作者的外形簡直像從他自己的作品裡走出來似的，這已經夠誇張了。不過讓Pierce印象最深刻的地方是他的經歷。

根據情報部送來的資料（對，Hydra真有個部門叫情報部），他還是真正的英雄。

他得過銀星勳章。書面記載是在戰鬥中表現出非凡的英勇，情報部詳查的結果是，這位Rogers先生除了英勇作戰外，還在數次任務中匡救同袍，最有名的一次是他曾臨機應變，帶領他的小隊護送一組無國界醫師和病患離開戰區。在這個時代，戰事中完全看不出哪方才是壞人的氛圍裡，Rogers完美的表現出一個軍人能做到最符合人道精神的事。

去你媽的，他是美國隊長的三次元化身嗎？Nick是打哪找來這種極品？Pierce看著報告無奈地想。

不要緊，看樣子這位真人美國隊長似乎對媒體很反感，左右沒見到Nick打算讓他拋頭露面，於是Pierce就搶先一步將Rumlow送來的影片丟上網。

網路上的反應超乎預期的好。但就在Pierce打算再進一步，將冬日戰士送上大螢幕時，卻收到美國隊長已決定改編成電影的訊息。

要是五年前，Pierce完全不會擔心這件事。但現在是Nick Fury做主，他不會讓SHIELD重蹈覆轍。

曾經是他最好的弟子和戰友，Fury當年不願離開時，Pierce著實難過了許久，那天晚上有一半的酒是為了他喝的。但現在Pierce很清楚，Fury早已不是當年那個死守到底的傻小子，他的本事已經讓SHIELD有能力和Hydra平分秋色。

聽說他搞了一個創意部門，專門處理這次的電影版設定，Pierce聽到消息時冷笑，Nick果然把他的本事學全了。這種事Hydra早就在做了，名為戰略研究部的單位就是專門處理所有Hydra作品影像化的工作。

Hydra的人不用加班，因為根本沒有下班時間。

目前戰略研究室不但要處理冬日戰士的電影版設定，還要將情報部送來的資料做個整理，因為Pierce在看到Barnes那神來一筆的拳擊表演，和Steve Rogers無禮的發言後，決定要來處理一下了。

影片已經送進會議室，包括Zola和幾個核心人員正襟危坐，Pierce按下開關，黑色的屏幕上出現一行字：

“我們一無所有，只有寒冬——J B Barnes”

文字淡出後，畫面中出現滿座的八角鐵籠格鬥場，觀眾叫囂著，還有噓聲。

Barnes站在裡頭，鈴聲響起後，他的對手開始快步位移，但Barnes還是沒有動靜，過了幾秒，當對手準備攻擊時，他忽然衝向一旁，對著鐵籠直接揮拳。

對手呆住，連觀眾都沒聲音了，Barnes瘋狂擊打著，鐵籠的一面居然被他打凹了。這時可以看到在場邊的Rumlow急忙攀越籠子，衝到Barnes身後抱住他——

畫面淡出，文字淡入：

“是困獸，但絕不束手就擒”

“絕不是任人宰割的食物”

影片結束。Zola開口問：

「如何？」

Pierce微笑。

「還可以，訊息很明確，影片放出去的同時讓自己人發評論出去，強調Rogers已為美國隊長電影版背書，Barnes卻不肯配合冬日戰士的宣傳。」

「這麼做的用意是？」Zola疑惑地問。

「反向操作，我們要凸顯比起Rogers，Barnes是更令人好奇的作者。重點在造成一種印象：Rogers的確很乖地配合SHIELD，而冬日戰士這方則是Hydra完全配合Barnes個人的意向。」Pierce深思著說：

「我們要影響的不止是觀眾對冬日戰士的興趣，還要讓他們開始對出言不遜的Rogers反感。」

Zola微微點頭：

「很好，就這麼辦。」

他說完就起身，和其他人一起離開，準備開戰。

Pierce看著桌面上的計劃日程，想著Nick小子還是太嫩了。

攻擊時不見得要對著敵人的缺點，而是他們自以為佔優勢的地方。沒有缺點的人就表示他太明亮了，光線太亮看久會累。

人類的本性原就善妒。太完美一定會遭嫉，只要給他們一個理由就好，無論那是不是雞蛋裡挑骨頭。

黑暗是先於光明存在的，Nick永遠搞不清這點。

但這也是Pierce想到他時就會不由自主微笑的原因。


	8. 得點圈的考驗

世上沒有完美的關係。兩人無論多契合，總會在某個時刻面對那個大哉問：他是否為我的靈魂伴侶？

關鍵通常不是什麼了不起的大事。也許是發現對方喜歡哪首歌，哪部電影，哪本書，哪家的pizza。或是反過來，不喜歡以上或其他。

總之，一定會有個環節讓那個考驗出現，讓人明白『該死，你不是（就是）對的人。』這種狀況最容易發生在剛成為情侶的人身上。

熱戀的情緒會左右很多想法，有時會一不小心把對方當成完美的男神女神天使精靈之類的東西，若此時對方發表什麼和己身不相容的說法，形象就會破滅，很容易會對尚未穩固的關係造成災情。

Steve和Bucky目前的狀態就差不多如此。

渡過美好的一夜，外出見了對方家長（算是吧），享用完不錯的午餐，他們現在很有默契的往渡輪站走去，直接放棄快多了的地鐵。兩人以一種拖延的態度，慢吞吞地回市區。

一路上他們什麼都聊，有意無意的想多知道一些關於對方的事。

這其實是種冒險。

「所以你不喜歡Michael Bay？」走上渡輪甲板，Bucky看著水面，隨意地問。

「嗯，瞧他怎麼毀了忍者龜的。」Steve在他身邊張望著。現在不是尖峰時間，船上遊客很多，紐約本地人反而少。

「變形金剛3後我就不看他的電影了。」Bucky撇嘴。

確認，通過。

角落的販賣部有零食，Steve決定買蝴蝶餅和冰淇淋來吃，問Bucky要不要，對方說他只要冰淇淋。

好吧，他不喜歡蝴蝶餅。

但他們都愛冰淇淋。當Bucky靠著欄杆，迎著風，嘴唇滑過香草冰淇淋時，Steve轉開視線。昨夜的某個意象和空氣中甜甜的氣味讓他混身不對勁。

還是專心吃餅吧。Steve直接將蝴蝶餅沾冰淇淋吃，Bucky皺眉做了個怪表情。

Steve認為一個前格鬥士，特種部隊軍人，對食物應該更有勇氣，所以拿一塊餅乾沾冰淇淋塞進Bucky嘴裡。

Bucky揚了揚眉，「還不錯。」他說。

然後Bucky發現Steve喜歡靈魂樂，他則愛搖滾樂。

哦，小問題，因為Steve哼著歌時Bucky完全不在意曲調，只想著他的嘴唇。如果此刻吻他，應該會同時嚐到香草和餅乾的味道。

他們有一搭沒一搭的說話，沈默佔據了大部份的時間。沈默，卻不覺尷尬。

在甲板上，他們並肩靠著欄杆，四隻眼睛放空地望著逐漸接近的曼哈頓。經驗不太豐富的Steve覺得比起情侶，他們比較像老朋友，可以安靜的站在對方身邊，不用去擔心自己表現得如何？夠不夠風趣這些令人心慌的事。

他喜歡這樣，在Bucky身邊，欣賞這個城市。

明明才認識不久。

在交通工具上的時間其實是一種暫停，反正所有的事物都得等人到了目的地後才有意義，於是此刻整個世界都是他處，可以不必理會。

Bucky非常喜歡在這個短暫的，沒人能打擾的時間裡，有個會逼他吃蝴蝶餅的人陪著。

城市從景觀慢慢變成實體。離開水面後他們被嘈雜的大街吞沒，關了靜音的手機在彼此的衣袋中震了大半天了。

但午後的陽光仍然燦爛，讓人覺得這種時間若不浪費應遭天譴。於是都懶得拿手機出來看。

經過大教堂時Bucky抬頭看一眼石牆上的滴水獸，淡淡地說：「我不上教堂。」

「入伍後我也很少上教堂了。」Steve則望向象徵三位一體的三角形拱頂說。

「信仰危機？」Bucky側頭看他，打趣笑著。

「也不是，我還是信的，」Steve微笑。Bucky的臉在陽光下看來有些蒼白。他的眼睛，嗯，Steve覺得自己將會花很多時間來試著調出那個顏色。

「只是去了別的地方，看到其他的東西，就知道衪其實無所不在，換了個名稱罷了。然而在裡頭說教的人似乎不明白這點——所以你不信？」

閃過幾個觀光客後，Bucky想了想。他說：

「不知道。有時候我覺得沒有衪這世界會更和平。」

「不可知論者？」Steve問。

「你說是就是吧。」Bucky無可無不可地回答。

Steve的笑意更深了。在此刻他莫名地覺得，不管身邊的人是否和他一樣，相信世上有個看不見的神這回事，都不要緊。

他喜歡Bucky說不知道時映著光的臉，甚至喜歡他的質疑。若不是在人來人往的大街上，Steve會親吻他慵懶的眼睛。

一切都很好。

快到地鐵站前的地下道時，有對穿洋基球衣的父子趕著超過他們。戴著棒球帽的小鬼抬頭對老爸說：「Daddy，他們今天的打擊真爛…」

Bucky的眉頭微揚，Steve用鼻音哼地笑了一聲。

他們倆同時轉頭看向對方。

對紐約男人而言，棒球是個終極挑戰。對，不是休閒愛好，飲食習慣，信仰問題…都不是，就是棒球。

你在地鐵大戰支持洋基還是大都會，幾等同於你是否就是我等待一生的那個人這麼嚴重的問題。

只要這個對了，其他都不重要。像個魔咒一樣。

所以，要攤牌了嗎？

「你覺得洋基今年如何？」Steve先開口問。

來了，終極的大哉問。

Bucky帶著挑釁的微笑，悠然道：

「還不錯，不比去年差。」

Steve聳聳肩：

「他們每年都不錯。」

「嗯…」Bucky沈吟著，『他們』這個詞只代表一件事。

「所以你覺得我們今年有機會嗎？」Bucky笑問。

「很可悲的，還是沒有。」Steve也笑了。

然後，他們同時明白了一件事，那個人的確出現了。

好的，地鐵站就在眼前，他們現在只剩一個問題：

今晚要去誰的地方？

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Steve Rogers從來沒有這麼愛爭執。

只要不是非常重要，關乎正義理性的問題，他總是謙遜退讓的那個，這導致Steve成為紐約最難坐上計程車的人。但這回他絕不讓步。

「那是病毒——」Steve一手舉著pizza，張大著眼望著Bucky，傳達的訊息很明確：你怎麼說不通啊。

「是防毒軟體啦。」Bucky喝了口啤酒，不耐煩地道。

Steve仰天搖頭，只差沒呼求神明了。

「你看，全母體裡的人都變成Hugo Weaving了，只有病毒才會這樣啊。」Steve說著，用力咬了口pizza，指了指電視上，一大堆凶狠的Agent Smith正在圍攻救世主Neo。

「那是因為防毒軟體被病毒，也就是人類感染了才變成病毒的，這很明顯吧。」連這個都不知道？Bucky不屑地從盒子裡拿出最後一塊pizza。

對，他們正在Steve的公寓裡進行駭客任務馬拉松。在這之前他們已經窩在沙發上看完Steve珍藏的舊版美國隊長，比較過彼此的善本漫畫清單了。

現在電影播了快六小時，他們就為了Agent Smith到底是病毒還是防毒軟體間歇性的吵了五個小時。

不過他們都同意先知就是資料庫系統，以及第一集拍得最好，而第三集裡的確有日本機器人動畫的影子。

「所以他還是病毒。」Steve堅持。

「那是結果論。」Bucky不放棄。

Steve嘆了口氣，夜已深，他有點累了：「我們為什麼要吵這個？」

「我想——因為你錯了。」Bucky將最後一塊pizza吃完，拍了拍手說。

於是Steve發現一件事，Bucky是個認定了什麼事後就決不改變的人。

還有他真的很愛吃pizza。

「我不認為。」Steve靠著沙發，其實他有點被說服了，但就是不想退讓。

「噢——」Bucky皺著眉，看向身邊這個固執的傻子：

「好，不然你想想第一集，Neo的身份一開始就暗示了，他是個駭客…」

「夠了，」Steve打斷他：

「停。」他直接靠向對方，伸手扶著Bucky的臉，用力吻下去。

Bucky的嘴唇嚐起來像柔軟的麵心，還有紅醬的味道。

這個吻持續了一會兒，然後他放開對方，Bucky看著他笑了。決定回敬他。

他欺向前，將Steve壓在沙發上深吻著。

他們一來一往，在Steve的地方，第三集的工作人員名單都上到杜比音效的標示了，這個吻還沒完。

當他們總算願意放開對方後，Steve輕聲的問：「去我房裡？」

「廢話，除非你想在陽台…」

「閉嘴。」

Steve又吻他，大概十分鐘後他們才磕磕絆絆的進了Steve的房間。

「你還真把它放床上？」Bucky跨上床的第一件事就是把那個可憐的抱枕往床邊丟。

「嘿，別這樣，不可以欺負我的Buck。」Steve接住，將抱枕靠牆放好。小心翼翼的德行讓Bucky笑了。

「媽的你還取名字了？」

「當然，」Steve一隻膝蓋靠上床沿：

「Buck很乖的，我想怎麼對他都行。」

Steve的眼神讓Bucky只想立刻將他拖上床。

「是嗎？過來。」Bucky說，用最舒服的姿勢躺著：

「你都怎麼做的，秀給我看。」

Steve逼近他，跨跪著將Bucky困在身下。

「首先，我會這樣…」Steve吻著他，很輕，很緩慢，身體磨娑愛撫著他。

Bucky覺得他可以像這樣，讓這個人溫柔的擁抱，品嚐。Steve的重量，體溫，他的手和唇和其他，足以令他腦中所有的理性消散於無形。

但一轉頭，那個倒楣的抱枕上，他自己的臉正瞪著他。所以Steve都這樣抱著他的Buck？

莫名火起，Bucky忍不住翻身壓制住Steve，用凶狠的，不容置疑的氣勢，在Steve的耳邊說：

「明天就把你的Buck拿去燒了。」

「為什麼？」Steve怔住。

「你不准再碰那個小王八蛋。」Bucky很認真。

Steve用力抱緊他，大笑不已，不行，他太可愛了。

夜晚還很長，Steve認為還有很多時間引發Bucky對他的抱枕產生更強烈的妒意。哦，那會是件很有趣的事。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Sam Wilson說過，他不會滲和Fury的計劃。

但他畢竟是個經紀人，不像令人非議的外行人Rumlow先生，Sam自認專業且認真多了。

於是當他收到Nick Fury傳來的訊息：『請Rogers速至SHIELD總部』時，基於不久前才在聖地牙哥渡過免費且美好的週末，而世上沒有白吃的午餐。敬業的Sam先回覆問『有急事嗎』。

Fury的回答是一段影片，Hydra放出的。

該死。

Sam立刻出動『尋找』Steve Rogers。那小子從昨天就不接電話，傳訊也不回。

他到了布魯克林，Steve的公寓門前，用力按鈴。

腳步聲靠近，門內有人喊著：「誰啊？」

「是我，開門！」Sam吼得很急。

過了好一會Steve才開門。Sam抬眼看，這小子光著膀子，正將睡袍穿上身，一臉疑惑。

「什麼事？你家失火了？」

「你才快火燒屁股了——為什麼不回電話？我還以為你死了。」Sam走進門，立刻就發覺不對勁。

公寓有點亂。

要知道以Rogers在軍隊中養成的良好生活習慣，Sam從沒看過他將完食的pizza盒丟在茶几上，還有幾罐可樂和啤酒。不是吧？Steve心愛的收藏，隨便亂翻他會發脾氣的舊版美國隊長漫畫也亂糟糟地堆在沙發上，旁邊還有團凌亂的毛毯。

好像他昨晚在自己屋子裡開宅男睡衣趴一樣。

「發生什麼事了？」Steve皺著眉，一臉沒睡好的煩躁樣。

「對方動手了——」Sam正要說明他早上收到的訊息，然後他就看到更不對勁的東西。

Steve的房間裡走出一個半裸的傢伙，那小子圍著浴巾，正在擦著一頭亂髮，還說著：

「Steve，借我一條內褲。」

「哦，好啊，在右邊的抽屜裡，對了自己找衣服穿，你的衣服我丟去洗了。」Steve自在地笑著說。

貓頭鷹之靈再度上Sam Wilson的身。他呆立當場，張得大大的眼睛不停的接收訊息，腦子裡只有一堆尖叫：

『天哪不要告訴我是那傢伙該死他就是那傢伙Steve你這王八蛋居然和Barnes同居了嗎也不打聲招呼重色輕友也沒這麼離譜要命外頭都快開幹了你們還在這裡給老子曬什麼恩愛——』

「哦。」Bucky應了一聲，對發呆的Sam微點個頭招呼，轉回Steve房裡去了。

「你剛說什麼？」Steve回頭問他。方才注意力全放在Bucky漂亮的背脊上，Sam說的話直接秒忘。

「呃——」Sam大概花了五秒鐘才定下神來：

「我說，對方動手了，他們發了一段影片，幾乎等於宣戰了。」Sam冷靜地說著，拿出手機點開影片，交給Steve。

Steve接過來看，影片的標題很簡單，就是J B Barnes的回應。他點下去看，眉心皺得好深，臉上沒有驚慌，Sam覺得他看起來…

非常難過。

「什麼時候的事？」Steve盯著手機問。

「昨天發的。」

「我不是說那個。」Steve抬頭，Sam可以感受到他眼中的怒意。

「這是什麼時候拍的？」Steve尖銳地問。

「我最好是知道啦。」Sam沒好氣地白他一眼。媽的，你應該去問剛才那個祼男吧。

「這又不是重點，你知道他們在表達什麼嗎？這是攻擊…」Sam急切地說著，沒注意祼男已著裝完成，穿著Steve的T恤和牛仔褲，安靜地站五公尺外盯著他。

「那不重要——」Steve的語氣非常不開心了，他光是想到Bucky一臉空白對著鐵籠揮拳就心痛了起來。

「拿來。」此時安靜的前狙擊手發聲了，他大步走來，陰沈的語氣和凶悍的臉部線條讓Sam心裡一驚。

「Bucky…」Steve握著手機，不太想交給他。

Bucky是啥？媽的，叫起小名來了。Sam搖頭無奈。

Bucky直視著Steve，Sam覺得他看來像隻餓壞了的野獸，不給他要的東西就立刻咬死你一樣。

Steve深吸口氣，將手機交給Bucky，對方沈著臉看著影片時，Sam很想提醒他那是我的，我們不太熟拜託小心點別亂摔…

然後Bucky將手機丟回Steve手上，轉身拿起自己丟在椅子上的外套，淡淡地說：「我先走了。」

「你要去哪裡？」Steve擔憂地看著他。

Bucky沒看他，穿上外套，冷冷地說：

「我得去殺了某人。」

他直接摔門走人。

OK，Sam Wilson轉頭望向Steve，那傢伙和他差不多呆了。

「他剛說要去殺人。」Sam說。

「嗯。」Steve應了一聲。

「你覺得…我們是不是要通知什麼人？比方——國土安全部？」Sam側著臉，擠出一個笑容說。

「Sam，」Steve把手機還給Sam，認真地看著他的臉：

「我說真的，別開這種玩笑。」

他說完，進房去換衣服。

非得去一趟SHIELD了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Bucky很清楚，只有一個地方能找到他要殺的那個王八蛋。

格鬥俱樂部裡很熱鬧，訓練師和慕名而來的客戶占據了擂台和四週的訓練器材，Bucky走進來時幾個選手和他熱切招呼著，他不理會，面無表情直往挑高二樓，老闆的辦公室衝。

負責接待的女孩急忙拿起電話，大概三天前老闆就提醒她，要是看到Barnes進來一定要立刻通知他。

「Rumlow先生，那個…」女孩嬌俏的聲音小心地傳來。

「我看到了。」Rumlow掛上電話，調整一下姿勢，正襟危坐地面對門口。

為求安全起見他還確認了一下自己的點22手槍就在右手邊的抽屜裡。應該用不到，不過還是小心點好。

Bucky用力推開辦公室的門。

「王八蛋，」Bucky說，向來懶散的人現在像顆未爆彈，直衝向安然坐著的Rumlow：

「你出賣我？」

「對，我是經紀人，把你賣個好價錢是我的工作。」Rumlow抬頭看他，笑得有點無賴。

「賣個好價錢？」Bucky居高臨下，冷然地盯著他。

「我知道你會火大，但那段影片很震撼，別擔心外界的看法，Hydra向我保證不會讓你看來像個瘋子，你得承認他們做得很漂亮——」

「Fuck，」Bucky動手了，直接抓住Rumlow的前襟一把拖起他：

「我不在乎全世界的人都看到我發瘋。但是Steve…媽的回應個屁啊！」

Bucky又急又氣，大眼睛凶悍地盯著Rumlow，好像下一步就要揮拳打死他了。

蛤？呼吸有點困難的Rumlow覺得自己好像聽到一個名字。

「等，等一下，他媽的Steve是哪位？」Rumlow有點搞不清楚狀況了。

其實影片賣給Hydra時Rumlow就等著這一刻，但他太了解Bucky了，當時他想著這小鬼了不起罵他兩句也就罷了。他沒想到Bucky真的這麼生氣，而且，好像和他預估的情況有出入——

呃，Steve…不是那個Steve吧？

「呿，」Bucky沒好氣的放手，用力將Rumlow推回座位裡：

「不關你的事。」

Rumlow看著他，方才的怒氣還在，但他臉上多了點，嗯，不對勁的東西。像是尷尬。

「嗯，你是指Steve Rogers？拜託，我知道你喜歡他的作品，但他擺明了就是看不起你——」

「他沒有，他，呃…」Bucky如鯁在喉， Steve昨天早上說的話跑進腦子裡。他說的就是那個意思。

「反正他不是那個意思。」他刻意轉開視線。

Rumlow皺著眉。他沒結過婚，養過小孩。這輩子唯一從小看到大的就是眼前這個死小孩，他還記得Bucky十幾歲時，自己虧他還不去和鄰居小美眉告白時，這小鬼也是回答：不關你的事。

遺傳自義大利老媽的直覺讓Rumlow心頭浮現怪異的感覺，他還不太確定是怎麼回事，不過呢…

「得了，我不知道你這麼喜歡他——」Rumlow的原意是想緩一緩氣氛，但Bucky居然沒反駁，只是板著臉望向外頭，就是不看他。

「媽的不是吧？」老媽魂直接上身了，Rumlow有點緊張的想，Bucky——不會——呃，他喜歡男人嗎？沒聽他說過啊？

「什麼？」Bucky終於望向他。

「你昨天跑哪去了，我一直在找你。」Rumlow瞪著他，一副給老娘，咳，不，給老子交待清楚的樣子。

「不關你的事。」Bucky說，又轉過頭了。

又是這句。Rumlow現在真的急了。

「什麼不關我的事？你的事我都得管，媽的給我說清楚你是不是和那個Rogers扯不清了？」

「好。」Bucky站在他面前，頭抬得高高的，怒氣十足地道：

「那你就聽清楚，Steve是我的人，Hydra要是再動他就是跟我過不去，你們現在就把影片撤下來，不然——」

「不然怎樣？你不會跟他，該死，他是個王八蛋耶，你什麼人不好挑去跟他在一起？」Rumlow氣急敗壞，猛地起身，他的腦子完全炸了，根本沒理會什麼Hydra，影片啥的，只有一個念頭：要命了我的小王八蛋真被壞人拐了。

「關。你。什。麼。事！」Bucky進入野獸小孩抗命狀態，吼得好大聲。

「就是我的事，你不准再和那小子見面。」Rumlow進入恐龍家長狀態。

「你管不著。」Bucky斷然道，轉身就走。

「你試試看，我他媽…」Rumlow對著他的背影吼著，他本來想說再見他我就打斷你的腿之類的狠話，但這時理智終於回到大腦裡了。

他沒本事打斷Bucky的腿。

Rumlow沒力的坐下，又煩又亂，光是想到Bucky居然和Rogers那個輕浮的傢伙在一起他就火大。

打斷他的腿是不可能的。但是，找個地方把他關起來倒可以試試。

Rumlow拿起電話，撥了個號碼，幾秒後他說：

「Pierce？你不是說要開始冬日戰士的電影版計劃了？對，沒錯，我知道你需要James，所以，你能幫個忙嗎……」

掛上電話後，Rumlow抱著胸，陰沈地想著：

敢動我家的Bucky，Rogers是活膩了吧。

他決對不會讓小王八蛋就這麼傻傻的跟壞蛋跑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 對，我就是討厭Michael Bay。


	9. 思念是一種…很麻煩的東西

Steve拒絕Sam的陪同，他說，這回他要自己處理。

他獨自走進SHIELD，Fury的辦公室。

Fury正埋頭檢視Coulson送來的進度，他抬起頭對著Steve泰然道：

「你總算來了。」

「別廢話。我是來把話說清楚的。」Steve在他桌前站定，藍眼睛正視著Fury，今天無論如何得將立場表明清楚：不管Hydra釋出的東西影射什麼訊息，那都不重要。

他們做的事讓Steve痛恨，Hydra居然找出Bucky最糟糕的一面來回應他。Bucky早上離開時冷硬的表情讓他難受極了，但錯誤因他而起，他有義務彌補這一切。

「我要出面道歉，不管你現在打算做什麼，都得停下來。」Steve說。

Fury不是打不還手的人，他一定早有因應，但無論他們在操作什麼，Steve認定必須到此為止，別再傷害他的Bucky了。

Fury皺眉看他，臉上泛出一絲幾不可見的微笑。Steve Rogers的確就是如他所想的那樣。

「好啊，我同意。」Fury淡淡地說，再度低頭翻看文件。

「呃？」Steve愣了一下，剛好像對著空氣打了一拳。

當他正氣凜然，大步走進這間辦公室時，可沒預料到對方的反應如此輕描淡寫。

「你同意？」Steve一臉茫然。

Fury笑著，闔上文件：

「我知道Hydra的行事風格，尤其是Pierce。此人非常好戰，而且愛走極端。那段影片就是要讓我們明白，他的人不好惹，」他靠著辦公椅，自在地道：

「這個反擊太有力。老實說我手上沒任何東西可以回應的。」

「嗯。」那就好，Steve點頭，稍微放心一點，但對方是Nick Fury，Steve心想他絕對還有後話。

「不過，你如果要道歉，那很好，退讓也是一種攻擊，應該會讓大眾覺得，是他們在無理取鬧。」Fury說。

「哦——不會吧。」Steve洩氣地垂下肩。為何怎麼做都不對？要如何才能讓Bucky好好的？讓他們之間不再有這些鳥事？

「那你傳影片給Sam的用意是…」Steve真搞不懂這老頭在想什麼了。

「只是讓你們明白，我們已經開戰了，在戰爭中沒有理性可言，就算你想保得對方週全也無用。」Fury像是能看穿Steve的心思一樣，老成地望著他。

Steve真恨透他的眼神了。

「我不想反擊，也不能道歉，那你要我來做什麼？」Steve叉腰皺眉，非常不爽地問。

「我不會強迫你做不想做的事。但要給你看些東西。」Fury笑道，他起身，繞過辦公桌，示意Steve跟他走：

「你應該要明白，我們現在最重要的工作是什麼。」

Steve猶疑地看著他。算了，無論如何，總得知道Fury到底在搞什麼鬼。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

那間辦公室門外貼了張A4紙，上頭印著大大的名稱：『馬格西亞』。下頭還有一小行字：『想喝茶請轉身回地球，我們在造宇宙沒空理你。對，內有導彈，勿入』

Fury搖頭，這就是把一堆專業死宅全丟進一個空間裡會發生的事。

Steve的警覺心卻被這張紙條化解了一大半，亞當斯是他熱愛的大師：「裡頭不會是四次元空間吧？」他忍不住微笑著說。

「是就好了，咱們的工作會簡單得多。」Fury無奈地說，伸手打開門。

一股怪味衝出來。

沒有高速飛車等著他們。Steve掃了一眼，常年在戰場上的訓練讓他在第一時間認出來，這不是一般的辦公室，是某個戰鬥指揮部。

靠外側的地方應該是戰備糧倉，二個大垃圾桶都快滿了，還有一大堆的食物和飲料。抬眼往裡頭望去，開闊的大辦公室牆上有個電子白板，貼著一堆流程圖，還閃著倒數時間。

一群人忙碌走動，或專注地坐在桌前盯著幾個螢幕，還有兩三個人拿著槍，光劍在一旁比劃對打。

味道是不太好聞，但可以感覺到裡頭的人都邋遢得挺有精神。

「這是…」Steve望著，一臉疑惑。

「說是馬格西亞也沒錯，」Fury帶著傲氣微笑：「他們的確在造宇宙，要將你的平面作品變成真實世界。」

Steve明白了。他看到一個瘦弱的女孩正嚴肅地高舉著比她半個人還大的，美國隊長的盾牌，翻來覆去地檢查著。

「他們在做影像化設定？」Steve問。說真的，這些人的專注認真的表情令他動容。

「是啊，已經忙了快半個月了，這回全由我們自己做主，」Fury說，轉頭看他：

「這就是SHIELD的回應，一部完美的美國隊長電影。」

Steve不知該說什麼才好。

這時坐在最深處的Phil Coulson抬起頭來，看到他們，Coulson開心地跳起來喊：

「Rogers，你終於來了——」

他離座時太急了點，差點被腳邊的睡袋絆倒。Coulson的吼叫聲讓大夥停下工作，同時望向Steve。

Steve忽然有點尷尬的感覺，應該說，看著他們臉上的興奮，讓他覺得自己很糟糕。這陣子腦子裡只有Bucky，完全沒想到有一群人正在為了他的作品拼命工作。

就好像在戰場上丟了同袍，跑去，呃，打混把美眉一樣。

Coulson好像看到救星，興奮地張大眼，快步迎向他：

「我們有好多事情要請教你，對了，我們幾個幫隊長設計了新制服，」Coulson說著就拉著Steve的手臂，將他拖到電腦前：

「還有盾牌，你覺得塗裝上要不要再加強一些？我們覺得可以有兩種塗裝，夜間任務時帶著亮晶晶的盾牌不太合理……」

Steve被他引導著，檢視著他們的作品。Coulson說，除了這些實體的設計，劇本改編也需要他的協助。

Steve沒辦法停下來，他們一個個送上自己小組的半成品，文件，設定概念，他一項項看著，每一樣都令他驚嘆。他自然而然的全心投入。

Fury站在遠處，保持一貫的，了然於心的微笑。

看著這個大塊頭笑瞇瞇地舉著盾牌比劃，Fury想Rogers果然就像他預估的，很快就進入狀況，成為馬格西亞星人的一份子了。

當時看到影片時他無奈地想，Alex的運氣真的太好，攻擊使用的材料無懈可撃，手法精準無比。

但Fury沒被激怒，因為他知道自己有最強大的武器：

一個善良的，絕不拋棄戰友，真正的美國隊長。

 

※　　　※　　　※　　　

 

Bucky重回Hydra總部，要找Pierce說清楚。

Rumlow那個王八。別說幫忙，Bucky認真地想著是不是該開除他了。

他要和誰交往到底關Rumlow什麼事啊？又不是他老爸。呿。就算老爸也沒資格管。

Bucky抬頭看著Hydra的標誌，雙手握拳一副要找人算帳的樣子。門口的警衛這次沒向他行軍禮，但仍然很尊敬的打開閘門迎接。Bucky還沒開口問，警衛很自動的說：

「Pierce先生在頂樓等您。」

Bucky皺眉，媽的回去一定要開除Rumlow，居然先向Pierce報信了，可惡。

他氣呼呼地上了電梯，歡迎他回來的女聲讓他想一拳打爛控制面板。Bucky按捺住衝動，冷冷地盯著樓面指示，直達頂樓。

走出電梯後，Bucky發現他到了一個奇怪的地方。

這房間起碼有二十坪。訂作的沙發圍在四周，中間還有個水池，一整面牆的螢幕，吧枱——還有壁爐？

這裡不是出版社辦公室，是高級渡假飯店吧。

Alexander Pierce本人正靠著落地窗，望著紐約市景，一副肥皂劇男主角的憂鬱樣，好像沒聽到他進來了。

Bucky皺眉，老人家年紀大了耳背是吧？好，他走向Pierce，大聲說：

「Pierce，你——」

「哦…」Pierce似乎被突如其來的聲音嚇了一跳，他回過頭，看見Bucky，呼了一口氣。

「抱歉，呃，」好像是聲音太大了吧，Bucky放輕聲音：

「我說，你得把影片撤下來，現在，立刻。」

Pierce恢復微笑，拍了拍Bucky的肩：「我們談談。」他說著就往一旁的吧枱走去：

「要喝點什麼嗎？」

「不用。」Bucky沒好氣地回答，剛說的話Pierce當沒聽見一樣。這傢伙打算用拖字訣了吧。

「但我需要。」Pierce說著，幫自己倒了一杯威士忌。

「我剛說…」Bucky正要說話，Pierce打斷他：

「喜歡這個地方嗎？」他說著，同時抬眼掃視了一下。

「什麼？」Bucky不解，而且他很不耐煩了。

「這裡是為你準備的——」Pierce笑著說：

「這間是休息室，裡頭還有一間臥室，隔壁的工作間裡什麼都有…」

「等一下，為我準備？」Bucky矇了。

「我們的計劃開始得比較晚，」Pierce笑得親切無奈：

「不過Hydra向來準備周全，關於電影版的影像設定部份已完成得差不多了，但我需要你為前期宣傳做一個番外——」

Bucky一頭霧水，媽的，Pierce的意思是要他在這裡畫？

「你需要我就得答應嗎？我他媽連電影版都還沒同意。」Bucky真火了。

「Rumlow說你沒有異議，放心，權利金和分紅都很優渥，而且全部依你的原作處理，對白一字不改。」

「我要開除他了。」Bucky說，他轉身就要走開。

「呃，先別急，」Pierce還是一派輕鬆：

「你剛說要我撤什麼東西？」

Bucky回頭，該死，氣到忘記他來的目的。

「那個，關於我的回應，你得撤下來。」Bucky冷靜地說。

「哦，那個啊…」Pierce喝一口酒，帶著打趣的眼光看他：

「我可以問為什麼嗎？」

「因為那不是我的原意，我不同意任何對Steve Rogers不利的攻擊。」Bucky義憤填膺地說：

「你要是不撤下視頻我就和Hydra解約，了不起你告死我好了。」

「嗯…」Pierce抿著嘴，微微點頭，他想了想：

「Rumlow說，你似乎非常『欣賞』Rogers先生？」

媽的，死傢伙連這個都說了？要不要賣得這麼徹底啊？Bucky心想，不，不是開除，是直接打死。

「這是我的私事。」Bucky耐著性子沈聲說，但他握緊拳頭，死瞪著人，看得出他真的快爆發了。

「那是自然。」Pierce還是保持微笑，他離開吧枱，走向Bucky：

「不過，Rogers是敵人，而Hydra對敵人從不手軟。即使你不想動他，就這麼走了，但我們還是要做，沒有你也一樣。」

什麼意思？Bucky緊張了，他皺著眉。Pierce是說，就算他解約不幹，Hydra還是有別的辨法欺負他的Steve？

Bucky低下頭，深呼吸著，Steve單純明亮的笑臉在他腦子裡閃爍著：

「你們無論如何都不願放過他？」

「哦，孩子，不是的，」Pierce像個善良老伯，安慰地拍拍他的肩：

「攻擊Rogers個人是下下之策，我也不想這麼做，但若是失去你，我就只能打一場不光彩的戰爭。」

Bucky抬頭直視他，這是威脅嗎？

「你的意思是——如果我願意配合，待在這裡畫圖，就會放過他嗎？」Bucky說，臉上有股壯士斷腕的氣勢。

Pierce發現自己真的很喜歡這個小鬼。

「要讓戰爭結束只有一個辦法，就是光明正大來一場對決。而我需要你。」Pierce說。

Bucky看著他，好半天不說話。

Pierce微笑，看來沒問題了。

Bucky在沈默良久後說：「好，我做。但是…」

「我明白，」Pierce堅定地向他保證：

「我立刻叫他們把視頻撤下，在你完成工作前，絕對不會有其他動作，相信我，等你完工，我們也不用再針對他個人了。」

Bucky點頭，Pierce再拍拍他的肩：

「我知道你不喜歡打擾，所以留你自己在這兒，Zola已經將設定建議放在工作間桌上，電話拿起來說話就會有人幫你，你需要什麼直接告訴他們。對了，這個房間裡手機是打不出去的。」

Shit，不是飯店是監獄吧，他被關起來了？

Bucky覺得無力至極。

Pierce走後，Bucky抬頭張望，窗外的紐約市變得又小又遠。

Steve在那裡。

今天早上還能摸到他的手，吻他的臉。

咫尺竟如天涯。

沒關係，Bucky深吸口氣，打起精神。他要工作，早點交件就可以離開這個鬼地方，然後去找他。

生平第一次，Bucky只希望能待在某人身邊，把世界丟開，什麼都不要了。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Steve在SHIELD裡忙了兩整天。

吃睡都在馬格西亞裡，他已完全習慣裡頭的怪味，無休止的工作，和身邊可愛又認真的人們。

Steve不習慣的是自己。

他想Bucky。

這兩天Bucky完全沒有聯絡，打電話給他也不接。

他還好嗎？心情如何？不會真殺了人吧？愈想愈擔心。

而且難受。

忙碌時他會暫時忘了Bucky，但只要一停下來，即使只有傳遞文件時的一秒鐘，有關Bucky Barnes這個存在就會驀地入侵，佔據一切，將他整個抽離，沈入某個溫柔又憂傷的地方。

他會發呆，眼前什麼都沒有，只剩Bucky的手，他的嘴唇，微笑時的眼睛，靠在身側時手臂的溫暖…

視覺會直到下一份設計稿送到他面前時才恢復。

這狀態像個迴圈，不停重複。Steve覺得自己在分裂，拉扯，慢慢地，直到極限。

到他終於卡住，無法前進。專注力弱化，事物開始失去意義，他茫然的看著桌面上的稿件，忘了自己前一秒在做什麼。

Steve知道他現在只能做一件事。

「Phil，」Steve起身：

「我得先離開一下——」話說出口時，Coulson驚訝的臉讓他湧出罪惡感。

但他真的得走，眼下什麼都做不成，只想去找Bucky。狠心丟下失落的Coulson和眾人，離開馬格西亞時，Steve覺得自己簡直是個逃兵。

目前只能先這樣。沒看到Bucky好好的，平安無事，Steve什麼都做不成。

他直接叫車往Bucky的住處去，在路上還是不停Call他，仍然沒有接通。下車後，Steve直往公寓衝。

大門鑰匙還在原來的地方，他上樓，站在門口按了半天鈴，清楚的聽見鈴聲，但就是沒人回應。

莫名的恐懼跑出來，Steve開始擔心他不會死在裡頭了吧？

就在他打算踹門時，身後有個稚嫩的聲音：

「你來找Barnes先生的嗎？」

Steve回頭，是個東方面孔的小男孩，大概十歲吧，看來好小。

「呃，是…」

「他已經三天沒回來了。」男孩抬頭看著他。

「你怎麼知道？」Steve問他。

「因為他三天沒訂餐了。」男孩說著，這時Steve才發現他提著一個外送餐點的空袋子。大概是來這棟樓送餐的吧。

三天沒回家？那Bucky離開他家後就不見了？Steve真急了。

男孩看著他的臉，忽然皺起眉頭，警覺地斜眼瞪著他：

「你是Steve Rogers吧，找Barnes先生做什麼？」

語氣非常差。Steve怔了一下。

「你是Tommy？」Steve想到那天晚上，Bucky和他坐在窗前，聽著對街中菜館的老闆娘罵小孩。

「Tom」男孩嚴肅地糾正他。

「哦，Tom，母親讓你一個人來外送？」Steve苦笑一聲，家人也太放心了吧。

「呿，」Tom不屑地說：

「只送這條街，而且我十五歲了，少廢話，你為何要找Barnes先生？」

十五歲？還真看不出來。這小鬼直呼他的名字，卻尊敬的稱Bucky為『先生』。Steve看著他深具敵意的態度，忽然明白為何Bucky每天都要叫這家的餐點了。

「他是我的朋友。」Steve溫和地對他說。

「最好是。」Tom不信任的瞄他一眼，往樓梯走了兩步，忽然回頭嗆：

「你們最好搞清楚，其實Barnes先生並不凶，他是非常善良的…」

「我知道。」Steve說，用那種對著“自己人”的態度，對他點點頭。

Tom沈默半秒，像在觀察他。然後男孩傲慢地撇過臉，走下樓時丟一句：「知道就好，還有，他畫得比你棒。」

「我同意。」Steve暗道。

Tom走後Steve想了想，Bucky不在家，那麼只有一個人可能知道他的去向。

就在他轉過身，打算去找Bucky的經紀人時，就在樓梯口看到那位仁兄了。

Rumlow正要上樓，抬頭就和他打了個照面。

還有別人，曾警告Steve出門要小心別讓他碰上的，那位新科終極格鬥挑戰者，Jack Rollins就在一旁。

Rumlow瞇著眼，「媽的。」

他輕聲罵了一句。

「Rumlow先生——」Steve正要開口，Rollins就像見到仇人似地，三兩步衝上來：

「王八蛋！」他吼著，直接一拳揮向Steve。

Steve舉臂擋開，同時一拳揮出。Rollins沒想到對方動作這麼快，臉上吃了一計重拳，往樓下退了一步。

Steve沒受過格鬥訓練，但他在軍隊裡的戰技分數相當高，還曾代表陸戰隊參加過軍中拳擊賽。而且，只要對方不是Bucky，他絕不會犯錯。

「Shit」Rollins罵了一句，又向前再攻，Steve居高臨下，對準他的下巴又是一拳，Rollins直接摔下樓，Rumlow忙扶住他。

「不錯。」Rumlow微笑，王八蛋還算有點本事。

「我不是來找麻煩的。」Steve申明，看來Bucky身邊的人態度很一致：Steve Rogers是個王八蛋，別對他客氣。

該死。

Rumlow讓Rollins靠牆站好，然後他微微伸展一下。

「你就是個麻煩。」Rumlow說著，緩緩走上樓。

「我只想知道Bucky還好嗎？」Steve固執地說。

Rumlow不想回答，直接出拳。他現在只想打死這個王八蛋。

Steve退一步閃開。但Rumlow沒讓他有機會閃躲，他一口氣登上階梯，再出拳，Steve只能回擋。

Rumlow的動作完全不像個中年退伍傭兵，他快速一腿踢中Steve的肚子，Steve終於明白這位經紀人這回沒打算放過他，只好反撃。

閃過一計重拳後，Steve用身高優勢逼近Rumlow，狠狠揮拳，直撃Rumlow的胸口，趁他還沒反應過來時，一腳踢向他，Rumlow吃痛地叫一聲，摔倒在地。

該死，原來王八蛋的本事不比Bucky差，可惡。

Rollins這時再衝上來，又被Steve一腳踹下樓，然後他回頭瞪著Rumlow，隨時準備再給他一拳時，Rumlow伸出手掌：

「OK，停，可以了——」

「什麼？」

「我說停可以了老子服了你過關了。」

Steve的肩膀垂了下來，深呼吸幾口氣，看著他問：

「過什麼關？」

「Fuck，」Rumlow狼狽起身，靠著牆，沒好氣地道：

「算你有本事。難怪那個死小孩會喜歡你。」

「你是說，我的Bucky？」Steve笑了。

「什麼你的Bucky，我還沒同意你們交往。」Rumlow也不管自己已經被揍到快喘不過氣來了，瞪著Steve冷冷地說。

「我也不同意。」Rollins在樓下喊著。

關你什麼事？Steve撇了Rollins一眼，再看向Rumlow，好吧，這位經紀人管很大啊。

「為什麼要你同意？你管得著嗎？」Steve雙手抱胸，非常不爽。

「因為這小子就是歸我管，他死掉的老爸交待的。」Rumlow挺身站好：

「他當年就說了，Bucky他管不了，要我好好照顧他，所以他的事我不能不管。」

就像今天，他其實是來拿Bucky的換洗衣物，那死小孩居然說他討厭Hydra幫他準備的名牌內衣，只想要他自己的，上頭有美國隊長盾牌的那件破T恤，還要他半小時內送去。

「那…他還好嗎？」Steve臉色一變，心想完了，他好像揍了Bucky的…呃…教父嗎？

「很好，沒事，他忙得很，只要你不煩他就成。」Rumlow輕描淡寫地說。

其實Bucky一點也不好。

他大概快把Hydra幫他準備的工作室打爛了。Hydra每天上去收稿件都得派三個人，還都要全付武裝才成。

「哦，那就好——抱歉剛才出手重了點。」Steve有點不好意思地看著Rumlow說。

Rumlow揮揮手，有種『真的老了』的悲涼感。

「如果是這樣，」Steve低頭，沈吟一會兒，呼了口氣，一副下定決心的樣子：

「可以麻煩你告訴他，那個，我…」Steve說不下去。

我很想他。

「算了。他沒事就好，請他有空和我聯絡，可以嗎？」Steve誠心地望著Rumlow說。

Rumlow微微點頭。

「謝謝。」Steve說，他緩步下樓，經過Rollins時還不忘說聲對不起。

望著大塊頭消沈的背影，Rumlow心想，這小子，其實，嗯，不算太輕浮吧，還挺有禮貌的。

而且能同時打掛他和Rollins的人全美國也找不出幾個。

他有點改觀了，只是一點。

Rumlow暫時不去想這些，因為現在最要緊的是——

小王八蛋的T恤。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看不懂馬格西亞是何物請Google銀河便車指南，如果看的懂…宅宅們來抱一下吧


	10. 他就是這麼喜歡你

一點也不好的Bucky坐在透寫台前，蒼白燈箱映照著陰沈的臉，一雙眼圈黑得像戴著蘇洛的眼罩一樣。

打從進了Hydra的監獄後他就不停的畫，第一天深夜就交了初稿，呃，算是吧。如果把草稿和旋轉座椅一起往可憐的助理編輯頭上丟就算交件。

業界皆知Hydra的人有名的吃苦耐勞，催稿功力一流，打死不退。但這回狀態特殊，不用人催，頂樓那位不爽猫化身的Barnes先生會打電話到樓下，命令他們立刻上來拿。

但無論衝上樓的速度有多快，Bucky都會吼一句：「太慢了！」然後就把人當活靶，手邊有什麼就丟什麼。

Zola曾派人坐在那裡等，但Bucky發現監獄裡有同伴，瞬間發飈，二話不說直接踹人。在處理了幾項流血事件後，Zola決定將收件人員編制改為三人，這樣一個被打昏還有其他兩人可以協助撤退。

更頭痛的問題是卡梗。當然，是人都會卡梗，再天才也一樣。而Bucky只要腦子卡住，就發瘋地亂踢亂砸，光透寫台就換了三張，頂樓已成廢墟。

雖然底下的人都說，再不把這位殺神請出去真會弄死人的，但Zola和老大Pierce卻很開心。

因為他們看過稿件了。

Zola檢視三天以來像個瘋子的Barnes交出的草稿，他的評斷是：前所未有的黑暗與悲傷，完美至極。

其實他的形容就是Bucky現在的心情。

話說幸福快樂的作者通常創作不出什麼好東西來，Bucky目前的表現就是如此，他從開工就處在煩躁莫名的狀態，似乎心情愈差下筆愈順，作品已完成快三分之二了。

可是他真的愈來愈沮喪。豪華監獄裡無所不有，就算缺了些什麼，只要Bucky一句話他們就立刻送來。但沒有任何東西能讓他開心，唯一能帶來少許安慰的，是他還穿著Steve的衣服，尤其是那條內褲。

但三天已是極限，昨晚一定得將它脫下來洗了，掛在浴室的內褲沒乾之前，任何一位Hydra的人走進來都將面臨殺身之禍。

難過得要死的Bucky在無可奈何下通知王八蛋Rumlow去拿他的換洗衣物，無論如何都比Hydra準備的東西好一點。

現在，等了快四十分鐘，光著身子，只套了條牛仔褲的Bucky愈來愈火大。

他告訴自己應該專心，因為照這個速度，一週內就能搞定。

然後他就可以去找Steve了。

如果Steve還願意搭理他的話。

他們分開時完全沒給對方交待，沒留下承諾，什麼都沒有。

Bucky除了畫圖，發脾氣，砸東西，就是在想他。想著想著，Steve的印象漸漸變成某個遙不可及的，不屬於這個物理世界的東西。這兩天Bucky甚至出現一種偏執的想法，也許Steve不曾存在過，全是他自個兒幻想的。

還好有那條內褲在，不然他真會認定那兩天只是場美得不可能的夢境。

可是這麼久沒聯絡，Steve不會認為他又跑了吧？

然後一切就會像從沒發生過一樣，他們會再度形同陌路。是嗎？

Bucky丟下筆，畫不下去了。

他起身，離開工作間，走到一片凌亂的休息室，看著窗外的紐約市，暗藍天際下，華燈初上。

頂樓的隔音絕佳。太安靜了，什麼聲音都聽不到。像死亡一樣沈寂。

好想回家。

這時電梯門開，Rumlow笑著走出來。後頭跟著Rollins。兩人的臉色都不太好。

「還可以再慢一點。」Bucky沈著臉說。

Rumlow呿了一聲搖頭「拿去。」將一袋衣物和鑰匙丟給Bucky。舉手時眉頭抽緊了一下，好像哪兒在痛，動作不太自然。

「還好吧？快完成了嗎？」Rumlow耐著性子，關心地笑著，Bucky打開提袋確認，嗯，他最愛的T恤有帶來。然後他斜睨了Rumlow一眼。老小子正按著自己的胸口。

「受傷了？」Bucky冷冷地皺眉。他的眼線掃向Rollins：

「我不是說過練習時別理他，就算求你也不能讓他上擂台？你知不知道這老頭幾歲了？」

Rollins一臉受了千古奇冤的樣子，張大了眼說：

「我沒有，還不是為了你，媽的那個Rogers…」Rollins還沒申冤完就被Rumlow狠狠的瞪回去了。

「這幾天都沒睡嗎？瞧你快變成熊貓了——」Rumlow笑瞇瞇地，笨拙岔開話。

Bucky沈著臉，死瞪著裝得太不像的Rumlow。

「Rogers？」Bucky雙手抱胸。

「什麼？」Rumlow還裝傻。

「你去找他碴了？」本來就不開心的Bucky現在像快爆開的氣炸鍋。

「哪有啊，是他找上門來了…」Rollins急著幫老闆解釋。

「閉嘴。」Rumlow覺得讓這傢伙跟上來真是失策。

Bucky瞪著他們，不發一語。這小子有種與生俱來的拗執，當他這樣站著死死瞪著人時，Rumlow總是退讓的那個。

「我沒去找他麻煩，是在你家門口遇上的。」Rumlow按著發疼的胸口。他當然不會說是誰先出手的。

所以他去找我嗎？

Bucky不知道應該開心還是難過。

「你打傷他了？」Bucky責問他。

媽的，Rumlow心想不養孩子是正確的。死小子怎不問他傷得如何？

「沒，看不出來那小子挺能打的。」Rumlow沒好氣地說。

「哦，那就好。」Bucky舒了口氣，然後他忍不住問：

「他…還好嗎？」臉上的表情除了放心，也許還有點失落。

好個屁啊。Rumlow本來想麼回答，但死沒良心的小鬼那副德行居然讓Rumlow想到Rogers，那傢伙也是這個死樣子。可惡，他心想我現在是壞人了嗎？哪有壞人還挨打的啊。

「問那幹嘛？你管好自己就成了——」Rumlow唸不下去了，因為Bucky那雙眼睛黯淡得要命，抿著嘴，一臉委屈的樣子，媽的他還是那個不爽就開扁的小鬼嗎。

Rumlow嘆了口氣「他比你好得多。」

「是啊，最少他看起來不像熊貓。」連Rollins都覺得Bucky看來好可憐。

「嗯。」那就好。Bucky放心點頭，轉身要回他的工作室，Steve在找他了，Bucky現在只想快點完成工作。

「那個…Bucky…」Rumlow叫住他。

「什麼？」Bucky回頭。

「雖然我還是不同意你們交往——」Rumlow說著，一旁的Rollins皺眉看他：

「嘿，別這樣啦…」Rollins用手肘撞老闆一下，然後很認真的轉向Bucky說：「我同意了哦。」

叛徒。「閉嘴。」Rumlow瞄他一眼。

Bucky不耐煩地叉腰望著他們。

「不過，我想這件事我大概管不了吧。」算了，他投降，Rumlow沒辦法看他這個樣子。

Bucky還是皺著眉。心想Rumlow當然沒資格管他。

但這麼久以來，也只有這個老傢伙非要管他不可。

不管他願不願意。

「哦。」Bucky無可無不可的點頭，回身，不想讓那傢伙看他的臉。

「喂，小王八，記得吃東西休息知道嗎？」Rumlow對著他的背影吼。

「知道了啦！」Bucky吼回去。

Rumlow呿了一聲，離開時，Rollins看到他笑了。

而Bucky坐回他厭惡至極的工作椅，看著手邊的衣物袋。

他終於在關進監獄，渡過痛苦的三天後，露出了一絲微笑。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Steve回到SHIELD，馬格西亞裡。他目前只能做這件事：盡力協助大夥完成工作。這樣最少可以讓他暫時不去想那個人。

他不能想。因為所有的人都在討論，Hydra內部有動靜了。小道消息（從某間醫院急診室傳出來的）說Barnes已經進駐Hydra總部好幾天了。

所以Rumlow先生說得沒錯，Bucky很忙，沒空理他。

他們都有任務在身，於是Steve讓自己也很忙，將心思拉開些。但總是有人提醒他Bucky的存在。

「不知道他們在打什麼主意。」不遠處有個正在做戰艦模型的人這麼說。

「等著瞧，下一波攻勢過兩天就來了。我聽說那傢伙挺可怕的。」旁邊幫忙遞工具的人回應。

Steve聽著，大概知道他們在討論什麼事。幾天前Hydra將影片撤下來了。

但已經引發眾人的興趣，Bucky參加格鬥賽的記錄被挖了出來，人們開始在網路上討論，有人說他是瘋子，還有人形容他是個悲劇英雄，有位自稱是精神病學家研究了半天，結論為他是個潛在的恐怖份子，殺人不眨眼，非常危險云云。J B Barnes已變成某種神秘的怪物了。

不管他人說什麼，Steve的腦子裡只記得他安靜地坐在窗前微笑，迎著風吃蝴蝶餅時的怪表情，和死不認輸，堅持Smith是防毒軟體時，那雙認真的眼睛。

Bucky根本不是他們說的那樣。不過和Steve有共識的大概只有Tom小弟吧。

周圍的干擾讓Steve把手機拿出來，沒有，還是沒有Bucky的消息。Rumlow有將話傳到嗎？

也許他根本不理我了。Steve忍不住這麼想。

這種黑暗的想法讓他洩氣極了，只能丟下手機，雙眼放空，完全提不起勁。

Coulson走過來，拍他的肩，Steve打起精神抬頭向他微笑。

「下期的截稿日快到了，」Coulson說：

「我知道你的習慣，回去畫吧，免得開天窗。」

「可是…」

「放心，這個階段差不多完成了。」Coulson很有把握地說：

「我們這次會很棒。」

Steve點頭起身，說了句加油，慢吞吞地離開這個避難星球。

回家時已是黃昏。Steve開門開燈，有人幫他整理垃圾了，大概是好心的Sam吧。但沙發上堆著的漫畫，DVD的盒子，還在和Bucky分開時的位置。

Steve決定把自己好好整頓一下。進了房間，看到抱枕兄Buck可憐地趴在地上，Bucky那天說，以後不准碰它。

憑什麼？他本人連通電話都不肯回。

還是Buck乖。Steve抱起他忠誠的抱枕，想著Bucky生氣的臉。

然後他想到了。Steve臉貼著Buck，高舉著手機，笑嘻嘻地自拍，立刻傳給Bucky。

他等著，沒有，Bucky還是沒回應。

這樣都不回，他真的不想理我了。

丟下抱枕，Steve發現自己什麼都不想做，連留在家裡發呆都不成。到處都有他的影子。

這種時候，大概只有一個地方可以去。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

不下於Steve，Clint Barton的轉職也非常成功。他退伍後盤下了朋友的店面，當起酒吧老闆了。

這表示前上司心情不好時，就只會來他的地方混。

當然，第一本小說進行到第二章第四節的，閒著沒事的室友Natasha也在。她本來就喜歡在這裡窩著。

城市中的孤男寡女，可憐上班族，三三兩兩地出現，老闆兼調酒師親和幽默的個人特質是這間店的名產。Barton忙著招呼，控場，Steve無法獨佔好友，只能坐在吧枱角落，陪著美麗迷人的Natasha。

Steve進門就要了一杯雙份威士忌，Barton想他大概心情很差吧。

「情況這麼糟？」Natasha看著Steve大口喝酒，打趣著問。

「他消失…不，我知道他在哪裡，但他完全失聯，我搞不清楚是怎麼了——」Steve失落地說。

「嗯，我可能知道哦。」Natasha說，她要了杯紅酒。

「你怎會…」Steve有點訝異地望著她。

「她什麼都知道啦。」吧枱後忙碌的Clint隨口說著。

Natasha笑著瞄了Clint一眼，轉頭靠著吧枱，對著Steve，巧笑倩兮：

「我怎會知道的？告訴你也無妨，不過今天的酒錢要算你的。」

「隨便，都成——」Steve有點急了。

Natasha賣關子似地慢慢地喝了口酒，懶懶地道：

「你知道夜影計劃嗎？」

「耳聞過。」Steve說。那是個秘密計劃，Steve只知道皮毛，應該是軍方和CIA合作，執行一些見不了光的任務。

「等一下，」Clint插嘴：「要是什麼機密我就不聽了，還想平安活到八十歲。」

「來不及了，你和我合租那天開始就是重點觀察人物了哦。」Natasha打趣著，Clint呿了一聲，轉身去忙活了。

「Nat…」Steve望著她，真心急了。

「你的小點心是夜影計劃的執行者之一。」Natasha說。

「Barnes是狙擊手？」Steve問。

「他告訴你的？」輪到Natasha驚訝了。

「沒有，他的手…摸就知道了。他的槍法一定很好。」Steve說。他記得Bucky身上每一個細節，傷痕，和他的掌心裡每一個繭的位置。

「哦，好啦，你再多說一點就不用錄影存證了。」Natasha取笑他。

Steve握著杯子低頭，臉頰泛紅。

「他是被勒令退伍的。」Natasha享受了Steve難堪的片刻後，淡淡地說。

Steve看著她，眉頭皺著，Bucky浴室裡那一整排藥物跑進腦子裡。

「其實Barnes的記錄非常優異，達成率幾乎百分之百，」Natasha說著，又喝了點酒：

「但最後一次任務他失敗了，照報告上看來，我個人認為其實不算他的錯。」

「只失誤一次就勒令退伍？」Steve問，這不合常理。

Natasha聳肩：「嗯，應該說任務真正的內容和行前簡報的落差太大——算了，就直說吧，Barnes到了現場才發現，他不是要殺一個人，是一家人。」

「Fuck」Steve忍不住罵了。

「是啊， Barnes應該是猶豫了，他沒動手，記錄說明他請求中止任務，但沒作用，因為Barnes已經幫他們完成定位，然後就——」Natasha兩手一攤。

「他們改為遠端攻擊。」Steve沈著臉說。

「上頭通知Barnes撤離，但沒等他完全脫離爆破半徑，一顆微型飛彈就著陸了。」Natasha說：「我想他當時可能非常掙扎，也許想救幾個人吧。」

Steve沈默。Bucky那天坐在他面前，無奈地說著『是我失控了。』

又難過起來了。

「不過他的運氣還不錯，上頭原以為他死了，但幾天後他居然自己走回基地，找到上司賞了他一拳，就勒令退伍了。」Natasha說。

「你是說Bucky只給了他一拳？」Steve想著是不是該麻煩Natasha找一下那位長官目前的位置了。

「哇，要不要直接叫小名啊。」Natasha又笑了。Steve的臉則更紅了。

「所以，你知道我要說什麼了？」Natasha望著他，Steve覺得好友的眼神難得地認真。

「他受過很嚴重的，打從心底的傷害。他被自己人遺棄，還看著無辜的人因他而死。Steve，他和你不一樣，若是他覺得需要時間，你一定得給他。」

Natasha說完，恢復她一貫的自在，倚在吧枱前，斜眼掃視著，露出誘人的，慵懶的微笑。

Steve無語。他知道等一下就會有個不知死活的傢伙跑來請她喝酒，要是長相不錯，Nat會跟他調調情，然後在酒吧關門前把人踹開，獨自離開這裡。

Natasha也需要時間吧。

當Natasha拎著杯子，信步走到點唱機那裡，後頭跟著一個帥小夥時，Steve嘆了口氣，轉頭盯著他自己的酒。

酒杯見底時Clint又送上一杯，他靠著吧枱，對Steve說：

「她的話聽聽就好，該怎麼做你自己心裡有數。」

Steve抬頭，Clint肩上披著條毛巾，他正在望著不遠處的室友。

Steve從他眼中看出了一些端倪。

「你打算就這樣一直下去，遠遠地守著她？」Steve說。

Clint在確定那位帥小夥人畜無害後，低下頭看Steve：

「Yeah，你知道的，在任務還沒完成前，絕不能撤離。」

Steve挑眉：「可以主動出擊，沒人擋著你。」

Clint笑了。

「不，不行。只能守著，不可妄動。」

「為什麼？」Steve不解，這可不是他認識的那個，凡事樂觀，隨心所欲的好戰友。

「其實我懷疑Nat不會再愛上任何人。」Clint說著，幫自己倒了一杯酒：

「但這不能阻止我陪伴她。」他的微笑帶著解嘲的意味。

Steve明白了。

他舉杯，和天涯淪落人，好友Clint對飲。

Steve什麼沒有，就是有那個本事秏著。如果Bucky需要的只是時間，那他可以等。

等上一輩子都無妨。

Clint很忙，酒吧的生意不錯，Steve打算喝完這杯就回家去，左右他還有個Buck可以欺負。

這時他的手機終於響了，Clint還打趣著說：「瞧，他打來了——」

Steve微笑看了一眼，沒見過的號碼。

他接起，對方說：

「Rogers先生？這裡是市立醫院，您是——Peggy Carter的緊急連絡人嗎…」

Steve放下杯子，沒打招呼，直接衝出酒吧。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Bucky終於被放出來了。

他一完成作品就急著要走，但Pierce說，還需要他配合一下，和他們開個會才能回家。

於是Bucky百無聊賴地坐在會議室裡，行李就放在腳邊，苦命經紀人Rumlow坐在一旁。

會議的主題是Bucky的新作，這篇等同宣告電影版即將開拍，Zola召集了製作部門的組長們，他們都是第一次看到這篇作品。

Zola將一幀幀紙本投影至大螢幕上，一直不是很明白漫畫這玩意兒的Rumlow其實有點悶。但在幽暗的房間裡看這這群人狂熱激動，專注地盯著螢幕瞧。就算搞不清楚也知道該認真點，但是他們家的小王八蛋卻低著頭，還拿起手機滑著。

也太無禮白目了。

Bucky當然懶得理他們，好容易才出了監獄，第一件事就是開手機，看訊號恢復了沒。

滿格，太好了。

這時他的手機很不客氣地在眾人噤聲的會議室裡發出刺耳音效，哦不，未接來電有二十幾通，還有留言——全是Steve？

「Shit」Bucky罵著，聲音不小，整間會議室的人都忍不住往他的方向看。

Bucky似無所覺，注意力全在手機上。Rumlow對著眾人苦笑，有趣的是，向來嚴厲的Zola此刻完全沈默，直接無視。

影片結束，燈光亮起，「好，這就是Barnes先生的新作，各位——」Zola正要指示時，Bucky又吼了一聲：

「媽的我不是說把他燒了嗎？」

Zola和眾人全嚇了一跳。

Rumlow瞄了一眼，Bucky一臉怒意，他在看手機裡的照片…

「Bucky…」Rumlow想提醒他，正在開會，別玩了。

「什麼？」Bucky瞪了他一眼。

「沒事…」算了，Rumlow不想講了，反正這小子是說不通的。

Bucky繼續低頭，其他人也不敢多話，Zola深吸口氣，好，重新開始。

「各位，這次的計劃已完成前置作業，最快明天就要將這篇番外製作成影片…」

「該死。」Bucky又打斷他的發言。

手機裡除了Steve，還有別人傳來的訊息。來源不明，只有一句：

『Carter女士已病逝』

Bucky驀地起身「我要走了。」他說。

「等等，會還沒開完你不能離開——」Zola終於生氣了，對著Bucky，不客氣的說。

Bucky像沒聽見似地，逕自離座往門口去，Zola做個手勢，馬上有人擋住他的去路。

「讓開。」Bucky握著拳，氣呼呼地說。對方還是不讓路，就在Bucky打算出手清空時，有人幫了他。

Rumlow不知何時走到他身邊，搶先一拳打倒擋路的人。

「滾吧，剩下的交給我。」Rumlow說。

Bucky看他一眼，點點頭，開門走人，丟下一群Hydra的人面面相覷，不知所措。

「我之前就說過，有事找我，別去吵Barnes。」Rumlow回過頭，對著這些傢伙，咧著嘴笑：

「你們現在是想好好坐著談，還是要起來和我的拳頭談？」

現場還是只有他自己笑得出來。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

這不是第一次了。

Steve看著他們將棺木沈入地面下，非常熟悉的感覺。

葬禮上來了很多人，應該的，因為她是這麼棒的人。在場的每個人都因為失去她而難過，但Steve從頭到尾不發一語，也沒掉眼淚。

他不會哭的，Peggy不喜歡哭。

她說，別哭，要笑，笑有力量。

坐在病床邊時，Steve一直保持笑容，握著她的手，直到最後一刻。

但現在他笑不出來。

又送走一個親人。

死亡是件很詭異的事，它強迫你去接受此人永遠不在了這個事實，卻又不能一直想著。

那是一定會發生的事。世上隨時都有人走開，打開新聞就知道。不在了就沒了，好輕盈。但若是熟悉且親愛的人呢？

你會記得他，會想念，他活在你的記憶裡卻又消逝在你的生命中。於是有關那個人的記憶將變得深沈，重得如同巨石，死死壓著，推也推不開。

後來會怎樣Steve很清楚。他得花很多力氣回到正常生活，不能讓自己沈下去。

站在棺木前，Steve想著當年第一次見到她，那時他想，從未見過這麼美麗的人。

美麗這個詞甚至配不上她。

當他們將土摌上棺木，Steve轉身離開，不想看著她就這樣不見了。

Steve慢慢走回住處，他很累，這幾天都沒休息，但他現在也不想休息。

一停下來，就會有種感覺，這回他真的被遺棄了。

父親過世後，母親和Peggy還在他身邊，日子不好過但總能打起精神來。後來母親走了，但Peggy還在，她總是在的。

現在連她都走了。

成年失怙的感受其實更強烈。

Steve拖著腳步上樓，覺得整個人都空了。

然後他看到了。

那個人抱著膝，坐在他家門口，正抬頭望向他。

「Hi」Bucky說。

他的微笑讓Steve想起那年仲夏。平靜安穩，世界還沒開始找碴的時光。

Steve站在那裡，只是看著他。那表情讓Bucky皺起眉頭。

他起身，走向Steve，伸出雙臂抱他。

Bucky發現懷中的人全身緊繃到微微發抖，像在忍受什麼。他輕輕摸著Steve的後頸，手掌掃過他的髮根，盡可能地溫柔。

Steve將自己埋在Bucky的肩膀裡，Bucky覺得他像是漸漸失去重心的巨石，只能倚靠著他，不至崩塌。

「沒事了。」Bucky說。

聽到這句，Steve終於在堅持了這許多日子後，在Bucky的懷中，非常小聲地…

哭了出來。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

「我以為你不理我了。」Steve口齒不清地，用黑西裝的袖子擦著鼻涕說。

「沒辦法，我——拿去，」Bucky順手拿面紙盒給他：

「我想和你聯絡的。」

他們在Steve家門口，站了快十分鐘，直到這小子哭夠了才想到要進門。

Steve到後來不是啜泣，他直接抱著Bucky大哭，好像要把憋了幾十年的眼淚全哭光才成。

現在他紅著一雙眼睛，委屈地坐在沙發上抱著毯子，Bucky靠近他身邊坐下，伸手摸摸他的頭：

「Hydra那兒都是瘋子，我被關起來了。」

真的，接觸到這個人，Bucky才知道自己有多想念他。

他輕吻了一下Steve的額頭。

「還好嗎？他們沒對你怎樣吧？」Steve擔心地看他。

Bucky聳肩「還好。」

他是還好，會留在那裡只為了和Pierce之間的協議，但Hydra的醫療支出為此增加不少。

Steve看著Bucky，忽然有種定下心了的感覺。

他在這裡，世界在外頭。早先送走Peggy時Steve覺得自己已一無所有——

「她有問起你。」Steve說。

「Peggy？」Bucky問。

Steve點頭「她問你去哪兒了。」

他的眼睛又開始發紅了。

「嗯。」Bucky還記得那位美麗的女士問，你不是也愛上他了？

當時他沒有回答。現在有點後悔。

「對不起。」Bucky說：

「我應該陪著你的。」

Steve笑了。夠了，他不用什麼承諾，有這句話就夠了。

「你還會離開嗎？」Steve看著他的眼睛問。

Bucky想了一下。

他貼近Steve，給了他一個吻。

Steve不確定這是否就是回答，他只是接受，爾後回吻他。

Bucky讓Steve擁他入懷。他們都不再說什麼了。

痛苦和憂傷不會因為擁抱就消失。但Bucky可以介入，可以擁有他的心情。

他感受著對方的失落，無力，然後用全部的身心安慰他。直到Steve終於能放下為止。

Bucky發現自己很貪心。從Steve在他肩上哭泣的那刻開始，Bucky就知道這個人他要定了。

如果當某人在身旁哭泣時，想到的不是阻止，而是試圖將他的傷痛全部收為己有，那麼Bucky覺得自己可以給那位女士一個肯定的答案了。

懷中的人無論是快樂還是悲傷，他全都想要。

Steve的所有都是他的。

那天晚上，當一切靜止，Steve貼著他的背，吻著他的後頸，Bucky握著對方貼在自己胸口的手臂，聽見Steve在他耳邊喃喃地說：

「我愛你。」

Bucky沈默。摸著他的手，他想著，該回應嗎？

Bucky不記得自己曾和他人說過這個字。沒說過不表示他就不明白這個字的重量。

身後的Steve似乎並不期待他的回答。只是抱著他，好像這樣就夠了。把自己的心就這樣丟到別人身上？什麼條件都沒有？這小子太天真。

他翻個身，將Steve壓在身下，冷冷地問：

「那Buck為什麼還在那裡？」

「你說呢？」Steve不服輸地望著他。

Bucky瞇著眼，良久。

「好我明天就把他丟了。」Steve下定決心。

Bucky終於笑了。

「那麼，」他說，重新躺回Steve身邊，再度抱緊他的臂膀：

「我也愛你。」

Steve的笑聲從他的背上，一直傳到心裡，久久不散。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

如果你愛我我愛你這世界就會和平，那早就沒有戰爭這個詞了。

就算話題主角只想窩在沙發上，啥都不做就靠著對方閒扯淡，兩方陣營還是開打了。在美國隊長推出第一支前導預告後，冬日戰士也將番外篇送上網路。

這回就像Pierce說的，光明正大來場對決。

其實兩方都還在和電影公司磨合中，SHIELD的動作是比較快，最少已經開拍了，但面臨的壓力比Hydra大得多，畢竟他們曾摔得很慘，出資老闆的信心有限。比起成天開會吵架的Fury，Pierce則好整以暇，等著人家捧鈔票來談。

於是Fury必須要原作者到場幫忙，導致Steve的手機響個不停。

Steve很想就此丟開不再理會，但想到馬格西亞的戰友們，又覺得很有罪惡感。

他只能乖乖接電話，認真聽著Sam說的，關於接下來的計劃，並且無奈地回答，他會儘快回SHIELD。他的儘快已拖了兩天。

Hydra當然也希望話題性十足的Barnes能出現，但Bucky只回了一通電話給Rumlow，就簡單一句：「別吵我，自己決定。」

這大概就是他們之間最大的不同。說實在的，能將Hydra那群瘋子一腳踹開，Bucky完全沒壓力。

「其實我還滿想看美國隊長電影版的。」Bucky坐在他最喜歡的，公寓對面的中菜館裡，吃著老闆娘的名菜，蝦仁水餃說。

在Steve那兒混了幾日，無論如何得回家一趟了，而Steve明明可以去做點自己的事，比方說回SHIELD開會，但他沒掙扎多久就決定要跟著Bucky。

「是嗎？」Steve笑著，他點了炒麵，總覺得份量好像比隔壁桌少了點。

「他們是花了很多心思——不過，我也很想看冬日戰士。說真的，Hydra很會拍電影。」

Bucky笑而不答。

「我想不通的是，為什麼一定要說這是戰爭，兩方都有忠誠的讀者，不能和平共處嗎？漫畫這行愈來愈難做了，合作不是比較有利？」

Steve無奈地說。

「嗯…爭鬥是人性的必然吧，能夠引發話題，免費的宣傳。」Bucky無所謂地說，好像不關他事一樣。

這時Bucky的死忠粉，Tom小弟跑過來，站在Bucky身邊笑得好開心，他問：

「Barnes先生，可以和我合照嗎？我跟他們說我認識你，他們都不信。」

他們指的是同學吧。Steve微笑。

「你也可以和Steve合照，」Bucky笑得很溫和，Steve沒見過他對其他人露出這樣的笑意。

「Steve，願意一起和Tommy拍一張嗎？」

Tom小弟似乎對Bucky叫他小名完全沒意見。Steve看著他有點嫌棄的表情，真不知該說什麼了。

「我沒意見。」Steve說。

「一定要嗎？」Tom不開心了。

「Steve沒入鏡我就不拍。」Bucky說。

「好吧…」Tom勉為其難的拿出手機，和他們兩人一起自拍。

「謝啦。」Tom得意地看著照片走開，傳上網路。

「他很崇拜你。」Steve在Tom離開後說。

「是嗎？」Bucky不太清楚。

「我回國後吃的第一餐就是這間店的炒飯。」Bucky說。

Steve看著老闆經過時對Bucky招呼，問他吃這樣夠嗎？要不要加碗飯？老闆娘追著Tommy的屁股要他快上樓去寫功課，然後回過頭就罵老闆說加什麼飯，再送盤木須肉吧。

一家子好像都很喜歡Bucky。

Steve不免想到Natasha說的那件悲劇。

Bucky沒跟他提過那件事，Steve也不想問。何必呢？如果Bucky想談自然會說。

那是他的過去，不是他們的未來。

關於未來，Steve並不比Bucky更確定。他只知道一件事，就是無論如何他都不會背棄這個人。不會再讓他獨自面對世間的惡意。

現在他只想和Bucky安靜地享用完這餐，然後回去對面公寓，Bucky說要將當年來不及拿給他看的收藏找出來。

他們將會渡美好的夜晚。

Steve看著他，忽然覺得自己幸運至極。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Sam Wilson開始覺得工作很困難了。

Steve一向是他最棒的客戶，因為他們是朋友，而且Steve的責任感幫他省了不少事。

但這位朋友，好客戶，目前好像忘了責任為何物，呼叫也不到，通電話時應付個幾句就掛了，完全不像當初那個一心熱血的好作家了。

更糟的是，今天早上一開電腦，一張詭異的合照出現在社群網站上。果然，Nick Fury的電話立刻就來了，Sam只得出發，再度去尋找Steve Rogers這個麻煩製造者。

他沒往Rogers的公寓去，因為可靠消息指出，那小子現在躲在某個更麻煩的傢伙那兒。

在法拉盛的公寓門口，Sam看著大大敞開的門，心想這區還真亂，公寓大門都不關的啊？

算了，他懶得管什麼治安問題，三兩步上了樓。找著上回見面時，就聽說他要去殺人的那位仁兄的家。

4樓B座…Sam默唸著。找到了。哦不，不是吧。

那間公寓門口還站著別人。有位一臉凶相，氣呼呼的強壯中年人正在用力按門鈴。

「咳，Rumlow先生？」Sam開口，這位先生他可是關注很久了。

「嗯，你哪位？」Rumlow望向他，手指沒離開電鈴，其實他剛打算Bucky再不開門就直接踹進去了，呿，當初應該讓負責修門的Rollins留份備用鑰匙的。

「Sam Wilson」Sam抬著頭，傲氣寫在臉上。

Rumlow打量了他一眼，「我認識你嗎？」

靠，Sam有點生氣了。

「我是Rogers的代理人。」Sam沒好氣地說。

Rumlow的眼睛瞇了起來。

「這樣啊。」他放開沒作用的電鈴，退了一步：

「你也來找人的？」

「是啊。」Sam回答。

然後他們瞪著對方好一會兒。

Rumlow先笑出來的。「你是為了那個…」

「對。」Sam苦笑：「Hydra那裡？」

「快炸了。」Rumlow聳肩。

「SHIELD已經炸了。」Sam搖頭。

「算了，你閃開。」Rumlow作個手勢要他退開，看那個姿勢是要踹門嗎。

呿，這位經紀人不愧是玩格鬥賽的，Sam心想還真有點暴力。

就在Rumlow舉腳時，門忽然開了。

Rogers一臉迷糊地站在那兒看他們。

「Hi，早啊。」Rogers笑著。哇，難得看到這兩個人一起出現。

在他身後不遠處，Barnes吼著：「我不是說別開門嗎——」

「你媽的，以為不開門就沒事了嗎？」Rumlow也吼著，推開門口的傻大個走進去。

Sam和Steve望著對方，好吧，看來Bucky和他的經紀人相處的模式，呃，很有趣。

「不是說別吵我，自己決定就好，還跑來幹嘛？」Bucky氣沖沖地問。

「你以為我想來啊，媽的，看你幹了什麼好事。」Rumlow也很火大，他拿出手機刷出照片，丟給Bucky。

Bucky接過，哦，這個啊——

「拍得不錯。」Bucky笑了。

Rumlow又翻白眼了。Sam則哼了一聲，無奈地笑。

Steve這時才想到問Sam：「發生什麼事了？」

Sam也拿出手機，找到同一張照片：

「這個，是昨天拍的吧？」

Steve看著，他和Bucky貼著臉，前方還有個Tom小弟的大頭。

「真的，拍得很好啊。」Steve讚賞著。

「那不是重點，現在外頭都瘋了，你們到底知不知道正在打仗啊？」Sam像個幼稚園老師在唸小孩一樣。

「知道啊。」Steve無所謂，他走去廚房找他的茶：

「他們打他們的，關我們什麼事？」

「對啊，沒錯。」Bucky把手機丟回給Rumlow，回頭覓食。他好餓，剛睡醒還沒吃早餐呢。

Sam望向Rumlow，對方也同時看向他。

那種『你懂吧，對，我很懂』的氣場在兩人之間傳遞，他們同時嘆了口氣。

「不能說不關你的事。」理性的Sam耐著性子走向他們的陣地，Bucky的廚房：

「兩大集團都在公開場合向對方挑釁，戰場已經擴大到電影圈了，誰都知道那群搞媒體的最喜歡煽風點火，你們現在搞這齣，不是要SHIELD難看嗎？」

「Hydra也很尷尬。」Rumlow補充。

Bucky手上拿著盒牛奶，皺眉深思，好像終於有點憂心了。他鎮重地說：

「Steve，你沒加牛奶吧，好像壞了。」

「哦，沒有，還好。」Steve笑得好自在。

我是透明人還是這兩人都聾了？Sam覺得腦子裡的暴力因子全衝出來了。

「別衝動，我們打不過。」Rumlow拍了拍這隻貓頭鷹炸毛了的翅膀說。

Bucky微笑看著經紀人，算你有點自覺。

「說到底，Sam，你應該是“我的” 經紀人吧？」Steve喝著他的早茶，悠然地說。

「嗯哼。」Sam斜眼看他，應了一聲。

「經紀人最主要的工作是什麼？你要不要教教他？」Bucky側頭望向Rumlow。

Rumlow笑著搖頭，死小孩，他真恨自己就是對他沒輒。

「好吧，」Rumlow聳肩，拿出手機：

「你們是打算就這樣拍還是要換件衣服？」

身上只有T恤和四角褲的兩位作者不約而同的靠近對方，Steve還笑著說「cheese」。

Rumlow順手拍下，Sam已經進入發呆狀態。「這是…」

Rumlow低著頭Key字，說著：

「你知道操作UFC最重要的部份是什麼嗎？」

「不知道。」Sam看著他搖頭。

「宣傳。」Rumlow按下發送鍵，抬起頭，昂然對著小老弟說。

「蛤？」

「就是宣傳，好的宣傳能將名不見經傳的選手變成傳奇。」Rumlow像在教高中生一樣：

「如何運作全靠本事。我們的工作只有一個…」。

「賣個好價錢。」Bucky煎著荷包蛋大聲說。

「絕對讓你滿意啦。」Rumlow又吼他。然後回頭拍拍Sam：

「走吧，我告訴你再來該怎麼做——重點不是在配合輿論，而是要輿論配合你。」

「你的意思是——」Sam追著他的步伐。

「你有辦法把他們倆拖開嗎？不行吧，所以啦，重要的還是得讓自己人開心，同時還能撈上一筆，對了，你的體格不錯啊，有興趣…」Rumlow說著，開門走出公寓。

看著Sam不停點頭，跟著Rumlow走了，Steve心想Rumlow先生果真技高一籌。

「你的教父挺有本事的。」Steve接過他的蛋說。

Bucky白了他一眼。「就是個囉唆的現實老頭，還死不服老，」他說：

「你最好讓那傢伙小心點，老小子哪天連他也賣了。」

Sam穿著短褲戴拳套？Steve想著就好笑。

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

Rumlow的本事到底有多大呢？我們看看美國隊長首映那天的場面就知道了。

原作者Steve Rogers很早就到了，本來嘛，他又不是明星，不必管什麼到場順序。但他的出現卻引走了所有的鎂光燈，大部份的攝影師都聚焦在他，和陪同觀影的，冬日戰士的作者J B Barnes身上。

兩位比明星還耀眼的作者攬著對方的手臂，Bucky還是一臉不耐，而Steve笑得開心極了。

惺惺相惜是這陣子媒體給他們的，最溫和的評論，當然還有很多上不了枱面的臆測，其中包括只上了媒體一小時，Rogers在街頭和Barnes分享冰淇淋的照片。

既然兩位作者都這麼和諧了，那雙方老大當然也得做做樣子。

Alexander Pierce下車後，就看到Nick Fury已經站在紅毯上準備受訪了，他可不會讓這小子獨佔鏡頭。

Pierce走到他身邊，兩人在大堆媒體前，玩大和解握手戲碼。

有人問Pierce，針對美國隊長的重生有何看法，Fury當場仰天長嘆，這位少年仔不知道自己剛踹馬蜂窩了。

「這個角色已存在七十年了。在二戰時期人們需要他，後來的失落是可預見的，要知道從柏林圍牆倒塌後世界情勢已…」Pierce淘淘不絕，記者怔怔地不知如何插話。

「Alex——」Fury這時說話了。

「嗯？」Pierce停頓，很久沒在公開場合聽到有人這麼輕浮的叫他了。

「閉嘴。」Fury順手拖著他的臂膀就走。

被打斷的Pierce有點不悅。不過，Fury拉著他，像急著要他去看自己的傑作一樣得意。

他笑了。就像當年。

「對了，我一直沒告訴你——」Pierce停步，側頭看他。

「什麼？」Fury問。

「幹得好。」Pierce說，他抬頭，走上階梯，將小老弟丟在身後。

Fury怔了一會兒，隨即微笑。

「媽的，等你這句快二十年了。」他自語。

電影即將開演，Bucky和Steve就像兩個小孩一樣開心的靠著對方，Fury和老對手Pierce正襟危座，當然，誰都知道這只是暫停，戰爭一定還會繼續。

但在這兩小時內，英雄將拯救世界，和平短暫降臨。

也許世界會因為這兩小時，多少改變一點吧。

誰知道呢？

 

※　　　※　　　※

 

**_小小的尾聲_ **

 

對電影完全沒興趣的Natasha趴在吧枱前，無聊地看著自己剛key的那章，呿了一聲。

「爛透了，重寫。」她自語，直接刪光。

很想去看電影但完全沒空的Clint搖頭：

「你再刪就第十次了，到底何時才能寫完啊？」

「不知道。」Natasha無所謂地喝了口咖啡，她今天不想喝酒。

「哦，看來首映很成功，瞧這兩個王八蛋樂的。」Clint看了一眼手機，Sam傳了照片過來。

Natasha瞄了一眼，滿意地笑了。

「你很得意嘛，Steve知道是你讓Bucky去找他的嗎？」Clint看著她問。

Natasha調皮地看他一眼。

「那小子忘記該求救了，我只能幫他一把囉。」Natasha笑著說。

Bucky收到的，通知他Carter過世的簡訊，是這位閒著沒事幹的前特務幹的好事。

Clint微笑。

「那你何時打算為自己求救呢？」Clint淡淡地看著她問。

Natasha收起笑意。只是望著Clint。

良久，當笑容重回她臉上時，她說：

「你不是早就收到我的求救訊號了？」

Clint怔住。

過了一會兒，他走向前，伸出手，越過吧枱，輕輕摸了摸她的臉頰。

「是啊。」

然後他轉過身，堆起笑容招呼客人。

Natasha則重新望著空白的螢幕，她決定放棄寫情治小說了。

她想玩別的，也許寫一個可愛的神射手，和一個高塔上的公主的故事。

也許，她會讓他們相戀，只是也許……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小的不會畫任何東西，連火柴棒小人都畫不好，所有會畫畫的人在我眼中都和神一樣了不起，於是本章若有不合專業邏輯之處請見諒。


End file.
